Shall We Dance Ms Priestly?
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: She and Andrea are both invited to become contestants on Dancing With the Stars. They both accept and are unaware of the other person's participation. Until... From: tartantabby85.tumblr. prompt.
1. Chapter 1

Shall We Dance Ms Priestly? And One Two Three, One Two Three, Quick, Quick, Slow…

Miranda Priestly still had no idea what had possessed her to actually agree to this, to agree to be on Dancing with Stars 2015. Invited to appear. She simply had to accept. Would be rude not to. She hadn't been dancing in years…this was not just dancing. This was dancing live on television.

Was it because of Caroline and Cassidy's sheer delight? Partly. Her daughters' loved the show and especially ballroom dancing. Teenagers now, soon be ready for their cotillion. James and she were so proud of both.

Usually Miranda would have turned this down but Irv Ravitz had implied it would be good for Runway, draw new readers. The Board agreed with Irv. Miranda was encouraged she should accept at their annual meeting yesterday.

This dancing show would be a good spotlight on not just her. Miranda had held onto her role as Editor-in-Chief with a velvet fist. Miranda knew she was well known and famous in her industry, this appearance would garner a good reaction to Runway. Last month alone in competition with that other little periodical that covered fashion, Miranda had created a beautiful issue covering what was beauty. It was highly praised.

Ravitz knew not to cross her. Ever since that meeting in Paris he never had dared to again, cross her.

Paris, cost her a lot.

Mischievous brown eyes behind horn rimmed glasses greeted his Editor warmly. Thankfully they'd patched everything between them since Paris. Paris had been five years ago and Nigel definitely came out better off than Jacqueline. Follet made Holt bankrupt with her overspending and vision or in Miranda's opinion lack of vision. Thoughts of that Paris trip and Follet almost taking her magazine brought other memories', of one person Miranda didn't like to dwell on.

_Her. _

Had such pretty eyes.

Looking out her window. Andrea.

Read her work regularly, Andrea's award winning work captured her. Miranda had seen, Andréa reporting on CNN International over Je suis Charlie, there was full of integrity Sachs nearby the many world leaders marching. Then earlier covering Syria, yes brazen Sachs was clearly bullheadedly and rashly determined in getting herself blown up. So much worthier and nobler then working for a silly inferior fashion Editor like her.

Andrea. Her name was bitter to Miranda still.

To actually know that moral Ohioan held her as unscrupulous, substancless and fanciful hurt more then Stephen.

Blue eyes brightened a little as Nigel spun her boldly around the room with a flair, he'd heard the news.

'' Congratulations Miranda.'' Genuinely happy Miranda wasn't snubbing this invitation.

Gushing at her. ''Dancing with the Stars for 11 weeks. I'll start work on a wardrobe.''

Nigel adored the show. Emily had told him the hush hush news. Emily was still Miranda's assistant no matter how many times Miranda tried to offer Emily other roles at Runway. Insisted happiest by her dragon lady boss.

Wonderful, everyone at Runway heard, that meant everyone knew and Irv Ravitz would pay for this, if she was voted off first week.

Nigel clasped her hand thrilled. ''You'll do splendid.'' Glancing at her office shelves. ''I can see the trophy right there Madam Dansant.''

Miranda quirked a small smile, might be fun. Could even be what she needed, a little bit of fun.

* * *

><p>''This isn't early April Fools is it? Am I being punk'd? Andy?''<p>

Back from Syria and reporting on ISIS to the horrific Paris shootings to now this offer of being on _Dancing with the Stars_. Andy saluted her beer to her dinner companion. Waltzing on camera was safer than bullets. Any day.

Doug was still laughing at his oldest friend Andy Sachs predicament. ''You. Dance. On live TV?'' Incredulously Doug stared at his oldest friend swallowing her drink. So calmly. ''On Dancing with the Stars.'' Pinched her toned bicep hard. ''Hey. Doug. Oww.'' Andy rubbed her arm.

''Sorry I thought I was in the dream where David Gandy pops up and sweeps me off my feet after you've agreed and are about to do something incredibly stupid.'' Peering over Andy's shoulder, no dreamboat Gandy in sight crossing the room.

''This is a dance competition. Andy. You were hazardous at the prom.''

Geez. Doug thanks for the heaps of confidence in her.

Andy winced insulted. She wasn't that bad on the dance floor. Her prom date hadn't ended up in traction or ER. In a word Andy danced… ugh…spirited.

Her family had a long tradition of being pretty good at dancing okay not Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers or World Ballroom championships but honestly Andy was maybe more exuberant and athletic in comparison then graceful at swaying to music.

Besides her old editor John at The NY Mirror thought it would make a great blog column each week, if she made it without being voted off. Kidded finals and NY Ballet tours here she comes.

First round sure Sachs down for the count with toes pointe.

''Just don't break anything Andy or fall over your partner.'' Doug clinked her beer bottle. ''Because millions will see.''

Oh. No pressure then. Whew Sachs just seen by only a few mere millions of viewers.

Andy knew it would be bragging rights if she even made it to third week. Andy needed this show to decompress. Hell she didn't even own a television. So no. She'd never see herself making a happy fool out of herself. Shucks and Darn.

Doug would make sure to record it though and ensure she never forgot it. Especially with incriminating evidence on YouTube and TiVo, to send her.

Yeah bust a move Sachs be an internet sensation, her and that dancing toddler. Hey she knew more than Mr Robotic. Besides she'd seen Dirty Dancing and Footloose both originals and Shall We Dance.

Complete and utter humiliation was worth it for charity. Andy didn't truly mind.

''Might be interesting. Andy Sachs daring cool under fire war correspondent, journalist, dancing champion.'' Doug began humming _Whitney Houston I Wanna Dance with Somebody_ to Andy.

'' Seeing anyone?'' Doug leaned closer to Andy on the barstool. Shaking her head firmly at Doug. Andy Sachs was a head turner. Got hit on plenty. Left it at mild flirting. Nothing more.

In truth Andy didn't just want anyone. Who she _wanted_…well _she_ was unobtainable.

Andy just didn't date or have one night stands. Her bed was empty and that's how she liked it. She was in countries where you didn't step out for a Starbucks or have about last night.

Besides she was still hung up on a certain silvery haired former boss. Almost five years. She was pathetic. What was it about the intense beguiling blue eyed Runway Editor that drew Andy into her memorizing orbit?

Like ice burning Andy. Miranda was cold and yet Andy burned for her still. After five years. Saw her often in the pages of Runway. Andy bought it, every month. Just to read the Editor's Letter. Can't shake her off.

''Doug.''

Warningly at Doug who was exuding matching her up on a blind date, to a very sexy investment banker on his floor named Nikki. ''She's great…skis in Aspen and very attractive. Has a pretty hefty 401k.''

''Not interested.'' Muttering darkly at Doug. Andy was blunt in Doug's attempts at setting her up.

''Still celibate over her…aren't you over her by now.'' Doug asked.

Over her.

Turning away Andy looked at herself in the bar mirror. She wasn't half bad looking. Her burnished hair was lighter now from sandy climates, it had been five years since she'd left this city just after finding out what a lovesick dork with a crush she was. Still not over her.

Miranda Priestly was a lot to get over.

No. Andy wasn't over Miranda Priestly. She'd sort of found her _one._ Shame Miranda didn't know.

How Andy felt was more than unrequited. Miranda didn't even know she existed beyond being her once disposable assistant who'd walked out on her job.

Paris. Left Andy bereft.

Great way to show Miranda what a great person she was. Saw you in pieces Miranda in that hotel suite and I just bailed and left.

Hell she'd tried once. Sent flowers, a bouquet of Miranda's favourites and an apology to her Upper East Side townhouse the week she'd waved across the street. Andy got no reply.

If that wasn't an answer of how little Miranda regarded Andy, nothing was.

They weren't meant.

No one else measured up though. Not to La Priestly.

Andy had vowed that week hearing nothing. Enough. She was an idiot. She. Meant nothing to Miranda Priestly. It hurt. Never did. Never would. She was so stupid. Sworn she'd saw it in her blue eyes.

Andy had not returned Emily's calls or Nigel's the day they'd called to congratulate her on her article in print at the Mirror. Runway in her Editor's words was a blip. Nothing more.

Took every assignment thrown at her. Now was pretty damn proud of herself. Had a few awards on her mantle and often did stories for BBC and CNN. Accomplished in her industry pretty good for a former fetcher or _Miranda girl _as Thompson dubbed her once.

Andy often also thought about Miranda. Couldn't help it. How was she? Did Stephen and her reconcile or divorce. Was she dating? No doubt if Miranda was, he'd be wealthy and male. The next Mr Priestly. That salutation made Andy's dark brows furrow.

That blue eyed classy lady with a soul of ice sadistically still messed with Andy's head. Near her or not.

''I need some air.'' Calling it a night to Doug.

''Goodnight Andy. I'll be rooting for you on Sunday.''

Andy walked a few blocks to her building.

She needed this. Needed Dancing with the Stars.

Besides her last reports for CNN and stories in warzones made her want to enjoy this. Life. Really enjoy this. Maybe stay in the city longer and not give in to travel and wanderlust reporting on dangerous places and situations with her well-worn rucksack with lonely hotel rooms as her temporary home.

Yup this was going to be so much fun, to be on Dancing with the Stars. Her. Hadn't yet told her Mom or Dad, let them tune in on Sunday night's premiere and see her. Competing.

Andy Sachs had a plan, stay put in Manhattan and buy new furniture for her new apartment, maybe get a pet and make a complete footloose dancing queen fool of herself on live television.

Douglas was right. Scolding herself, Sachs you gotta let Miranda go.

If and when she did, maybe just maybe if she did, she might met the right someone, Andy would try and give somebody a chance. Let her walls down a bit. Maybe start dating even. Letting Miranda go. It was time.

Unlocking her new apartment door to her place with full moving boxes, had tonight, a Friday to sort it all out.

Took a few hours of unwrapping, Andy went to bed exhausted without sheets on her bed because she hadn't bought any yet.

Andy had boxed the Runway editions she'd eventually recycle but no way was she getting rid of a photo she'd taken of Miranda unawares, talking to the twins on her suite phone the first night in Paris. Her face was softer, eyes crinkling. Andy placed this precious image on her writing desk.

Vowed to tackle her boxes of books tomorrow after she went grocery shopping.

Her phone pinged around midnight. Groaning Andy flicked one eyelid open to Doug's text. ''Hope you don't have to wear sequins. Good luck. Dance. Just Dance. Young Sachs.'' Andy snorted Yoda, Doug was not.

Sent a link to see last season.

Andy groaned this was like ice skating. Lycra and wait a minute would she have to wax? Andy thought reporting and embedded with peshmerga fighters was rough.

Look out Carrie Ann, Bruno, Len and Julianne to Andy Sachs in dancing shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy shouldn't have agreed to this. Who was she kidding? Good cause or not. Get up there and dance. Maybe she could disqualify herself by losing her cookies on Derek or Val or Maksim. Felt sick. She was going to throw up. Yup. She rushed to the bathroom at a sprint.

Miranda had sent Emily it wasn't like she was cheating per se merely weighing and measuring her fellow opponents' ahem competitors thus why Emily Charlton was spying for her boss this evening.

Emily was just supposed to learn who the other contestants' were. It was not like Miranda was going to win or anything. Merely preparation. Miranda didn't like entering anything blind.

Taking in each person with pretence of fetching with her head chopped off for her feared boss, if only she could remember names, like Andy, once did with such ease. This bristling McQueen clad redhead from Roehampton loathed Andrea Sachs, wardrobe given or not, first Emily got over hideous skirt wearing backstabbing colleague stealing Paris from her but then to nastily jilt Miranda's unusual munificence by fleeing during Fashion Week. Unforgivable.

Miranda had needed her and Miss Dunkin Donuts Cincinnati had just left without notice or care. Didn't look back to the chaos and commotion she'd caused.

Andy should have stayed. Needed her. They all did. Knowingly or not. Especially one silvery haired editor that month with atrocious Stephen and more...

She was still floored, why Miranda, even gave a reference, to that ungrateful polyblend wearing cow…Emily had thought she and Andy were friends…sort of… the sort of person you talk with…put down every chance you get…make fun of, not just behind their backs. Rely on. For an American.

Got the hint no return calls, just a silly fashionista at Runway. They all were to Sachs.

Just because Emily once thought Simone de Beauvoir ran a country in South America and Frida Kahlo should have invested in tweezers. So she snarkily proclaimed to an amused Sachs that A Farewell to Arms was a dieting book.

Emily was not stupid.

Could Sachs name every couturier? From all continents. Ugh. _No._

Still couldn't believe Andy had asked how to spell Gabanna, proved it. Comparative Lit didn't teach you everything.

Emily clandestinely took in a few competitors. Sneaky reconnaissance was good fun for her. Privately felt should have worked for MI5 with her ability. Checking her stiletto.

There was the rock star out of rehab, two 80s sitcom stars, some MLB baseball World Series pitcher who could throw a knuckleball or something at 100 miles, a reality TV star, one perky daytime host, the renowned chef who catered the Oscars, an Cosmetic Heiress, an Olympic gold medallist and a smooth Nashville singer, an absent bestselling author, than there was Miranda and one more missing. Some political news correspondent was in the loo.

Saw them.

Oh no. Not here. Not tonight.

Emily Charlton saw a certain person, Miranda would walk out of the show over. Here. Would be near her tonight. In the show. No way to avoid them. How to break this to Miranda gently. Had to tell her. Deserved to know.

The producers' had let the twins stay with her. ''Mom you'll be fine.'' Caroline encouraged as Cassidy snapped another photo near the sign.

Miranda was not nervous.

Nigel fussed with his choice of dress, Miranda had him arranging her gown and Serena applying her lipstick.

Miranda Priestly wondered why she'd agreed to this. No backing out now.

Emily came barrelling in, how she managed running at breakneck speed in those, whispering to Miranda who she'd seen.

_Here_.

Was not part of the audience.

Miranda blue eyes went very dark. Was here. Cassidy heard it... their name. Had some nerve, being here. Competing. Upsetting their Mom.

Caught Cassy's arm. Caroline was blocked by their usually indulging godfather.

''Out of my way.''

Nigel bit back a smile looking stern at Car. ''Now Rusty no headlines. I'll handle this.'' Nigel would take Serena she knew Tai Chi.

''I am not withdrawing. Just because they're here. I can handle this. Nigel.'' Given a reassuring smile.

No she was staying and by second week they would be gone. Voted off. Not her.

Prompted by monitor. .1.

Watching the amazing opening number on the monitor. Each dancer was incredible. The hosts addressed the audience with music blasting.

''bit of a surprise this season, our contestants will meeting each other for the first time on air unlike last season so let's welcome our stars.''

* * *

><p>Andy stared at herself in the mirror. Willing herself. You can do this Sachs. Psyching herself up. Forgone the show's wardrobe choice. Didn't want to resemble Carmen Miranda or a lap dancer. And no sequins, Andy wasn't Liberace.<p>

Wore what she liked. An elegant black dress she'd bought in London. Backless. If she was going down in flames she'd sure as hell be comfortable.

Had Doug on speed dial in a stall. ''Andy this isn't Who wants to be a Millionaire phone a friend there's no way any viewer in America wants to see me shimmy my…it wouldn't be legal in any state. My court date would be pending.''

Andy smiled into the receiver at Doug who was at home loyally tuning in. Trying to relax. Clutching the wall. Only got this way during games in high school. Funnily Andy could face war zones but this made her queasy.

''Tell me you didn't tell anyone.'' Andy begged.

''Maybe just a few.''

''Doug.'' Andy gasped. Gripping her phone tighter.

''I got excited and started bragging about you on my Facebook and our old class wishes you luck. Mrs Maguire sends her best, do you know for such a… she has tons of friends, 100s who'd have thought… scaring you, me senseless in junior high. Making us read Flaubert and the Scarlet Letter and Madame Bovary as a warning for adultery during summer school.''

Doug was pouring a snack into a bowl, nourishment to cheer on and watch his friend. He had it easy he could be home comfy and safe on his couch snacking on munchies through this, while scared to death Andy had to stay.

Andy heard him open a soda can and slurp. He was enjoying this too much.

''Hey. Do you remember when you hit her with that contraceptive on a banana…I laughed for a week.'' Doug chortled at that memory of mortified Andy. Flying rogue condom hits prim teacher.

Andy remembered well enough, yeah good times. Safe sex and braces. Calamity followed Andy Sachs.

Andy cut well-meaning but imbecile has her back over anything Doug off. ''Doug I don't think I can do this.''

'' Sure you can. Besides your hometown is behind you Andy and you know that seniors' bingo church group we accidently got drunk with …those sweet Goldie oldies, kept pushing and plying us with Gosling's Dark and Stormy's their loyally tuning in…For you. Andy. That ESL class you taught well Hami, Vinay and Li say Hi.

''Too late to back out now. Now go be on Dancing with the Stars and do not embarrass me.''

Andy shakily exhaled with a laugh. Fine. She could do this. Hung up on Doug.

She'd survived the Taliban. This was a cinch with the added pressure of everyone she ever knew since birth watching her tonight. When this was over she was killing Douglas.

* * *

><p>Rounding up celebrities was supposed to be easy for Josh, sort of like a wrangler of the famous, hissed into his microphone, found P for Priestly now where the hell had that author gone off to or S for Sachs.<p>

Greeting Miranda Priestly. Josh mouth went dry, boy she was a good looking woman for his mother's age. Staring at her cleavage. Josh pointed at a smiling dancer who in Emily's opinion was a hunk.

''Derek here will be escorting you out onstage Ms Priestly. Your partner.'' Corrected to call her Miranda.

''Right Miranda. Okay I've got the fashion lady. Where's that author.'' Trying to open a jar of Tylenol and locating the missing contestants before he had an aneurysm.

Josh grumbled should have gone to MIT and built drones not gone into showbiz.

Nigel along with her twins and Emily wished her luck. Serena wished her a warm Boa Sorte e divirta-se!

Miranda was announced.

Andy Sachs was found by Josh cornered. ''Sachs you're on in five.'' Prompted.

Swallowing a gulp. Ookay. Here goes.

* * *

><p>Miranda stood with Derek who waved to viewers. Ignoring the next person announced. Not worth her attention. Stiffening rigidly with them close to her.<p>

''Our next contestant is usually chasing up stories in war zones and dodging bullets not cha cha'ing, rumbaing or fox trotting.''

''Andrea Sachs.''

Both hosts said it. Sachs. Miranda thought she hadn't heard right despite her hearing being perfect.

Swept forward with Sasha.

Andy's head was spinning not just her body.

Miranda.

Miranda was here in all her beautiful glory. Walking up to them, Andy could almost hear a pin dropping. Miranda was here, along with Thompson. Christian Thompson right beside her. Derek between them.

Almost paralyzed.

What had she gotten herself into?

Doug chewed another chip, his phone rang, tearing his eyes away, had to get this call. ''Yes Mom. I'm trying to watch it right now. Yup Andy's on soon. No we're not dating. Why? As boyish as Andy is…no I'm not freezing my sperm and offering to make Andy a mother for her 30th, so you can have a grandcicle. Gotta go Mom.''

Missed the last two announced. Who cares, here was Andy.

Clapping at Andy's entrance. Doug spoke to his television. ''Good Andy, thatta girl, no clumsy tripping. Slow and steady. Good carriage. Confident.''

Doug's mouth dropped open at the camera spanning stunning dancing stars line up. Miranda Priestly was competing. Heaven help you Andy.

* * *

><p>Andy's original theory of meaning nothing to Miranda was true enough. She didn't ever cross her mind. Had barely looked at her this whole evening.<p>

Wrapping up in studio. Andy bid goodbye to a few other contestants and Sasha her new partner. Warned him she had two left feet.

Miranda out the corner of her eye was with Nigel and Andy realised the two coltish teenagers were the twins. They'd grown. Both were happily taking another photo with Derek.

Moving closer, approaching her ex-boss, Andy wasn't scared at all. Miranda did not intimidate Andy. Definitely not. Didn't, oh who was Andy fooling, did to.

Serena noticed Andy waving at her to join them. Andy took a breath. Rewarding Serena with a grin. Miranda followed Serena's gaze, saw her. Her blue eyes narrowing at Andy.

Gave a little wave to her.

''Andrea.'' Formal and false.

Andy choked out sputtering, her mouth as dry as the Sahara. ''Miranda.''

Nigel gave Andy a warm squeeze in greeting. ''Six.'' Looking between his boss and Emily both not happy seeing Andy.

Cassidy and Caroline had never seen Mom behave so rigidly and icy.

''Just thought I'd say Hi.'' Andy felt like an idiot. Now all she wanted was to hide.

Andy heard her answer her phone. Hearing the lightness, someone special was on the line. Hearing the passion when she spoke to them. Andy wished.

''Hello darling. Oh. You saw me, did you? Yes I'll be home soon.'' So Miranda was seeing someone. Sounded happy with them. Incandescent. _Great_.

This caller lived with her. Probably played squash and belonged to a country club. Tried to hear his voice. Straining to, held too close to Miranda's ear for Andy.

Miranda was someone else's.

Andy miserably played a whole slew of what he was like in her head. Probably tall. Was he like Stephen? Did he have salt and pepper hair. Was he tanned? Did he have a 34 inch chest? Work on Wall Street? If she heard his name could have Doug look him up. Then she'd use her investigative skills and Wikipedia. Just to see him.

Snapping her finger for her coat. Andy shot a sympathetic look at Emily, who didn't make eye contact. Ouch. What had she done? Andy wondered, she hadn't seen Em in five years.

Andy stepped away. Serena brushed Andy's cheekbone. '' Catch up drinks.''

Andy nodded at Serena. Spoke in rapid Portuguese. ''Com certeza! Andy had learned it ages ago on a story on favelas in Rio.

Andy chose to skip the after party. Avoid Thompson. Still in shock, wordlessly greeting Doug at his door. Slumping down on his couch.

''Doug what am I going to do?''

Doug offered a shoulder. ''Dance badly.'' Given a watery smile by Andy.

Hugged to him. ''She's seeing someone. He lives with her.''

''It's going to be okay… Cookie butter.'' Nodding into his shoulder. Handed a jar and spoon.

* * *

><p>Andy was sprawled in her dress still across Doug. Snoring into his ear.<p>

Andy phone ringing. Snuggling against Andy. His little care bear. Andy usually called him her little fairy bear. Her back up date.

Fumbled her IPhone. Put it to her ear. Groggy.

''Sachs. Here.''

''Andy Sachs. Hi maybe you're on your way but your due at our press release in twenty minutes. This is Josh at Dancing with the Stars.''

Andy bolted up. Fishing through her bag for a schedule she'd shoved it in, Andy's eyes scanned where was she supposed to be.

Goodness gracious and double fuck.

Two times Andy was frazzled similarly one surviving out to breakfast in Syria and meeting Miranda Priestly in a frumpy sweater. This topped both. She had eighteen minutes to get to Good Morning America in Doug's shrunk oxford and pants.

There Miranda was, immaculate. Who certainly didn't wake up in last night's dress using your best pal Doug as a pillow and a shoulder to cry on and eat cookie butter with till 1am?

Stared at by all.

''Someone had a rough night.'' The rock star gave Andy a knowing smile. Been there plenty.

Emily stared agape, well Sachs was certainly taking a fashion risk. In that.

Andy noticed she was to be beside Miranda and Thompson arranged further away. Having a mic pinned to her shirt. Ugh Doug's shirt. Laundrical mishap.

Miranda looked scathingly at Andy clearly scandalized. What did she have bed hair? Miranda could lighten up. So it was a bit wild. Try not washing it for a month with the Rangers.

''So Andrea this is quite a throwaway from Syria for you?'' Andy charmed the hosts. ''You know me, I love a challenge. No combat boots though. Although…''

Earning rich laughter from all. ''You use to work for Ms Priestly here.''

''Yeah a long time ago. It was an experience. That I value.'' Andy's eyes meant it. If only Miranda would look at her. Just once.

''Really?'' Miranda never spoke outloud without careful thought. But had. On live television. Sachs did this to her.

''Yes really Miranda. I just hope Miranda here doesn't break in Derek, her dance partner as memorably as I was.'' Andy told Derek she'd give him her old assistant notes of how to handle La Priestly.

Andy knew that tilt of Miranda's head. Staring right at Andy coolly. Better watch out. Or duck. Miranda was not taking this lightly or in good humour. The Snow Queen didn't jest.

Doug broke the sudden tension, knocked at the window. Andy couldn't help but suppress a small bark of a laugh at his crazy sign. ''Good luck Mon Petit Pois Dancing Care Bear Sachs.''

Waving to Good Morning America like a kid at Christmas. Doug mouthed. ''Hi Mom.'' Dancing to his own beat.

''You have a fan!'' Blown a kiss. Given a look by Andy to cut it out. Doug bowed to Andy.

''Oh that's Doug. I woke up with him this morning.'' Kill her now.

Andy had their complete attention. Miranda's brows shot up to her hairline. Great Sachs sound like a slut to the woman of your dreams.

Cutting to commercial. Miranda moved away from Andrea, undoing her mic from her silk blouse as Andy saw a hint of lace. Waspishly chided.

''Really Andrea sleeping for support. There's a lot in these five boroughs to drum up followers. Best get started. Don't ever do that to me again on air.''

Blue eyes warned her.

''Oh and Sachs stay out of my way.''

Right Miranda. Andy muttered to the back of her coiffed head.

* * *

><p>Andy had her head in her hands at the coffee table. Those words I woke up with him this morning ringing in her mind. Said outloud. On TV. Not just local news. No on little old hardly usually watched Good Morning America. Viewed by millions. More humiliated she'd said it to Miranda.<p>

Doug encouraged. ''It's not that bad. Andy. Hasn't been seen in China. Yet.''

Andy read The NY Post.

Sachs vs Priestly on Page Six.

Feedback was amazing, viewers loved their barbed back and forthness. Chat Boards were going crazy for them. The first dance is next week.

* * *

><p>Miranda pinched her nose bridge. Emily would have to accompany her. Would simply work at the dance studio.<p>

The twins were with Vere.

Derek was a great teacher for Miranda. At a loss why anyone called her The Dragon Lady.

Discovered they were in the same studio to practise in as Sachs.

Heard her annoying laugh first. Blue eyes spying only once when Miranda had to take a private call in the hall.

Sachs was terrible.

Andy's hair was tied up in a messy bun with loose strands trying to learn the waltz. It was so rigid and old. Sasha was encouraging to Andy. Wait a minute was her foot going back or his. Stepped on. Sputtered out. ''Sorry.'' Embarrassed.

Sasha had his work cut out for him with Andy here.

One other observer smirked. Bye Bye Sachs.

* * *

><p>Dancing with Stars trophy was hers.<p>

Oona the cosmetic heiress was sussing out her competition casually going from studio to studio as if she was lost.

Wanted this since pageants as child model. Her conversation ugh screaming match with her influential mogul of a father. Demanded this and only this. Wanted to be on this show.

Wanted to be crowned Dancing with the Stars champion.

''Don't I deserve at least that? I've been deprived of so much.'' Oona concluded.

Sure he'd wimped out with excuses of but pumpkin I thought you wanted to be in French Runway for Jacqueline. Not good enough.

''But sweetie, I was flying you to Paris in spring, a collection's been made for you.''

'Ah Ah. Daddy don't try to buy my affections.'' Oona spat this at him.

Oona pouted and huffed. ''Daddy my therapist's right. I'm unloved. I'm unappreciated. Only have one sports car. With a mere 10,000 a month to live on.'' Said all this as if she was expected to earn minimum wage flipping burgers and didn't drive a Lamborghini.

Irv Ravitz's stepdaughter would win this. One way or another. She'd just seen the first one to be voted off. Andy Sachs. Pathetic. Didn't have a prayer. Hello 1s for Sachs from judges' well Oona was 9s and 10s. Sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Andy had a phone call from her Mom which was handed to her Dad. It started about ''woke up with Doug'' comment on Good Morning America, to dancing on her Mom's and Aunt's favourite TV show with _her_.

Andy had to go. ''Mom. Dad I've gotta bolt. Have to get to the studio tonight. Watch me.''

''Always. Show that Priestly.'' Andy took their encouragement but interrupted them on speaker about insulting Miranda. ''Mom. Dad. Miranda's not that bad. She's just…Miranda's very…''

Andy heard a definite snort on the line. Their daughter defending Miranda Priestly was something The Sachs couldn't comprehend. Puzzled both of them.

The way Andy had been treated by that Editor. Andy could and should write books about Miranda Priestly's treatment and cruelty.

Made Andy jump through hoops for her and go around in circles for errands. Sadist.

Mrs Sachs wanted to give Ms Priestly, a piece of her mind. Just once.

Had a suspicion a hunch for Andy there was more she felt for her terrible boss than hate and loathing and it was not abominate feelings for this Miranda Priestly.

Wished Andy would admit it. There was no shame, it wasn't so wrong. Andy could never shame her no matter who she loved.

First dance off was one of the most anticipated televised events. It was certainly advertised enough. Andy was recognised on the subway by a guy from the Bronx and along the sidewalk. Rooting for her.

Andy was one of the last, waving to the audience, and waiting. Goofing with Sasha on camera.

Derek and Miranda were a dream. Miranda received Nine from Len. Eight from Carrie. Nine from a petrified to disfavour the Queen of fashion Julianne and Eight from Bruno.

Andy's turn it wasn't too bad. Sasha carried her through the dance with his talent. Waltz was not her strongest suit, but Sasha could make an elephant in a tutu look graceful.

Bruno voted a Three with a suggestion back to Reporting Coups in Yemen. Len gave an unimpressed Five with a curt disparaging advice of Andy shouldn't dance the waltz ever. Julianne gave a shaking her head Four and Carrie Anne awarded Andy also a Four.

The lowest scorer Andy slumped. Slimy Thompson did better. That plastic Barbie doll Oona was amazing and she knew it. Danced the Viennese Waltz like floating on air. Andy watched her out of the corner of her eye, it didn't help that Oona knew she was good, phenomenally so, and was looking at the other contestants with a clear 'I'm the best' smile on her smug face.

The results were airing tomorrow night.

Doug had a bad feeling. Dialling to vote. Andy needed as many as possible. Hell Doug would rally Nate even and Andy's varsity team even her orthodontist if needs be.

''You did horridly. Do you really dance that badly?'' Andy turned to Emily who scathed. ''Thanks Em.''

''That wasn't a compliment. Don't call me Em.''

Andy was not in the mood for Em's attitude problem of permanent snootiness. Not right now. Her dancing sucked oh and tomorrow she'd be voted off first. Some underdog. More like zero dog.

Andy was not a good loser.

''Listen Emily is there something you want?'' Emily looked nonplussed at Andy's tone to her.

''Miranda wants to speak to you.''

Brown eyes filled with many questions. Why did Miranda want to talk and to her? She had been told to stay away from her which Andy was doing exceptionally well considering she was in love with her.

Andy slung her backpack over her shoulder. Following Em. Fine might as well as heap on more humiliation and heartache tonight.

Andy slipped inside the silver town car. The divider was up. Miranda wanted this to be private.

* * *

><p>''Andrea.''<p>

Cool blue eyes met Andy's warm brown. ''I want you to explain this to me.''

Andy saw what Miranda's gloved hand clasped. It was leather with A S engraved, a graduation present.

Swallowing her lost diary. Left it in Paris. How did Miranda find it? Hoped Miranda hadn't read it…

Andy had torn the last pages out that night Miranda told her to do her job. That night Andy's eyes had been begging Miranda's eyes to see how she felt. Miranda hadn't read it in Andy's eyes then or ever.

Why would she, Andy was just there to fetch and do her job. Nothing more to Miranda.

She had gone to her room and wrote in her diary then tore the pages out.

Miranda had her diary. How?

It wasn't in her bag after Christian. Oh shit. She had left it. In Thompson's room and clutches.

Andy groaned out. _Thompson. _

''Don't play so innocent Andrea. This is what you think of me. Your words.'' Held it still. Worse it looked worn and read. Miranda had read them. Andy's words. Andy tried to stammer out.

''Miranda. I…what I wrote…how I felt…feel…'' Andy feebled out to her.

''No you don't speak… I thought that you were more Andrea but you and Thompson are terribly alike I find.''

No way was Andy anything like that golden haired walking dick.

''A bet. I hope it was an amusing well deserved comeuppance I needed to experience.''

Andy look confused. Wait what bet. Miranda wasn't making any sense to Andy. When did she ever. Sphinxes were less cryptic. The Gordian knot was easier to undo, deciphering Fermat's Last Theorem was simpler. Andy never knew where she stood with reticent Miranda.

''Bet?'' Andy was at a loss. Maybe if Miranda would just explain what the hell she meant.

''Take it.'' Blue eyes wouldn't focus on her. Tapered elegant fingertips flicked it at Andy. Disgust at Andy radiated off Miranda. In icy blue eyes Andy was execrable.

''Miranda I don't know what you're talking about.'' Andy honestly didn't. ''Please listen I don't know what Thompson did but I wasn't…what I wrote wasn't meant to be read…I would never hurt you...you have to know that…I'm in…Andy wanted to simply say _I love you…_those words stuck in her throat_._

Slid closer to Miranda. Who almost shrank back at Andy's closeness?

''Get out.''

Andy disobeyed.

Mouth pursing about to form a name on her lips. Roy's. Stopped by Andy's touch.

Slowly and delicately undid Miranda's glove, removing it.

Her hand moved timidly to meet Miranda's... first a finger touching skin, then a hand... finally, like a full sexual embrace, her fingers interlocked with Miranda's. Andy felt Miranda tremble as she began touching her bare hand to hers and gently kissed her wrist.

Feathering the bone with her lips.

Holding Miranda's hand to her leather jacket chest, brought it to her lips. Nuzzling Miranda erotically fully clothed on warm leather.

Swore Miranda was breathless to her caresses. Andy's palms shaped out Miranda's beautiful curves, fabric hinting at something so incredibly sumptuous beneath. Looked at Miranda in a way she felt naked.

Sighing Andy croaking out. ''I've wanted to do that for five years.'' Andy ached with want to touch and taste Miranda's skin, mouth.

Lots of parts of Miranda, Andy imagined feeling, experiencing and tasting. Savour each touch she wanted so much to feel before. Silvery hair brushed Andy's skin.

Her hair, which was always deliciously elegant, and coiffed and regal, and for Andy tantalizing. Craved to run her fingertips through it.

Andy still kicked herself over that night in Paris, should have kissed Miranda. Should have pushed her up against the wall. Should have kissed her just like she wasn't scared at all…but hadn't. Andy had choked.

Miranda was stock still against Andy's frame. Trying not to respond. Or react. Intimately nestled to Andréa.

'' Your just telling me what I want to hear.'' Praying that Andy would go.

''No. I'm not.''

Almost brushing her lips to touch hers. Inches away, felt how smooth Miranda felt to touch. Kissing her defined cheekbone. Heard a whimper of a moan.

Felt Andy's warm mouth almost meet her own. Hands stroking her. Shifting against Andy's sleek longer frame pressed to her. Pushed away.

''Leave Sachs. Now.'' Wet blue eyes pleaded hers. To leave her.

Fine, she slid away from Miranda. Hating the distance.

Opening the Mercedes door. Turning back to Miranda who looked out of the tinted window not at her. Saw her reflection in it. Lids closed.

''Miranda.'' Andy called.

''I'm glad.''

''That your last night is tomorrow. Then I'll be free of you. Goodbye Andrea.'' Car door closed on Andy. Left her on the sidewalk curb.

Driving off onto the night traffic.

''Bye Miranda.''

* * *

><p>Doug gripped the couch cushion in his fingers. With an exhaled of ''finally.'' Doug muttered to Andy now go buy a pair of chocolate labs named Tucker and Kit and have matching Volvos wait that's his dream with Peter Sarsgaard or Alexander Skarsgard. Either 'gaard.''<p>

Listening to Andy's words.

''Wait what bet?''

Andy shrugged her bare shoulders in tank top. Hell if she knew? ''I have no idea but Thompson does.''

''She just left you standing there on the curb with goodbye?'' Doug was flipping each page, some words were smudged, stopping on a last entry.

''Andy did you at any time during your sloshed _almost_ sexual encounter with golden boy write this?'' Andy saw it. Brown eyes widening as she read then blazing with anger. Didn't make a list of this. Anger at Thompson.

Andy now knew why Miranda hated her. She didn't suggest this, to happen to Miranda.

Morosely Andy sunk, next to Doug putting her head on his shoulder. Miranda would never give her a chance now. What was she going to do?

Tonight Miranda and Andy, in the car were like how she imagined they'd be but even better, minus the told to leave her presence part and tomorrow night Andy would be out of her life completely.

Back to being strangers. Because of Thompson, Miranda loathed her.

''Thompson.''

Doug gave the same dark grumbled look over Thompson as Andy. That golden haired Adonis douche. Doug knew all about Paris with Christian.

Andy couldn't blame it on drugs maybe on liberal amounts of french red wine.

Why had she accepted drinks with him? Gone up to his room? In truth he was supposed to be her no frills one night stand _I'm not attracted to my soon to be divorced female boss_ fling.

Why had she been so incredibly stupid in losing her diary in Christian's suite?

It was like when Doug had an unexplainable crushes on his yummy on a spoon spinning instructor and lost all sense of reason or a singing John Davidson and Peter Jennings, reading the news, only the universe knew the reason.

Doug only realised he was the way of Doris Day when he drooled over Leo in Titanic and Keanu in junior high but not his little Andy.

Nope. It was a long arduous bumpy road of straightdom first with soccer cleats to hints in college during a paper on Vita Sackville-West letters, DVD rentals of Desert Hearts for film club to Andy's safe choice of Nate.

Hairy hunky Nate. Completely wrong for her. For starters he had stubble and didn't wear a bra.

Would take more than Fiona Apple and Indigo Girls albums to open and step out of that closet.

Don't get Doug started on Nate and Andy first Valentine's Day as a couple. Horrific.

Andy and Nate gave each other date planners. Date planners! Not a bicycle pump and funeral plan package. Darn.

No not rose petals or dining by candlelight and other swoony gifts or being handfed Godiva chocolate and truffles by Bradley Cooper, again Doug's dream or for Andy, beautiful Meryl Streep. Andy admired her a bit too much in ''Heartburn'' and ''Falling in Love.'' Yup sly exquisite Meryl had a fan.

Both Andy and Nate thought like men. Have to give Andy some subtle advice on romancing Doug's fashion idol.

Nate also got Andy a certain blue sweater. Yup that bargain bin sweater. Like the date planner wasn't romantic enough. That sweater.

Doug cringed, Andy actually wore that lumpy frumpy sweater in front of the love of her life. A barbed fashion goddess. Runway royalty.

_Andy. _Sweep your woman off her feet not blind them.

The moment Doug saw Andy's body language over a certain silvery haired Editor. Saw them together one lunch hour, at a shoot, Doug was just going to drop by and say hi to his run ragged working girl, Andy hadn't seen him. But Doug had seen Andy near La Priestly. Doug just knew. Andy Sachs was _in love._

Doug had been there for Andy when she flew home after quitting in Paris. Stayed at his place that week, ecstatic she got the NY Mirror job. Told him with hope that afternoon, saw Miranda on the sidewalk. Had waved. Only Andy would do that.

To Doug, Andy Sachs shone even on a rainy day.

Andy took a leap. Took a chance with flowers and note of apology. Love was a leap.

Andy got nothing for leaping. Doug gently tried to assure Andy maybe she would find a way to Miranda again. Perhaps meant to happen later.

Doug watched a lot of Hallmark and read Nicholas Sparks. Andy's library was less fluffy. Love in a Time of Cholera.

Didn't agree with Andy's conclusion not worth Miranda.

Lots of things Doug wanted. World peace so his best pal could stop going too far flung places he couldn't pronounce and worry him sick, see Andy win Miranda, to being Bon Jovi's jeans, hug pandas and see that towheaded serpent Christian Thompson go down.

Thompson needed to be neutered if he hurt Andy's lady.

Besides he didn't make friends with a noble Andy Sachs in kindergarten for nothing, sharing his P&J sandwich after Andy decked a bully tormenting him over his _My Little Pony_ lunchbox and speech impediment.

To Doug, Dr Seuss's wise words conjured up their instant compatibility. "The world's a little strange. And people's a little strange, and when we meet someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we fall in mutual weirdness, and call it love." Besides they'd had chickenpox together, went through puberty together, got acne together.

Doug loved his best friend. Voted off or not. Determined to help in anyway with Miranda. Time to put the crafty queer glasses on. What would Dr Ruth or Dear Abby do?

* * *

><p>How to talk to Miranda again? Stumped Andy this afternoon. There was bring her coffee, she had to still like coffee right, Starbucks shares would collapse if she stopped drinking caffeine. Doug suggested locking Miranda in her dressing room and tell her. Tell her how she felt.<p>

Easier said than actually done.

Better yet show her with kisses and something Andy flatly refused to ever share with Miranda. Not that to, her diary…words had done too much damage already.

Besides holding Miranda hostage during Dancing with the Stars didn't warrant Miranda becoming weak in the knees for Andy it would mean lawsuit.

Doug promised he'd keep Emily occupied pretending to be a fashion blog writer from Plano, Texas.

There was interview her. Andy considered that.

It was an option Andy might try…at least Miranda would be forced to stay in a room with Andy.

With the big snow storm coming, Andy was housecleaning her apartment and going stir crazy. Trying to move with her Ipod while vacuuming almost tripped herself. It was obvious the Sachs dancing gene was skipped a generation. Hers. Pulling out her ear buds. Tonight without question she was off the show.

Heard her door knock.

Huh wasn't expecting anyone. Doug was at the gym. Convinced he'd looked fat on live television tonight. He wasn't dancing on it.

Pulling the door open. Familiar blue eyes staring at her.

''Hi.''

Let inside.

Studying photos Andy had on her mantle of herself all over the world. Most with world leaders Andy had interviewed, a few crazed warlords and some with her news team, in places she'd dreamed of and couldn't wait to experience in her childhood bedroom in Cincinnati.

Went to the kitchen fridge, pouring Andy brought out two glasses of raspberry lemonade to her unexpected visitors.

Caroline thanked Andy. Cassidy was reserving her judgement of Andy, silently took her glass. Both so Miranda like, it was uncanny except for bright red hair, being sixteen and there was no way Miranda as a teenager ever wore jeans.

''Mom doesn't know we're here.''

_Oh. _

Both sipped their drinks. Staring at Andy who felt she must look a sight in a plain black t-shirt, her hair probably resembled a bird nest or done by an egg beater. Why were they here? They were making Andy nervous with Miranda's stare.

Cassidy blurted out honestly. ''you're the worst dancer.''

Hey.

Andy frowned. That rehab rock star named Spike was pretty bad as well. Talking with him in the green room apparently Spike had never been sober through both the 70s and the 80s. Never played his songs sober always high, now wonder his music sucked.

Making light of it. ''I don't think I'll be asked on tour with the Rockettes.''

''I think even Stephen is a lot better than you. Even our Dad's better than you. Mom's better than you.'' Cassidy stated.

Andy really appreciated their honesty. Looks like a Priestly. Speaks like a Priestly. Both had a certain dragon's wasp- tongued trait inherited. No doubt they were Miranda's offspring. Wait Stephen, were they talking about dancing?

''We wanted to see you. Mom and Emily don't like you very much. Nigel likes you though…'' Caroline interjected. Shooting Cassidy a look.

Good man Nigel. Andy was still his Six.

''You worked for Mom like Emily.'' Caroline asked. She had a fuller smile. Andy thought glumly yeah just like Emily.

''Yup, I was her Emily.'' Andy mumbled.

''You really upset Mom you know. Being on the show almost as much as _him_.'' Cassidy stated at Andy.

Caroline gave Andy a once over that was eerily similarly to Miranda's. ''Do you really hate our Mom is that why…''

Hate Miranda. Andy didn't hate Miranda she was in hell of desire for Miranda ever since she clapped eyes on Runway's silvery mane dragon. If she'd been honest with herself.

''Listen guys I don't… Your Mom is…I have never really…Andy was struggling here with Miranda's piercing eyes on two sixteen year olds. They'd probably laugh about it. How Andy felt about their Mom.

''Did Roy drive you both here?''

Andy got her answer without words. The twins' faces told her everything. Hadn't been chauffeured to Andy's.

''Cab or subway?'' Folding her arms sternly.

Cassidy groused. ''We took the subway. Don't tell our Mom.''

Andy was doing no such thing. Not going to lie to Miranda. Miranda hated Andy enough without lies.

Begin to dial a number Andy knew by heart as keys unlocked her door.

Piled high with brown bags, talking behind them. ''I have compiled the get over Miranda survival kit. I have chocolate malt balls, coronas and limes for hydration, those tiny goat cheese quiches you like that cost thirty bucks and I know you won't be leaving your dwelling for a week. Young Sachs.

For no moping, an early Happy Birthday gift now I know it's not till August my lady lion. But hey since you'll be feeling like shit. I splurged. Also Happy early Valentine's. ''

Rummaging in each bag. Head bent.

''That velvet cape in drama class I brought back remember I borrowed it back in college and lied I lost it. Well found it. Did I ever tell you how well you played a very spirited Romeo to my Juliet in acting class?''

Doug had visually scarred their college drama teacher. His Lady Macbeth in kimono was legend on campus. Along with a bizarre rendition of Ruth in Pirates of Penzance. Had the videos.

''Oh I did your laundry. I just worry you'll just lie around your place in that ratty rag North-western T-shirt.''

Starting to unpack his brimming bags.

''Got that foxy bookstore owner's number for you who your' too shy to talk to, now I know she called me weird, because she carried very little on economic theory and a capitalist pig ordering Warren Buffett's biography but being just a random bridge girl, no strings has its perks. She's not afraid to share her passion.'' Doug was rummaging through one cloth bag.

''Maybe go out a few times, nothing serious, fool around, nothing serious. Lord knows your bed springs could use it. I say goodbye Miranda Priestly whatever. Break my Andy's heart. Never mind all that simmering unconsummated chemistry between you…if Miranda Priestly can't see how great you are…how you love her. Well she's just not worth it. Or worth you. Not good enough for my care bear. Glacial Trollop.''

''Now I think we should pre mope with Smirnoff. No how about tequila.'' Doug bought sombrero hats.

Andy cleared her throat to Doug. Way to go Dougie.

Cassidy and Caroline had clearly never encountered anyone like Doug. Her tornado of a Manny.

''I thought you hated our Mom.''

Doug looked up at Andy's visitors. ''Well hi there teenage strangers.'' Doug mouthed to Andy who the hell were they. Buying Girl Scout cookies and not sharing. Hoarding the mint ones.

''Doug this is Caroline and Cassidy. Miranda's daughters.''

_Oh._

Andy growled out. ''Doug.''

''May we use your bathroom?'' Caroline asked. Andy face was scarlet. They knew now. Wonderful. Both knew Andy can't dance and was not very good at it and never will be but also was a lovesick imperfect klutz for their mother.

''Sure through my bedroom.''

Left Andy glaring hard at Doug. Doug happily told Andy no worries, he'd make non-alcoholic virgin daiquiris for both Priestly's.

That weird but cute guy said it.

_She _loved their Mom.

Cassidy grumbled. Mom wasn't a Trollop.

Andy forgot about the photograph on her desk. Cassidy elbowed Caroline showing it to her sister. Cradling it. Andy Sachs was in love with their Mom.

Tucked it in her jacket. Cassidy had to show this. Mom had to know. It wasn't taking it, just borrowing.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled on her long black cashmere coat and scarf. Taking the girls home. By cab. Told the address 129 East 72nd.<p>

''So is Doug like your boyfriend?'' Quietly asked her in the backseat, both Cassidy and Caroline not keeping their blue eyes off her.

Andy couldn't help it. Began laughing at Cassidy's question. Her and Doug. Together. Wiping her eyes from how funny it was. Almost choked up with another chuckle.

''No Doug is not my boyfriend. He's my fulltime worrier.''

''But you said you woke up with him on television.'' Cassidy was the serious one. Geez they'd seen it too.

Andy told the cab driver. ''Here.''

Paying for them and getting out with the twins.

Given a desperate look as Andy firmly took them up the townhouse steps. Ringing the bell.

Answered by Vere.

* * *

><p>Bright blue eyes looked up at Andy. Tousled hair. Golden. Curly.<p>

Andy saw it. Immediately. Christian. In him. This little boy was Thompson's. Must be four. No five.

Has Miranda's eyes. Those were her eyes. Which meant that he was Miranda's. And his.


	4. Chapter 4

He was Christian's. There was no doubt and Miranda's.

Andy felt a lot of things. It felt suddenly very hard to breathe. She felt numb and also felt like a complete blinkered fool. This hurt a lot. She was rooted to the doorway.

He was sort of the man in Miranda's life. This little boy that she had never met.

Tugging Andy. ''Do you like Lego?'' Vere was wearing Spiderman pyjamas.

Nodding at him in shock. ''I sure do.''

With the words to herself. Don't go in Sachs. Her numb mind screamed, her traitorous feet had other plans. Damn it. She did walk in. Andy gave in to blue, Miranda's blue eyes. Her defense was always paper thin against her eyes.

Him. Vere. With Christian's easy charisma, killer charm and Miranda's eyes and no doubt attitude. Vere would be achieving hostile takeovers at ten.

She felt a cold trickling dread like the time as a lowly assistant she had ventured into the dragon's den, but this time she was being led inside by a pint sized mini dragon.

''Vere.'' His name was called. Emily rounded the corner. Her eyes wide. What in bollocks hell was Andy Sachs doing here? Nigel was fitting Miranda upstairs.

''What are you doing here?'' Emily hissed at the last person she expected in Miranda's home. She blocked Sach's from coming any further, Miranda needed to be calm, soothed not driven into irrational fury. That was something Andréa did with ease to Miranda.

''Hi Em great to see you as well.'' Andy was still shell shocked, staring at the little boy.

Emily saw the twins behind Andy. ''Cass and Car came by my place.'' Andy supplied.

Emily glared at both girls with her best scandalized school marm face. ''Twins you know better than going downtown alone. Upstairs, homework now.''

Andy leaned against the banister, Emily had grown a spine, impressive. She scrutinised Ems.

Emily looked horrified. That the twins had been downtown alone? Or maybe because they'd been with Andy? Andy didn't know which and didn't really care, this was a lot to take in. Miranda had another kid. The boy was Christian's.

How in hell did it happen? Had Miranda been drugged? Slipped narcotics? Why would she willingly get in bed with him? She calculated the kid's age 4 maybe 5 if she was guessing… What would possess Miranda to sleep with that slime? Wait a minute 5 years ago was Paris. She was with him then….or before Paris?

''You shouldn't be here.'' Emily glared, her clipped British accent frosty and unwelcome.

For once, Andy entirely agreed with Emily. She shouldn't be here. Emily was watching Vere showing Andy his toys. He liked Sachs. Miranda was going to kill the girls…for bringing _her_ here.

''Tell Miranda good luck. I'll see her around.'' Andy had to get out of here. This was killing her. She had assured the girls in the taxi. ''You both can owe me.'' Hell, she didn't care if she was ever paid the taxi fare back, she wanted out, out of here.

Cassidy called after Andy to wait. She pretended not to hear.

Fleeing no hurtling away. Hurrying down the townhouse stairs at leg breaking speed.

Miranda would never know how much she hurt her. She had been with him. At least Andy inebriated didn't fall into bed with him. Nooo…Andy had standards not massive errors in judgement.

Nope her panties stayed on with Thompson, not around her ankles. Legs crossed. No Andy didn't wake up to any regrettably bed mates. Never next to Christian.

Her world was shattered and crashing down oh and meeting Vere tore Andy's world apart.

_Thompson's._

Thompson that smooth smug smarmy sycophantic bastard. Unzipped vain pompous prick…

Walking blindly to the subway.

Andy was better off.

It wasn't like they were in a relationship. They'd never had a date even. It wasn't like Andy had to take Miranda's number off her phone or take her photo off her walls or get her out of her bed.

No, removing her from her heart was far more painful.

Andy was letting go. Letting go of Miranda. Funnily she was never hers. To begin with. She was feeling very distraught and disconsolate with each step down.

She'd had Christian's kid.

Which meant Thompson had slept with Miranda. Correction he had sex with Miranda. It was probably primal and amazing. Sultry.

Clutching the subway wall. She wasn't going to cry, even as tears filled her brown eyes. Miranda was not worth it. Wiping her eyes anyway. Scrolling through her mobile for a number.

She called Darcy.

It was time to do this. Andy had put it, off, thinking she was settling back in the city.

Seeing Vere, Andy was over Miranda now. She had to move on. Leave these feelings for her behind and finally put Miranda out of her mind. For good.

* * *

><p>Something was off with Sachs tonight. Something in her had changed. Results were due in an hour. Staring straight ahead as the vivacious hosts began commentary and highlights. Andy couldn't wait to be free.<p>

She was accepting Darcy's offer she'd earlier turned down, it was an opportunity, and Andy would be stupid not to take it.

There was nothing for her here. Just another hour to go. One more hour of seeing her, she could do this. She had to do this.

She felt blue eyes on her, the whole evening. Ignoring her. Andy broke away from the waiting group during the break. She had been practising the whole day in her mind what she was going to say and here was her chance.

Andy needed a word with Thompson. Alone.

Andy followed Thompson not seeing the blue eyes that followed her every move.

''Hey. Miranda Girl.'' Thompson playfully said. Andy gritted her teeth, she hadn't been Miranda's girl in years. She wasn't Mir's anything.

Gleaming hair and pearly teeth. Sexy dimples all directed at her. His charms didn't work on her, she was creep immune.

''Thompson. We need to talk.''

Christian Thompson was Mr Wrong in every way. Ewww, his smug dashing toothy smile made Andy want to hurl. Thankful she'd given up men. Nate was her last one. Nate was nothing like this bonafide creep.

''Later.'' Gave her _a panties fall to the floor smile._ Andy began following him right into the men's room. Confrontation her sole purpose.

Even his aftershave made Andy furious. Wanted to do this in pants not wearing a tight gown and in pinching heels which were killing Andy's feet, while staring Thompson down near a urinal.

''Miranda girl aren't you in the wrong section?'' Indicating Men's just in case she missed the sign.

''Ladies are to the door to the left.'' Thompson directed dryly to Andy.

''Then I guess, you'll be making a right Thompson. That's the asshole section.''

This morally repugnant lothario was going to tell her about this bet.

Andy latched the door. Gosh he was vain, strutting. Part peacock. Pompous pisher and to think Miranda slept with him willingly.

Andy was relived she and Christian didn't engage horizontally in Paris. Almost had. Doug called it the '_I love Miranda moment so I can't possibly have sex right now with Mr Mediocre.' _

That and Andy saw the mock up in his room, that would have shook Miranda's world and like a loyal clod Andy was, she ran to her side. To protect. Defend her dragon.

Geez she was pathetically wrapped around Miranda's finger. Rushed to every whim. That was definitely a habit Andy was putting a stop to. Never again. Miranda had fawning Emily to lead around by the nose or leash. No more heel Andy. Stay Andy. No more licking red Louboutins for Andy Sachs.

Thankfully she had left before those two had got together, however it happened…, Andy wouldn't have fancied seeing Christian date Miranda. Rather slice her own throat with a sharp Blahnik stiletto or a nail filer.

Christian was such narcissist pig. Complete with swirly tail.

Josh and an intern prompter knocked. '' Five minutes and then its show time.''

Christian through the door demanded a strawberry smoothie. Josh grumbled under his breath, over indulged Hemingway wannabe. This self-flattering author wrote homogenized overpriced curdled cow dung doorstoppers was a total glib jack off in Josh's opinion.

Facing Christian, Andy had talked down child soldiers in warzones with AK 7s' taller than they were, cannibal warlords who ate their enemy so Thompson was not intimidating her.

Just keep your temper Andy. Andy repeated to herself. Be a lady.

Willpower. Hold your temper Sachs. Be calm even if Andy wanted to kick his orkhis (balls) blue.

Andy's mother's resounding voice in her head restrained her. Girls do not yell, punch…girls behave graciously…nice girls are delicate, gentle…oh hell with Aunt Toula's manners class.

She just wanted to hit Thompson. She would feel better. A lot better. Knock all his pearly caps out. Yank him around by a golden eyebrow.

Christian was unzipping his pants. ''Hey I haven't screwed in a urinal, but I'll give it a try. You finally realised what you missed did you? Paris and us.'' Christian winked, confident and totally oblivious to her anger. Leaning in to her. She couldn't believe his libido, he really thought she wanted him?

Andy found her voice. ''Zip it Thompson.'' Andy had no sudden desire to see Christian's favourite appendage.

'' Miranda told me about a bet.'' Andy's eyes blazing.

'' Oh yeah that…by the way, that little card of yours at Miranda's door was inspired. Babe. The flowers were perfect. It was quite sweet.''

Felt sick in the pit of her stomach, Andy blanched. Realisation dawning.

He hadn't? He had.

'Cavafy, E E Cummings. Poetry bit obscure but Miranda liked it.'' He leaned closer blowing in her ear, ''I wouldn't have thought a Miranda girl was that deep, but you never were the norm. You always were full of surprises Angie.''

''Andy. Christian.''

He flicked a curl of her hair. She wanted to claw his eyes out. Cavafy and EE Cunnings poetry, flowers, the card that was all her, reaching out after Paris. It was her, who had left it at Miranda's doorstep. Hoping for forgiveness for Paris. She had never heard anything back. Andy had sadly thought Miranda had rejected her.

Doug had said she was better off without Priestly if she couldn't melt at the heartfelt apology. She had spent hours finding the perfect poems. The right blooms with the right meaning.

He had used her words. Her apology to worm his way into bed with her. Seduce Miranda. He had even used her bouquet!

Christian smiled broadly at Andy. ''You really gave me the right words.''

Yeah Andy's words. He inched closer smoothing his midnight blue tie that had been chosen to make his eyes look more magnificent than they were.

Christian grinned turning to check the mirror. ''A-girl you really helped me out. If you'd played your cards right you could have been my assistant.''

'' That diary. Wow what a window into La Priestly's world. Her fickle likes and dislikes listed. That was quite a fluke you lost it. My stroke of luck.''

Andy swallowed, everything about Miranda was in her diary. Thompson had used it. Her allergies, likes, dislikes, her appointments even how she took her coffee.

''When? Did you both?'' Could hardly say the words 'get together, become a couple' Christian shrugged leaning against the basin.

''Just after Paris. I found myself not getting what I wanted, not being on top, and I should always be on top. So I found your diary, right on my sofa and I said to myself here is an opportunity Christian, grasp it, I decided to have Miranda help me out. I had everything I needed to make her come around.''

Thompson was a piece of work.

''I dropped by her place and saw your lovely note and nice flowers left. So it began. In the end, I got what I wanted.''

''You hurt Miranda.''

Brushing off lint on his shirt disinterested. ''So.''

''Sachs you have to understand how the world works. Miranda ends up with people like me. We go together like hand in glove. Same ambitions. Same drives. Same need to not lose.''

Andy glowered at Christian sure everyone including Andy's Miranda wanted his wondrous bestowed unicorn penis.

How lucky for Miranda she got an inflated smug peacock. Macy's Day parade floats had less hot air.

''You just fetched for her nothing more. Miranda girl.'' Mocking Andy, relishing this. ''Aww you thought it meant more. That's cute. A crush… was little Andy in love or in lust.''

He straightened an imaginary wrinkle in his shirt. ''Be a love and hand me my jacket, if we're not going to play I really don't need to stay.''

Checking his bleached white teeth. Who wears white dinner jackets in 2015? Only Cary Grant or George Clooney. Thompson was neither.

''Do you love her?'' Christian stared at Andy in the reflection. '' Do I have to? Love. God you're so naïve Andy girl. It was just sex. I used her. Kid I would've gone to bed with Irv Ravitz if necessary. I flattered her. Actually your note did. It nailed her.''

Amused at Andy's plight. ''Boy you do have it bad. Still? Tell you what, run along Sachs and after you're voted off, I'll tell you all about my night with Miranda.'' Smirking at Andy.

''I'll share every intimate detail.'' Grinning coldly. Christian played with her chignon. She stiffened, pulling away.

Running his finger along Andy's bare taunt shoulder blade. The one he didn't have. ''I know you'd love to hear how she was. Miranda's very…well let's just say she's a velvety… clenching tight… fit.''

Slapped Christian across his face.

''Shut up Christian.'' Andy warned. Thompson could go to hell talking about Miranda like that.

Running his hand over his struck chiselled jaw.

''Just so you know, when I left Miranda, I kinda blamed you, sort of implied it was _a _friendly little bet you and I shared and wagered in Paris… Told her, how over drinks you suggested I sleep with her. Use her. Fix her wagon. Who knew the dragon would get just that, and knocked up.''

Andy's stared at Thompson. Disgusted.

''I implied that you made this list with me, a challenge to me to bed her. For every demeaning thing she flung at you.''

''I didn't write that list Thompson.'' Andy proclaimed.

'' No you didn't but I did.'' Christian stated.

''Ever wonder why you were distributed from NY suddenly. Ask Miranda. She can't stand the sight of you.''

Andy mulled this. During her first month, she'd suddenly been urged by John Graham at The Mirror to try overseas assignments. Andy had jumped at the chance, she'd flourished abroad as a reporter. Foreign destinations from Istanbul to Honduras were Andy's baptism of fire.

Christian was a sociopathic charmer who was a cold blooded snake.

''but I left her your diary to curl up to. A souvenir''

''What about Vere?'' Andy asked.

''Who?''

''Your kid you preening jackass.'' Andy stated.

''Yeah _that_.'' Shrugging his shoulders lazily and unconcerned. Could care less. Acted like his child was a dinner order he suddenly didn't want. You don't exchange a kid back.

''An inconvenience. Contraceptives aren't always reliable.'' Checking his Omega watch. '' Gotta go Miranda girl.''

No. Grabbing Christian's arm strongly. ''You prick. You listen to me. If Miranda wants you to be a good father to Vere you will be. The best. You'll support her. Him. Be there. Do you understand me? Thompson.'' Pushed Christian for emphasis of her words.

''Get a life Sachs. Miranda's a big girl. She has full custody. Sign up to a lesbian outreach program you need one.''

Andy still gripped Thompson, she did weight train. Andy had enviable beautiful brachioradialis. Wasn't worth it. She was going to be the better woman, person.

Pushed free by Andy, after a good hard shove from her. Had she mussed his perfect in place hair? Shame.

Christian pushed up against Andy, pinned by his full body weight. Turning her face away from him. Tanned hands held Andy's sides which ran up to grip her defined clavicle. Still held.

''I think it's just killing you, eating you up inside that I tasted her and you'll never do that.''

''Take your hands off me. Christian. Now.'' Andy warned him.

'' Miranda's loyal little lapdog no her dyke dog.'' Muttered nastily, letting go of Andy. Shaking his tousled blond head. '' A waste.''

He had the life. Only concern. Himself. That and catching his reflection in as many mirrors as possible.

Christian got what he wanted. A lucrative publishing contract, two book deals. Cloud nine for him. Andy watched him prance off revolted, someone like him existed.

* * *

><p>The professional dancers were doing a rousing number to the Motown song ''Dancing in the Streets.''<p>

Miranda had seen Andréa follow Thompson, who now was spending longer than a few minutes in a lavatory with Christian Thompson. Were they having sex? Should she care? Miranda did…didn't.

Christian thought with his shvantz. Did Andrea?

Andréa was just as clothing optional repugnant and depraved as Christian, just with a less urbane smile. No, Andrea had a blinding smile that projected kindness, warm wholesomeness, decency albeit Miranda found it mildly goofy at times.

Miranda scoffed right Andy Sachs was such a portrait of honesty. She was manipulative especially with her melting smile. Andrea was duplicitous and mendacious, possessing zero scruples who she'd blindly helped with that recommendation.

That day overhearing Emily on the line with her, Miranda had almost taken a risk, was going to call her last assistant. How unMiranda like that would have been.

Miranda would try and delve, perhaps gently discover what this attraction was between them. Miranda felt it. Had tried to deny and prevent it, many times which was why she sent Andrea out on numerous errands.

To make her stay away from her.

Privately agreed with Emily's words to Serena having very large shoes to fill. No one else filled them like Andrea.

Almost decided against this, talking herself out of it. This was crazy. This was illogical, missing an assistant? Not just any assistant. Miranda just missed Andrea.

Stared at her phone nastily.

What was she supposed to have started a conversation with to her? ''Hello Andrea, I know you don't like me very much but I can't get you out of my head since Paris and I want you to meet me for drinks no not coffee you've fetched liberally enough Starbucks beverages for me this past year.'' Or ''Andrea I want you to go on a date with me so I can gather if I'm attracted to you or just going certifiable.''

After seeing that beaming vibrant creature across the street waving at her. Miranda had almost taken a leap.

Deciding in the car she would call her on the weekend and ask Andrea out. Even if the silly thing now wore an edgy leather jacket and other unsavoury fashion brands. Sachs was charmingly clumsy, flaky but entrancing to Miranda.

Then Christian came into the picture that week. With the right words and steady sincerity and made a fool of Miranda.

Once Miranda may have even cared for Andrea. Maybe a little. Maybe a lot. Maybe too much.

Once Miranda wanted the best for Andrea but betting with Thompson as a payback for her treatment of Andrea. How they'd decided this so casually over drinks made her still sick. Christian told her everything, enjoying her discomfort. Miranda once knew Andrea thought fashion was silly and shallow but reading it in Andrea's entries in her journal how she was a cold heartless bitch. Hurt.

Why had Andréa brought the twins back home? Why had she acted so surprised by Vere, if Emily's description was anything to go by?

Christian exited the men's room, delighted as he caught Miranda's icy gaze. Shot a satisfied look at Miranda, as if he'd indeed just had intercourse in a stall. With Andréa.

Miranda saw Andy exit smoothing her dress down. They must have. Spun on her heel revolted.

Angry at feeling anything for Andrea Sachs.

* * *

><p>Andy returned to the group. Thompson smirked at her, giving a leering look at Andy. Prompted on air in two minutes. One hassled intern brought Christian his drink. Spat it out. ''Read my lips. Extra thick.''<p>

Andy couldn't punch Christian or have him flung in a Turkish prison which he so richly deserved but she could do this. Stopping the humiliated intern. Andy took the glass of strawberry smoothie.

''On air in 4…3...2… big smiles…1.''

''Let me check the consistency.'' Holding the glass up. Appraising the thickness.

Poured it over his head. ''Thick enough for you.'' Andy gave a big smile. Who knew Christian could squeal like a _Christina._ Doug offered his hankie. On white, that was going to stain.

The elimination results were a shock. Spike was off, due to groping his partner's ass. No elimination tonight.

Andy was safe.

What? No! Andy didn't want to be here anymore. Didn't want to do this any longer. She just wanted off of Dancing with Stars. Away from a certain blue eyed Ice Queen.

Just great. Still on. For another week. Maybe if she broke her leg or sprained something. Maybe her pride.

Why couldn't the viewers at home give her a break? Andy just wanted to step away from Miranda. Walk away with some of her pride intact and in place and not shredded. She contemplated throwing herself down a few stairs, deliberately spraining her ankle. Beg her a few contacts for an emergency assignment anywhere.

Avoiding Miranda's gaze.

Andy saw them first. Holding banners. Rushing over. Oh god. Not here. Not now.

''Surprise!'' Andy's Mom, Mrs Sachs greeted her. Hugged Andy hard.

'' Mom! Aunt Toula. You're here. Both of you.'' Rubbing Andy's cheek from lipstick.

''Not just us, Uncle Ian's here. He's parking the car. Manhattan's expensive. Mrs Rossini from two doors down sends her best but she's having her feet scraped.'' Too much information.

''Auntie Voula and Uncle Taki will be calling you.'' Let the coddling begin. Andy couldn't wait for the same old question when are you getting married Andy and starting to make babies.

''Uncle Nick and Cousin Nikki might visit next week.''

''Your other cousins are driving up for next week.'' Wow their family dog couldn't make it. Wait how many of her cousins? As she received a beaming smile of all twenty seven.

Did Doug know about this? Doug looked just as surprised but thrilled. Mrs Sachs was great.

Andy loved her Mom she did, what with all of her warmth and wisdom and that uncanny healthy servings of guilt she served up to her children especially to Andy.

That only Moms can inflict of constant never ending nagging with beginnings of not_ living near home. Not visiting more. Not coming home for holidays. Lectured how she was travelling too much. Putting herself in constant danger._ _Not calling her grandparents' more often._

_Couldn't she cover news in their hometown? What was wrong with Three Oaks Herald Courier? Nothing, just breaking news __of__ 17 below and a 24 hour knitting beeathon or when Mrs Raino called 911 to open a jar because it was thanksgiving and she needed red currant jelly or when a pumpkin was stolen and brought back carved yup those bits of news really trumped CNN__..._

Told with a pinch, she looked too bony.

Andy inside groaned and so the Sachs family drama begins.

Andy knew one thing she was going to need all the alcohol from the get over Miranda survival kit and soon and earplugs. Doug better have bought earplugs.

Author's Note: Miranda informed me after I handed her smelling salts to ahem, her being with Christian, that you can back out should you wish to clutch your pearls as this is gasp unbetaed and will go up in rating M. More Chapters soon as I footloose and salsa through them.


	5. Chapter 5

Andy was still on the show, survived the round to get a golden ticket to continue mamboing. Not that Doug ever doubted her staying on Dancing with the Stars. _Never. _

Thompson and the strawberry smoothie incident Doug had recorded. Doug played it back with relish and also slow motioned it. Bless a steamed off Andy Sachs.

The viewers loved it. Stocky Jones on Local 7 had called to follow Andy around for the day. Doug was fielding calls from a milkshake company wanting Andy for an ad. Andy declined both.

Andy's Mom was staying with her, her Aunt and Uncle were staying with Doug. The thing was Andy felt her Mom hadn't been quiet since leaving the studio and that had been two days ago and today Andy was ready to max out her credit card and check into a hotel in Juarez for some peace and quiet.

Andy also got news that just made her day.

Sasha had ruptured his tendon and couldn't dance with her, so Andy was to be coached by Derek. Which meant spending time with Miranda. Just great. Last thing Andy wanted to do or be. Near her.

''Glide and step and glide.'' Derek's voice urged.

Andy hated this. Hated the rumba. Dance of love. Rubbish. This stunk. She stunk at this dance. A sensual game of attraction between Andy's hips and at present Miranda's hips. Oh Fantastic.

Doing this number as rivals partnering with Derek. So far there'd been stepped on feet. Derek's feet. They had a week to get this right.

Miranda's exceedingly wonderful ability of doing everything perfectly and soft words of encouragement was starting to piss Andy off. Had no right.

''Andy you have to speak with your hips.'' Derek helpfully interjected.

Andy didn't know what language her hips were speaking towards Miranda but they were as stiff as an ironing board and angry with her.

Shot a rueful look at Derek that read Hey Pal, Andy Sachs hips don't lie, she wasn't happy doing this or being here. Most of all shaking her thing with Miranda Priestly.

''No Andréa that's not right.''

''Sorry I forgot you're the authority on everything.'' Snapping. Blue eyes widened at Andy's sharp tone.

Derek called a break. He needed one. With these two. Guiding both Derek felt he may pull out his hair if they made it to Tango and Salsa.

Bickering came as natural as air with Sachs and Priestly. Miranda had had enough, deciding to take drastic action. With Andrea's hips. Timidity be damned.

Felt it. Miranda's hands.

Miranda contacting to her. Sucking air in at her closeness. ''Move with me.'' Causing a tingling shiver against Andy's earlobe as Miranda's lips brushed the inside shell.

Andy had no choice. Moving with her.

Slowly and erotically languid began moving together. Closely melded to Miranda.

''There. I believe we found our rhythm.''

Both were flushed. Broke apart. Miranda's eyes were very blue and more intense at Andy.

Andy needed water. Evian or a bottle of Dasani, heck even artisan FIJI water any brand would do. Yup, a nice quenching refreshing douse of H20 more like a cold shower in sub-zero currents Andy needed.

Andy was surprised she could walk without wobbling.

Miranda's thighs pressing to her. Andy now understood those words in Shall We Dance film.

She had watched it, the movie too many times, ''the rumba, dance of love is the vertical expression of a horizontal wish.

You have to hold her, like the skin on her thigh is your reason for living. Let her go, like your heart's being ripped from your chest.

Throw her back, like you're going to have your way with her right here on the dance floor. _If Derek wasn't coming back_.

And then finish, like she's ruined you for life.'' Oh she really understood those words now.

Yup that was Miranda and the Rumba. For Andy Sachs. Ruined her life and still ruining it.

''Thank you for bringing Cassidy and Caroline home.'' Broken out of her dirty Rumba sex thoughts by Miranda handing Andy the cab fare.

Andy refusing it. Didn't want her money. Thrusting the twenty back at Miranda.

'' Miranda about…

Heard an exasperated. ''_Douglas_ stop trying to be spun by Maksim, here she is.'' Andy wiped her face, groaning in her US Open t-shirt. Too late to hide

Drop Andy in the middle of the Gobi desert. Bury Andy in a goddamn cave on the moon. Strand Andy on Tristan da Cunha. And somehow, _she'd _find a way to find her. Andy's mother.

''Baby. _Oh._ Is this Miranda?''

Andy stepped towards Mrs Sachs with a warning. ''Mom.'' Andy's eyes indicated this was indeed Miranda as she politely introduced her. ''Miranda this is my Mom.''

Mrs Sachs wanted a lot of things for Andy.

Mainly to be safe and find love. Her little girl deserved love. She had her spirit, her intellect and innate kindness and her baby had inherited the Portokalos hair. Andy's Uncle Nick could eat cold moussaka it wasn't from a drop of Turks or Wookie breeding.

Andy deserved someone amazing not a snide, dismissive, tempestuous, and icy, stuck up, uptight, vain, mean, cruel heinous bitch like Miranda Priestly.

''Ms Priestly. I'm Andy's Mom.''

Still Mrs Sachs extended her hand with a polite but less bright more civil. ''Hello nice to finally meet you.''

Clasped it and let go of Miranda's hand. Studying Miranda intently. Andy's Mom's entire body language bristled with dislike. What this woman had put her baby through.

Miranda knew immediately Sachs mother didn't like her. Not that, that wholly bothered Miranda but it did. She usually was fine with the title frigid ice queen, but today she was nervous under those brown _judging_ eyes.

Bubbly Aunt Toula couldn't smooth this out even. ''Miranda Priestly we've heard lots about you. All good.'' Toula Miller quipped quickly.

'' Gave Andy a look. Was so happy to finally meet Andy's Miranda. ''I'm Andy's Aunt…Toula.''

Miranda raised a haughty brow.

''Andy's never said anything remotely bad about you, considering you were such a horrible boss to her. All the time.'' Andy winced. Silently galling at her relative. Oh Aunt Toula shut up now.

Miranda's unfathomable blue eyes were boring into only hers. The clear look of. _'Oh was I.'_

''Andy's not like that anyway, not a mean bone in her body takes after Richard's side, not ours we hold grudges we're loud and insular. Greek. You should meet my grandmother Yiayia still sleeps with a knife under her pillow to ward off kidnapping Turks.''

Miranda had that look and body language of bore someone else with your rambling. '' She always talked about you. Lots.'' Andy felt like sinking into the dance floor. ''Loads she's practically enamoured with you!''

Aunt Toula!

Toula Miller was known to babble uncontrollably even on her first date _ever_ at thirty. She was a late bloomer. Meeting her future husband Ian on this date. After seeing him outside Andy's Great Aunt Voula's travel agency.

They'd actually first seen each other at _Dancing Zorba's_, Andy's gramps Gus and Nana family restaurant wasn't a swinging hot spot for potential suitors or hunky dates for Aunt Toula who was only allowed to date nice Greek boys and only Greek.

''I have no idea why she'd be so nice about you.'' Mrs Sachs stated. Appraising the haughty harridan severely.

''Excuse me.'' Miranda was rigid.

''What is there about you to like even?'' Mrs Sachs asked her honestly.

''Mom!'' Andy gasped.

Shot a look don't embarrass her with Miranda. Aunt Toula had already done a stellar job. Years of knowing her Mom to well told Andy this was futile, to not _not_ embarrass her.

Andy eyes widened like a deer caught in Dodge headlights. What in hell was her Mom doing?

Nettling Miranda, Andy began trying to steer her away from asking anything of Miranda. No one questioned or had a conversation with La Priestly. Unless it benefited her. Miranda didn't do conversations with mere mortals or plebeians or commoners or lower insignificant class of proles and least of all Andy's lowly mother, or explain herself or answer to anyone ever.

Andy brightly offered Dunkin Donuts White Chocolate Raspberry lattes with little heart sprinkles. Her Mom's absolute favourite. It would be her treat. Hell, Andy would throw one in for Miranda. Ms Sourpuss. If anyone needed little pink and red heart toppings Miranda did.

Or she could go five blocks to Starbucks just for Miranda. Chiding herself, yeah Sachs this getting over Miranda and wiping her hands of La Priestly wasn't working out in the least, not when they'd rumbaed and she smelled so good.

''No hon. I mean I think you have to realise Ms Priestly here is a spoiled…

''Mom.'' Andy warned, cutting her Mom's opinion of Miranda off.

''Miranda, my Mom's just a little cranky and jetlagged.'' Mindless of the fact they drove to NYC.

''No Andréa, quiet, I wish to know what it is I am other than spoiled.'' Challenging Mrs Sachs with a look of pure ice. ''Please do enlighten me.''

''Don't you order my daughter around.'' Mrs Sachs glared. Miranda's eyes blinked. Andy's eyes widened, here comes the Greek fire. Her mother had a temper, an epic temper.

''Andy is not some toy you can order around to your biding or dismiss or discard when her use is up.''

Miranda looked like Cerulean time. Poisonous smile and all. Teeth bared. ''I beg your pardon. _Toy._ I think the only one guilty of being toyed with or used by is Andréa here, on others like myself. I always found your daughter lacking in many qualities. ''

Tilting her surly silvery head as a warning.

Miranda Priestly really exuded a vipery spiteful woman.

Andy's Mom was seeing red and if Miranda Priestly feared Editor of Runway knew what was good for her she'd back down.

''My daughter Andreas Portokalos Sachs is not…

Miranda Priestly did not do apologies for herself. Not to Ohioan housewives. Directing her attention to Toula.

'' Ms?''

Toula supplied ''Miller.''

''Ms Miller it's been a most insightful meeting and Mrs Sachs.'' Looking at Andy's Mom up and down with a withering look that Andy knew well enough. Turning her cold eyes away.

Dismissed by the Ice Queen. Gosh, New Yorkers thought it was cold outside with the blizzard, try the frost and icicles forming in this dance studio.

'' You arrogant. Conceited. Preening. That's why you're constantly alone you just disregard others with little care. Look at yourself, you didn't deserve someone like my Andy slaving for you and you sure as hell don't now. Thank god my daughter walked away from you. In Paris.''

Spun back at Mrs Sachs. Andy knew don't mention Paris.

Derek came in before Miranda spoke back.

They danced for another hour, Miranda in bristling silence until Miranda got a sudden phone call she had to take.

''Yes. Have you checked it again? Do that. Read it to me.'' To Andy, Miranda sounded well less Miranda. ''No I'm coming home, yes right now.'' Rushing as she pulled on her expensive coat.

Andy followed Miranda. Ignoring her Mom's words not to. ''I have to.''

Rushing downstairs, after Miranda.

With no Emily to assist. It was her day off. Her IPhone battery wasn't low it was dead. Roy was nowhere to be found. Heavy traffic in Midtown probably made him have to move. Dropping her purse on the sidewalk, the contents went everywhere.

Long pianist hands helped gather up her scattered things for her, meeting big brown eyes she really should hate and did hate.

''Let me help you, Miranda.'' Shouldn't let Sachs do this to her, like be so close to her or nice to her.

Hailing a cab together. A silent ride together, Andy blamed her Mom, Miranda wouldn't even look at her. Way to go Mom, tell Miranda she's devoid of feelings.

Arrived back. Cara was long gone as the twins' nanny. Rosie their housekeeper didn't usually work on weekends and Nigel was helping babysit Cassidy and Caroline with Vere.

''Six!'' Andy was greeted by Nigel happily.

Vere had a fever and wasn't feeling well. Andy always thought Miranda's home life would be very rigid and anal, everything in place it was a bit, just not where Vere was.

Intended to go as soon as Andy saw her safely home to the townhouse but Vere had other plans.

Andy had a lot of mishaps on air. She didn't mind what Vere had done.

So he'd thrown up.

On her. Of course Thompson's kid did.

Thus why Andy Sachs was in a borrowed robe. Only in her Nike underwear beneath it. Her clothes were washing for another hour. Which meant another hour for drying them. Which meant Andy was stuck at Miranda's for hours.

Holding a warm mug between her hands. Watched by three Priestly's and one Kipling.

Andy bit her lip. Geez and she thought interviewing North Korean defectors and the head of the Iranian Revolutionary Guards was hard and tense.

Forming a nervous smile at them.

Patricia was still here, soppily came over to Andy. Miranda's pet always liked Andy. The only Priestly that did.

Andy hoped Miranda wouldn't hold it against the St Bernard. As if her furry pet lacked taste.

Nigel was given a long look by Miranda as he asked Andy. ''How was her career going? Busy?'' Nigel gave his friend of many years a nudge to talk to her. Andy wasn't going to bite.

'' Can't complain, it's pretty good. There's an investigative report, on BBC next week and some other political stuff I'm covering.'' Just super she'd said Miranda's word, a word to never utter in her presence. _Stuff._

Sipping her hot drink which caused froth on her upper lip.

Miranda rolled her eyes. Andrea had been talking about her work for the last ten minutes with whipping froth on her face like a three old and it was driving Miranda crazy.

Unable to contain herself. Crossed over to Andy with purpose and wiped it with her finger, from Andy's face. Miranda was used to mess. She had a five year old.

Sachs was far more undignified. Vere wasn't as grubby or as mucky even in a high chair once. It was almost like dribbling corn chowder time in that hideous bag lady sweater.

Miranda shouldn't have touched Andrea. Yes they'd sort of touched before, brushed fingertips almost every day at Runway. Handing coffee to her.

Andy had often watched Miranda caress fabrics with her fingers. Gracefully she'd trace the folds of silk or other rich textures between her fingers. Smooth it out or stroking the texture, Andy simply loved her hands.

Andy was tingling from Miranda's soft digit feathering her philtrum. Blushing Andy thought Miranda had a hint of pink dust her smooth ivory skin also.

The weather outside was becoming worse.

The twins asked her. Did Andy Sachs play Xbox, of that Andy was an expert. Dragged by them away.

Nigel was trying for Six as he watched Miranda fuss and make dinner for someone she unreasonably despised. ''Miranda I think you should give Six a chance. Hear her side. I'm sure if you'd just listen to Andy, maybe she and this Christian thing is not what you think. ''

''Nigel, I read her diary. Emily has and you have also. It is all there. Her opinions.''

Nigel adamantly refused to believe about Andy making Christian use Miranda.

He'd once given Six, the poor unplucked, unfashionable Ohioan duckling a pair of Chanel boots and voila she'd worn them with due respect. Hadn't desecrated it by pairing it with chunky Lands' End or Gap.

Nope Chanel liked Six. It was the best judge of character. As did Armani and Valentino. Suited Six's Mediterranean lovely complexion.

Nigel thoughtfully listened to everything horrible about Andy well handing a botanical oven mitt to Miranda.

Miranda sniffed, draining her one side dish. To herself, Sachs had better like her cooking and not say one disparaging remark or she could go walk home in this snow storm, in that fluffy robe.

Nigel knew how Miranda got this way with Sachs. Six tended to make Miranda flip out in acting irrationally over everything Sachs did and or said. Always at each other.

It was like Andrea Sachs existed to piss her off permanently. Nigel just wished Six would lay one on Miranda.

Maybe if Six, just kissed Miranda, it would finally cease their searing unresolved sexual tension and denied foreplay.

''Andrea Sachs is a conniving, deceitful, insolent, lacking human decency little…Miranda chopped herbs for her dish as if it was Sachs on her cutting board. '' who I abhor more than Irv.''

Nigel swallowed poor Six. Miranda loathed Irving Ravitz with every fibre of her being.

Cooking relaxed her and besides she couldn't very well serve Andréa, Patricia's organic dog food however tempting it was. Maybe leftover lumpy cold Thai or spicy Moroccan cous cous she wondered if Andy suffered from IBS at all like Stephen did. Scrutinising her spice rack.

Acute food poisoning was only the beginning of what she wanted Andy Sachs to suffer.

Choosing the Wedgewood set to dine on. It was tasteful.

''Right.'' Nigel quipped. Serve your supposed enemy for life on bone china. Six will be shaking and quivering in fear.

''Mostly she makes me so mad. I told you what she did to me in the car.'' Wrenching the fridge door open with irritation, Miranda shivered from that feeling as Andrea had kissed her wrist. Almost revelled in the feeling of Andrea's mouth loving her pulse point.

Oh Nigel had been told what Six did and almost did. Sounded like Six, had full intent to ravish The Ice Queen in her car was sheer suicide by flare gun? Six was either brave or plain crazy.

Nigel raptly watched Miranda's body language, his eyebrows rose at his dragon lady boss's rant about Six and also how she was going to a lot of trouble especially making this for someone she couldn't stand unless it was an excuse to show off.

Usually Miranda did this to intimidate enemies, like the Board serve them Cordon Bleu quality cooking that and speak fluent french and know culture and art on a connoisseur level and make them see and realize how inferior they are.

Well most living organisms were to Miranda. As far as Nigel's knowledge Miranda never cooked for Stephen or the twins' father.

Playing Xbox was a ruse Cassidy guided Andy to hers and Caroline's bedroom which was huge.

Loaned a pair of jeans and a top since Andy's clothes were now in the dryer. Mom didn't have anyone dine in pjs or fluffy robes.

Both girls were being nicer to Andy than in her apartment. Why?

Caroline nudged her sister. Andy's expressive eyes rounding at what Cassidy held.

They took it. Those sneaky pilfering red Priestly progeny adolescents.

Saw both torn pages unfolded. ''We read them.'' Andy swallowed hard. Had Miranda read them?

Backing up.

''No Andy. Mom hasn't seen them.'' Caroline had deduced Andy Sachs was shy and deep, knew this by the folded torn pages addressed to their Mom. That she had found behind the photo they took.

With Mom being Mom, Andy was not inclined to be bold, Caroline felt. Mom probably intimidated the crap out of poor Andy.

Caroline surmised Andy didn't know Mom's good sides even.

The softness. Her smile. Probably never seen them before as her once assistant. Mom could be a tad forceful and silkily volatile at Runway. Car had interned at Mom's work last summer. Yes Mom did eat assistants for breakfast over little things but that was Mom at work not here at home.

All assistants were just invisible to Mom once. Not Emily.

_Caroline just knew Andy wasn't a bit like vapid Stephen when he pursued Mom. Stephen when he was after Mom did grand gestures. Tickets to the ballet and philharmonic. Out to the most popular restaurants at a table for two. Stephen sent bouquets and took Mom out almost every night and pretended to even like them. Her and Cass. _

_Stephen's Mom Ms Botox made them be flower girls at the wedding. Cassidy flatly refused to call him her stepdad. Just Steve to his jargon. When he complained Cass only called him. ''Stevie.''_

_Stephen was such a jerk. Bought them things to keep out of his way. Whenever he didn't want to talk about things, or upset Mom which he did often, it was here Cass, Car the latest gadget thing now go upstairs and gave gifts of priceless jewellery for Mom. _

_Always a signature Cartier necklace or bracelet box to open. To make up for when he yelled at Mom or drank too much. Stephen was so resentful of Mom's career during their marriage._

_Cassidy suggested recently Mom should pawn or auction it. Mom did. Auctioned them and gave it to a few charities she admired. A women's shelter and breast cancer. Anonymously._

Caroline, in her twin's opinion, was more use to sensitive, spook easily types from art and creative writing class than popular no mincing words Cassidy. Car even let those sensitive Byronic tree huggers sit with her in the cafeteria.

''Mom hasn't been shown them. Yet.''

Cassidy was blunter and candid.

Studying Andy. She was just like Jacobi Somers who took two years to tell Nadine Anstruther how he felt about her. Jacobi was a tongue tied blushing romantic disaster much like Andy here.

Cassidy hoped Andy Sachs didn't choke to. Like Jacobi did every time. Cassidy vowed she'd have to watch Andy's interactions with Mom more closely.

It took a shift in Jacobi's universe to make him do something instead of mooning over her. _Forever. _That shift was in the shape of Lake Trevelyan. Jock. Athletic. Cocky. Dumb as a…

Jacobi was spurred to take action by Lake's offending tongue shoved down Nadine's throat. Some guys were such lizard tongues. Got Nadine, tackling Lake and a spot on the football team.

Andy had better not injure Mom with her tongue or sloppy kissing.

''Those were private.'' Andy said. She'd put them away in a drawer she thought. Miranda's kids found with ease.

''Yeah. We still read them though.'' Cassidy admitted.

They had to intervene. '' Andy we know you love our Mom. You do. You wrote it. You're not like ugh anal Stephen or that weenie that got Mom pregnant.'' Cassidy grumbled out his name. ''Christian.''

Cassidy said Christian's name with disgust. Both Cass and Car never liked Christian Thompson immediately. He was very handsome but smooth and empty. Big deal he wrote for New York Magazine or Vanity Fair.

''He made Mom so unhappy. Using her.'' Andy slunk down at that thought. Did she really want to hear about them as a couple?

The idea of Thompson anywhere near Miranda clothed or naked made her feel woozy and nauseous.

Cassidy huffed '' Christian treated Mom like bed her and leave and Mom deserves a lot better than that forking jerk, she's a spooning and snuggle. Andy.''

''Spooning and snuggle?'' Andy suppressed a grin.

''I did a quiz for Mom once.''

Cassidy privately felt Mom would melt at these written words of Andy's. Wondering what language the ending was written in. Should Google it.

''Guys I…your Mom and I, we…she sort of hates me a lot.'' Andy took the pages from Caroline. ''I wrote these in Paris and then I walked away and I regretted it, it was the biggest mistake I ever made.''

Caroline sat down next to a slumped Andy. ''Christian kinda took my chance if any with her away.''

Cassidy frowned listening to Andy talk about what happened and how it started what she left for their Mom.

'' No he didn't.'' Caroline promised.

''That loser.'' Cassidy stated. ''Mom thought you did that to her. Does Mom know you didn't?'' Andy shook her head glumly.

''Mom should know what Christian did. She has to know.''

''Yeah.'' Andy agreed. Miranda would probably think she was lying about this to.

Andy shared the same visceral reaction to Christian. Hey maybe they'd get along. Hatred of Thompson their icebreaking bond. Andy suddenly felt a mutual warm affinity to harsh Cassidy.

''You can start seeing our Mom after you tell her you love her.'' Cassidy darkly added. ''Andy just don't ever make her cry. When you do kiss her, don't be all tongue-y or grossy giraffe.''

Fine if Andy ever kissed their Mom she wouldn't use her tongue like windshield wipers.

Andy knew how to kiss but she wasn't a female kamakis. That was her second cousin Milos's career.

Called to dinner.

Sachs didn't just like it. She loved it. Petit caramelized onion goat cheese soufflés and roasted lamb with a dessert of raspberry sorbet. Was there nothing Miranda couldn't do well? Runway Editor, gourmet chef Andy complimented Miranda who gave a tight little smile.

Miranda checked on Vere.

Andy clothes were dry. Only problem was she couldn't get a cab or walk to the subway and unless her Metrocard included a dogsled and her yelling ''Mush.'' Andy was stranded here.

Nigel nudged Miranda to offer Andy a room. Fine, Patricia didn't have any room in her doggy bed for Andrea.

Miranda was pretending she didn't care and she really didn't care that Andy enjoyed her cooking or even her company.

It had been the polite thing to do, feed her and not make Andréa navigate a blizzard. Miranda's mother had raised her well-mannered even towards someone like Andréa.

Despite the bet. Andrea being just Andrea and also being a debasing reprobate and a debauchee.

One frozen to death journalist was not what Miranda wanted to happen to Sachs. No there were worse fates. Like seeing Sachs career take a nose dive and having to report news in Duluth.

Alarming the townhouse, Andy Sachs was staying the night.

However reluctant Andy was or Miranda maybe to Andy staying the night Cassidy and Caroline beamed, shown to a guest room off the twins and Miranda's bedrooms, Nigel was also staying but on the first floor.

Nigel whispered. ''Miranda, please just talk to Six.''

Miranda steeled herself. ''Fine. I'll go see Andréa and talk.'' Miranda's acquiescence startled Nigel.

Nigel added to annoy her. ''Don't do what you always do with Six.''

Miranda turned back to Nigel. ''What precisely do I always do with Andréa?''

''Your barbed verbal parries at Andy, you make her nervous.'' Nigel informed. Miranda looked delighted at this.

Nigel implored Miranda. ''Call her Andy, Miranda try it even once.''

Miranda would never call Andrea. Andy. Never.

Exhaling as she stepped upstairs, her bare feet sinking into plush carpet.

En garde. Sachs.

* * *

><p>Andy pulled off Cassidy's shirt and on her own clean top, feeling the softness between her fingers of the provided Sea Island cotton pyjamas left for her, she'd wear the bottoms, this was the first time she was here in Miranda's living space.<p>

Andy had never seen much of Miranda's home delivering The Book.

All assistants weren't allowed upstairs or on the furniture.

Andy wondered what Miranda's bedroom was like. Was it like this, well decorated? Resembling an Architectural Digest spread maybe with an oil painting like this one in her room for the night, hey was that a priceless Turner.

Was it floral or minimalist?

Did she read herself to sleep like Andy did, if so what books were next to her bed stand? If Andy shared her bed, not that Andy ever would be slipping into bed with Miranda, would she have to gently remove her glasses from her from falling asleep with them on?

Would Andy lean into her and kiss her aquiline nose. The small bump that Andy thought was regal and cute.

Those glasses. Sensual coquetry. Miranda exuded a cold indifferent teasing librarian in them. Andy dreamt of being those glasses.

Andy many times was a goner when Miranda rolled the edge of glasses over her bottom lip. Miranda did that an awful lot, more than was good for her at Runway when Andy worked nearby.

Did Miranda wear satin or silk?

PJs or a Nightgown? Staring down at her own now clean tank top. Andy just knew Miranda definitely didn't wear plain cotton. Did she like being just held at night? Quirking a smile at Cassidy's words 'spoon and snuggle' huh. The Ice Queen?

Andy's phone rang, breaking out of her Miranda bed habit thoughts. ''Doug. No I'm fine. I'm at Miranda's.''

''Your there. In her place. Doors down from where she sleeps. Just slip in and say Miranda…I love you and I want you…naked. ''

''Doug I cannot do that. ''Andy declared scandalized.

''Okay tell her you love her, naked. It's a bit aggressive and I might have to bail you out of jail. ''

Andy shook her head.

''Do it Andy. Say it to her. Simple four words '' I love you. Miranda.'' Think of me stuck with your Mom in this blizzard for hours, being plied with Tollhouse cookies and Betty Crocker frosting, living on that one hope that you finally told the woman of your dreams how you felt about her. How you've always felt about her.''

''Doug. It's not that simple. There are complications.'' Andy frowned at the receiver. She hadn't told Doug about Vere. It was private.

''Like what? Andy. Andy you have seen and experienced the worst parts of her right. Right but if you just talk to her. Tell her. Maybe you'll get to discover the best parts of her. Let this love dare you Andy.''

''It's not that easy. Douglas.''

'' Whatever it is. Can be worked through or around. Someone wisely once told me this and there is nothing we can't love each other through.''

''That's nice. Doug but Celine Dion's song lyrics can't solve this.''

Andy thought unless Celine or Barbara and Aretha once sang a song about hopelessly loving somebody and they got pregnant by a lowlife. Johnny Cash tunes maybe.

Doug smiled. ''You told me that when you did that story on ''Hate and Intolerance.''

''I just can't Doug. There are reasons.''

''You wuss, wimpy sissy Sachs. Coward.'' Hung up on by Doug.

The door knocked softly, Andy heard it.

''Miranda.''

''I would like to talk. May I come in.'' Andy nodded quietly at her. Miranda stepped inside. Invited in. It was her guest room.

The only place to sit. The bed. Andy audibly swallowed.

''Just sit down, Andrea next to me.''

Andy sunk into the bed's edge beside Miranda. ''Nigel thinks I've misjudged you.'' Staring at Andy doubtfully.

'' Emily despises you and myself, well I don't know what to make of you. Andréa? ''

Miranda's ivory face was inscrutable. Her long fingers drawing patterns on the bedspread.

''I have hated you for a long time. First you help my daughters for no reason, then what you did to Christian on air.'' Miranda hid her amused smile but not in her eyes. Andy always read them well enough.

Gosh they were pretty tonight. Sparkling. Enticing. Luring.

''I know we never got along when you worked for me. Andrea. I am aware more than aware of what I am like. How I was to you, your diary was most… illuminating.''

Andy cringed at the memory of her written description of Miranda as her boss. She'd meant it but didn't now. Miranda was not just a manicured boss from hell.

'' I don't understand why do these things then, when you've only thought the very worst of me.''

''I don't.''

Brushing Miranda's hand. Blue eyes searching Andy's. If Andy just lent her head a bit closer to Miranda's. Their lips would meet. What would Miranda do? Andy was about to find out, wanting to taste Miranda's lips.

Three. Two. One.

Closing the distance, moving close to her, Andy was going to kiss her. Had to.

''Mommy.'' Vere stood in the doorway. The moment broken.

* * *

><p>Captain America and Thor action figures and Spiderman sheets, things Andy would have thought wouldn't ever be allowed in Miranda's home.<p>

Andy had to lift him for Miranda. Miranda's words made Andy still. ''I have to get his medication.''

Right medication. What medication?

Looking down at a seemingly healthy little boy in her arms.

Even if he was from Christian.


	6. Chapter 6

Andy watched them. Mother and child, and fell even more in love with Miranda tonight who at the moment was cuddling Vere after he was earlier given medication which he dutifully swallowed, his mom's hands were smoothing his forehead of golden curls and patiently listening to his yawning stubborn words of Spiderman or Thor don't need to go to bed so he doesn't.

Trying to settle Vere in to his bed.

Miranda Priestly talking Marvel. Andy would never have believed it.

Glancing at the clock half past ten.

Andy was use to lots of younger cousins and kids on her travels, usually on assignment. She always had candies or gum to give them. Sometimes teaching children who'd only seen war, how to blow a bubble was a way to bond despite cultural and ethnic differences.

Andy knelt down to his level.

''Hey Vere, do you know Spiderman and Thor's Moms would really want them to close their eyes and rest up so they can be alert and ready to go around saving people.'' Andy caught Miranda's eye wryly.

'' After all, its hard work, spinning webs, swinging around the city for Spidey and Thor holding _Mjolnir_ war hammer they both need hero sleep.''

Andy coined a word. Hero sleep. Miranda mouthed a genuine thank you to Andy.

Vere listened to Andy's words riveted. Leant up to Andy's face with sweet smile, earlier he'd told Andy her name was a boy's name which made Andy warmly grin, geez baby dragon was like mother dragon.

Teasing Vere. ''My full name is Andreas Pericaliya Chrysovalantia Panagiotis.''

Handed an action figure which Andy took. ''We're friends now Andy.'' Andy grinned at him. He was cute. ''True blue buddy.''

Both heard Vere complain about needing a superpower against spinach and broccoli. Miranda bit her lip amused at her son's words. Ruffling his hair, Andy grinned at the boy as Miranda was tucking him in. Kissing his cheek tenderly as he cupped her cheek and planted a kiss. ''Night. Mommy.''

Andy bent to Vere with a warm smile. ''Hero sleep little Supe in training.'' Winking at Miranda who flipped his night light on.

Quietly at the doorway she whispered lowly to Miranda. ''Why does he need medication?''

''Because my son has been very sick. Andrea.''

Andy looked hard at her. ''How sick?''

Miranda told Andy. Viral Cardiomyopathy.

Vere was in remission now. His prognosis was good. Specialists had seen and treated him, some of the best in the country. Andy's eyes widened at Miranda's words sinking in.

Andy had watched fascinated by Miranda with Vere, now with only one thought she should have been there for her. That declaration welled in her. Miranda shouldered this alone without someone by her. Someone like Andy.

If only she'd known. Almost as if Miranda read her thoughts. ''What would you have done Andréa?'' Miranda icily spat those words waspishly.

Andy's answer startled Miranda. ''I'd have been here beside you.''

Miranda shrugged, Andréa didn't mean that, she couldn't mean that. Her blue eyes reflected sparkles of mistrust and disbelief at Andy. Looking at her once assistant with scepticism, rely on Andrea. As if Miranda could ever do that?

''Right beside me. Really? Like Paris. Andrea?'' Her eyes snapping with accusation. Miranda began moving away from her ex assistant briskly, needed to be away from her. Far away. Needing to ensure Andrea was kept at a distance.

Leaving Andréa in the doorway of her son's room. This was a mistake to let her stay tonight.

Miranda always checked on Vere every hour. Standing in the hallway, timing her watch.

Andy approached Miranda kindly. If only Miranda was the hugging type, Andy was, but Miranda clearly wasn't. If only she'd let her walls down just a bit even a little for Andy, try to understand that she could fall into Andy and lean into her always. That her arms were and are always open for her. If she'd just give her a chance to be that for her.

''Please, Miranda I need to tell you about Christian and my diary.'' Miranda's vivid eyes narrowed on Andy coldly.

''I never told Thompson or urged him to pursue or hurt you. I would never do that to you…please you gotta just hear me out.'' Andy pressed her lips together determinedly, Miranda had to know. ''you have to know how I feel about you.''

Andy's brown eyes shone with sincerity.

''How you feel about me?'' Miranda repeated this dully. Did she want to hear this right from Andréa? No. Then it would make it real. Words that once hurt her now spoken by Andréa in person not just written. Crossing her arms at Andy.

''Why are you telling me this now?'' Miranda asked indifferent.

''Because Miranda.'' Andy wanted to yell at Miranda. _Because I love you. _

''Because?'' Miranda questioned Andy. Waiting impatiently for an answer.

''Because Christian used my words and because I care about you.'' Andy heard Miranda snort. '' I do care about you, that isn't a lie and nor is this…

Andy could tell her words weren't having the desired effect on Miranda. Decided actions were louder than words.

Firmly pressing her mouth to Miranda's halfway inside a room, Andy didn't know was Miranda's bedroom. It wasn't a tender first kiss or a frenzied one or a soft fleeting one, it was a hungry one, and their lips were feasting and delving on each other's taste.

Tasting Miranda.

Miranda Priestly may be hard to hold and love from all her exes being unworthy, disappointing in loving her and making her brittle and maybe wary of love but Andy's arms were strong and she wasn't going to let her chance of holding and loving this woman go again. She'd done that in Paris.

Nope. Miranda was yes a handful, a hell of handful, but worth it. So worth it. Andy was definitely holding on to Miranda whether she liked it or not.

Starting with this kiss…

Grinning at Miranda in this kiss as she stroked her face gently, felt Miranda returning their kiss. Brushing her fingertips on ivory skin, giddy with the feel of her, pinned between Andy's arms. Andy's lips puckered smoothing down Miranda's skin, her wet mouth traced along her jaw with soft little kisses from her lips and teeth grazing pressing her mouth along Miranda's throat and tremoring pulse point as Andy's mouth ran raking Miranda's collarbone to her exposed ivory shoulder blade. To Andy it was like kissing satin or silk.

Her fingers had clutched onto Andrea as if Andy's kiss had unbalanced her. Andy's equilibrium wasn't faring any better.

Andy had been clasped closer to Miranda's warm curves with clenching fingers fisting first running through Andy's chestnut hair, raking her voluminous tendrils, Miranda's slowly fingers ran down her back and now settled on Andy's waist felt those exploring slender digits pulling at her to be closer.

Andy happily obliged. Eliciting a moan from Miranda who parted her legs for Andy to press into her. Up against the door, hooking her leg around Andy's.

Stroking Miranda's curves to her, Andy's taut tongue entered her mouth as both began kissing stronger knocking in eager kissing into a bureau and a blanket box at the foot of the bed. Miranda's bed.

Andy's searched in the darkness for Miranda's zipper as blue eyes opened to hers.

Breaking free, detangling herself, Miranda panted breathless, wiping her mouth, fiercely looking at Andy with only one word. '' Andréa leave. Now.''

* * *

><p>Andy had left Miranda's this morning without waking them or being seen off.<p>

Tossed and turned all night Miranda felt like an idiot. Letting Andréa kiss her like that. Responding to the most infuriating insufferable woman she knew.

This morning she would reasonably try and listen to Andrea. What did she mean Christian started with Andy's words?

So Miranda wasn't at all concerned Andrea left so early without a polite goodbye even, it wasn't like she'd gotten up to first check on Vere or say style her hair or apply her makeup or put her perfume on, a scent that gave Stephen hay fever. No the Queen of fashion didn't do these morning rituals for a mere brown eyed reporter who happened to have kissed her last night.

And who had caressed her and stroked her. The idea of it was purely absurd.

Miranda smelt coffee.

So Miranda didn't give a fig if Andrea wasn't in the kitchen when she brightly greeted no one except Patricia sprawled on tiles. Rubbing her hefty St Bernard's ears. Patricia's kind bloodshot eyes met hers.

''I take it, Andrea has lived up to her habit of leaving me again.''

Miranda promised her gentle giant a delicious treat while chatting with her lumbering pet. Patricia made an excellent listener. Never interrupted just let Miranda ramble on. An ideal companion.

'' Which is so rude and we've discussed her before. Andrea.'' Miranda's dog whined at her.

''Yes her.'' Patricia maybe was bias towards Andréa who'd many times walked her in all manner of weather even torrential and once took her to the vets and groomers and doggy day care and follow up obedience classes. This was all before Paris.

Patricia was hers. Stephen had even tried to take her pet during their divorce, just to spite her. She won Patricia back and Stephen's Picasso and Turner he always boasted about, just to inflict the same trauma as attempting to take what was most precious and priceless from her.

Her lawyers had argued that Patricia was a pedigree who could have been destined for the Westminster Dog Show if Miranda hadn't deemed her perfect only for her and her household.

Stephen _Mr Conceited_ Tomlinson had no time to devote to _her _soppy drooling pet.

Miranda had Emily make up Patricia's schedule with clear intention of there being no way Stephen could ever keep to it. Requiring play time, two hour walks every few hours, hundreds of dollars in grooming sessions, one type of organic dog food that didn't upset her _'petit chou's' _digestion_. _

No it was clear, Patricia would be woefully neglected and her little Patricia could be destructive if not given enough proper attention. As Stephen's shoes could attest.

Brogues and Wingtips were her weakness. Never Miranda's Louboutins or Choos.

Patricia and she had an understanding. Stephen didn't.

Stephen also detested drool. A habit Patricia couldn't help. Miranda's lawyers argued that Stephen was unduly prejudice against slobber that Patricia couldn't help. Likening it to bullying a stutter or a senior with a bladder condition.

Miranda's attorney's countered Stephen wasn't good with living things period he killed houseplants and her baby _sweetums _would be in reckless endangerment and certainly Stephen hadn't endeared himself to the Priestly family and Patricia as a member of the Priestly family had witnessed abuse. Miranda won.

Her lawyers at Biddles, Drexel & Babcock were that good.

Miranda remembered fondly once getting back at her husband when Stephen was locked out of the house by her for yelling at her, Patricia had been yanked on her leash by inebriated Stephen that he was going for a walk to clear his head. Miranda had retorted he should stroll to Poughkeepsie. Without Patricia.

Rosie her housekeeper had answered the door after an hour of Stephen's incessant whining. Barring Stephen entry.

Miranda icily instructed. ''The pig can stay outside. My dog may come in.'' That rainy night Stephen stayed at a hotel. Patricia was very much welcomed in her bed. Stephen wasn't.

Getting back for yelling at her that night and trying to but not succeeding in worming his way back into her bed. Marital duty _pffft_.

Set strict instructions for Patricia to be fed a new muesli organic dog food. Miranda had been pondering taking her Vet's advice of letting Patricia go vegetarian and felt it was a perfect time with expressed wishes that Stephen was to walk her with doggy bags.

Felt that they weren't bonding enough.

How on earth, was she to have foreseen her baby would become incontinent? Perhaps it was just being near Stephen that Patricia got that way.

Stephen being near her certainly turned her stomach.

The next week was Paris.

Patricia didn't care for Stephen one iota. Yet she liked _her_. Andrea, who gave pats and communicated in nauseatingly baby talk and belly rubs to her pet yesterday.

'' Yes Andrea'' inflecting her enunciation of her name. '' Who Mommsy hates and despises.'' Giving Patricia her promised treat from a cupboard.

Glowering about her absent kissing house guest Miranda found on the counter, Andrea had left a note and a box of Krispy Kreme's for the twins. Miranda read it.

'' _C & C There was a dozen, but I had to sample so here it's actually a thank you nine donuts. Oh I took Patricia out and about your Mom I'll do it in my own time. Okay? I brewed coffee no it's not laced with poison and it's not lumpy it's a new blend. A.''_

Andréa had done these little things. For her, coffee brewing and Patricia had been walked. Placing a tapered fingertip on her lip, puzzled. '' Why, go to all this trouble for her, after what happened in her bedroom last night.

Last night Miranda hadn't been in anyway very nice to her. After their kiss…

Throwing Andrea out of her arms and bedroom. She was such a silly old fool with her. Taken in by warm brown eyes, who had had sex with Thompson in a men's room.

How was she supposed to numb herself again from Andrea? Had been getting by without her just fine. One would think after five years apart by now would have moved on from Andréa Sachs.

Over Sachs. Miranda shook her head. They weren't even a couple. Never been out to dinner, had long conversations. Yes, Andrea knew her at Runway but not on a personal level.

Yet, Miranda couldn't shake away Sachs. Why couldn't Andréa have been like all the rest? Forgettable. Just another assistant.

No Andréa was Miranda's someone who couldn't be replaced. Had realised like a jolt, a week after Paris wasn't just missing her coffee brought to her, she was pining for _who_ brought it to her.

Wrote that recommendation with hope. Andrea would read between the lines. Understand. Forgive.

Now, every encounter Andréa did or said something to provoke her. Neither of them could keep their bickering under control. Miranda could. Unless provoked. Sachs did just that with ease.

Now back in her life. Crashing into it as only Sachs can and did.

Once Miranda had never wanted anyone more. Folding her hands neatly in her lap. Wincing about last night…

It was her fault.

She'd put a stop to Andrea's mouth. A mouth that made her melt. It still was a mouth of a body with fingers that wrote all those words about her.

Practically ordered Andrea to go to her room.

Part of her didn't want Andrea to go as soon as she said to 'leave.' Holding back words, words Miranda wasn't about to admit or utter to Andréa. Then or if ever.

Confess her heart to someone like Andréa. Miranda shook her head at that thought.

Words she'd saved and once would have incandescently told her. Words no one's ever heard before. Not James or Stephen or Christian.

Miranda didn't know how to say all the things she still stupidly felt for Andréa despite everything with Christian…

This thing they had. Always at an impasse.

Felt it. Oh Miranda felt it. With every nascent glance and brush or the way Andréa would smile or look so adorably terrified of her reaction to a task or errand. Andréa could be so clumsily cute.

It was very hard not want to beam at her out of vogue fearful new assistant when Andrea simply knew what she needed and started to provide without mistakes or reprimands or be chastised like _cerulean day. _

Hadn't done very well trying not to care about an inferior clottish coltish assistant. Still did. Always did. Car about Andrea.

This lingered attraction in Paris between them and before. Quelled it and quashed it down. It was a flattering crush. An infatuation for her. Nothing would happen.

Not as Andrea's boss. Not married to Stephen. Not in a robe sitting in a hotel suite…

Not staring madly at her wedding ring in tears…

Thought it was her imagination that night Andrea saw her crying. Had to be? Seen her unmasked. No more camouflage of makeup. Exposed. The Ice Queen mask lifted, showing Andréa her, rusted, dented and wrinkled weeping copiously over faxed divorce papers. Funnily enough Miranda felt nothing for that bastard who sent them.

Brown eyes pierced and penetrated her with kindness. Miranda had sworn through bare puffy red eyes that Andrea's eyes wanted her.

Holding balled and scrunched up Kleenex in her grey robe pockets. Miranda that night was sure of it. Positive Andrea wanted to go to bed with her. Yet. Both had never acted on it.

Denied it, with words she regretted to Andrea of ''Do her job.'' Wished she could have taken it back with the way Andréa looked at her, reacting to those words.

Miranda had firmly stayed her hands, her lips towards Andréa that night. If it had been any other night, Miranda _almost_ might have let Andrea act on this attraction.

Almost. Miranda frowned at that word.

It was always pulled back to Miranda's disappointment. Like almost fitting and melding so well together and flirting with the possibility of almost.

The almost of Andrea scared her.

Pouring a cup for herself and another as Nigel entered, took in her put together appearance perusing with a raised eyebrow. Had a hunch this was for Six.

Was this to intimidate Six too? To look astonishingly put together this morning? Morning breath Six would no doubt fall even harder for a domestic La Priestly. Poor Six.

Nigel knew Andy's crush, no infatuation for his boss. Many admired his acerbic boss. But Nigel knew Six was smitten, besotted.

Nigel also knew that Miranda was not a functioning savvy Upper East Side fashion arbiter anything in her slippers and robe without her coffee. Six always did look out for Miranda, sniping at her or not.

Miranda was looking at the _yes Andrea this is lumpy consistency _in her mug warily. Sipping only a half a cup. Almost moaned at Andrea's coffee. Had she ever been a barista because only Sachs made coffee this good.

A liar and a maker of sinful coffee. Wonderful, Miranda you sure know how to pick em.

Drippy picky Stephen who pecked. Pompous James who ironed his boxer shorts. Christian…Miranda shuddered. He made her sick.

Oh and now Andréa who was a terrific kisser that made her weak in the knees.

Who kissed like that? Andrea Sachs was a nice girl. Nice girls don't kiss like that. Miranda certainly didn't. That kiss shared was all torrid and teasing, languid and _hot_.

Staring at her mug. Blushing.

Partly due to her Dr, she had to cut her consumption these past few years, it did wonders to her improve her scoffing scornful cut anyone to ribbons moods or so Nigel claimed, besides Miranda _liked _coffee to function, many of Runway's workers were scared of the uncaffeinated version of their Editor.

Miranda felt Irv Ravitz should always quake in fear for the possibility of facing an uncaffeinated Ice Queen Dragoness prowling Runway.

''Andy!'' Miranda's daughters called out. ''Bobbsey's don't run.'' All those years of graceful ballet and still lumbering down stairs.

'' Andrea left earlier.'' Miranda was kissed in greeting.

''No I didn't scare her off.'' Given a sceptical look from both her twins. ''Honest.''

Miranda saw Cassidy find what she left. Biting into a donut. Caroline offered one to Mom.

Miranda accepted. Mildly curious at what did Andy's note mean to do what to her in her own time? ''Cassidy. Caroline. Andrea's note here…

Interrupting her.

''Mom. Andy left this for you.'' Caroline informed.

''Oh. What?'' Miranda asked nonchalantly.

Touched soft petals, a single flower. Read the scrawled card. ''Can we still be friends?'' A Phalaenopsis sanderiana orchid meant rare beauty and strength.

Of all the silly…held the bloom between her fingers, it was very pretty. Squinted without her glasses at the last words.

''I shall see you tonight partner.''

* * *

><p>It was typical of Miranda Priestly.<p>

Not a word about the kiss. They'd rehearsed the rumba every night this past week, moving to catchy energetic Cuban music, Miranda was picky at Andy's footwork and Andy was plain frustrated and Derek wondered would they get this dance before they kill each other.

Priestly and Sachs were volcanic last night dancing, Derek noted this wasn't the pasodoble.

* * *

><p>Andy was slightly late to the studios tonight, Miranda met her at the dressing room. Looking at Andy hissing harshly of being late for prep as she followed Andy inside who began unbuttoning her coat, undressing herself.<p>

Miranda's blue eyes widened. '' Andréa! What are you doing?'' Asking Andy alarmed, who was letting her slacks fall down her lanky frame, frowning at Priestly it wasn't like Andy was naked in front of her. Still had her undone shirt on and her Helmut Lang's around her ankles. Was she offending La Priestly's sensibilities?

''Ugh dressing. Call me shy I like to dance on TV clothed.''

Miranda turned around, had Andy actually seen her blush as Andy pulled over her head her black V-neck t-shirt. Smirking at Miranda's ramrod back. Miranda really should loosen up, she really was stiff as starch it was not like Andy was a parading nudist.

Taking her time then. Give Miranda an eyeful. If she was peeking.

Blue eyes glinted straight ahead. Andy cringed at what she was expected to wear. Muttering darkly. ''I am not wearing this on air.''

There it was, hanging on a hanger.

Andy stared at it horror struck. No way was she wearing that. Her grandparents' would be watching tonight. It was coordinated to match Miranda's and Derek's.

Miranda turned around never mind if Sachs was decent or not.

''Oh my.''

It belonged in Joan Collins or Joan Rivers closet in Miranda's opinion. Absolutely hideous, plucking at it as if it was ugliest thing she'd ever seen. This would not do. This was not a dress, it was a monstrosity on a hanger.

Miranda looked great in hers. No breath-taking and sexy really sexy while Andy would no doubt, look like a frou frou flamenco dancer on a wedding cake.

Tapping her finger to her chin, Andy didn't like that look.

''Andrea. Do you trust me.'' Blue eyes glittering at Andy.

Big brown eyes met hers. ''I guess I do.''

* * *

><p>Andy tied the sash around her waist, knotting it. ''Stop fussing you look fine.'' Miranda assured for the umpteenth time. Watching Andrea pace nervously was getting on her nerves.<p>

Andy always got this way. Nervous. Mainly before varsity soccer games and model United Nations debate team.

''Andrea are you well?'' Andy looked queasy at Miranda. Very queasy. ''You look nervous?'' Miranda tilted her concerned white head taking in paling Andrea.

''How nervous are you?''

''I'll be fine in twenty minutes. I use to get this way before all my games, a good 20 minutes in, and I sort of start to relax.'' Andy promised. Maybe if she sipped some Gingerale.

''Twenty minutes.'' Miranda said in disbelief at Andy.

Miranda stared at her. '' Sachs. The dance is five minutes long.''

''So in fifteen minutes I'll be fine.'' Andy stated honestly.

She wasn't feeling so good.

Gripped Andy's arms. ''Look at me.'' Andy obeyed still feeling mildly sick. '' Good.'' Miranda's voice soothed her. Intently met Miranda's vibrant eyes. '' Keep looking into my eyes. Yes on me.'' Miranda blue eyes were staring into hers intensely.

Andy was ordered to '' Breathe.'' Okay, Miranda asked for it.

Miranda wrinkled her nose. ''Not on me.''

Softening her tone at Sachs. '' Let's try this. Together.'' Holding Andy's hands in hers not breaking eye contact, clasping Miranda's palm. ''My favourite place is walking in moonlight on a beach in Aruba.''

Andy blinked that was in the Caribbean. '' It has white beaches right? Miranda nodded pleasurably at Andy. '' also blue crystal clear water like your eyes.''

''Andrea you have to share something with me.''

_Oh._ Andy looked at her. ''I like Joe Webb's art 'Giant Leap', I'd love to own that and I adore sleeping in during rainy days. Drinking raspberry lemonade and tennis. I hiked and camped in the Atacama and I skinny dipped in Dodecanese once. ''

Andy gave Miranda an impish smile of too much. Well since they were sharing.

''The most beautiful thing I ever held in my arms came in two and much later one.'' Andy knew. Cassidy and Caroline and Vere.

''I hate being called mvápi it means my newly born sheep. It's Greek.'' Andy groused. Grumbling why on earth did she share that? With Miranda of all people.

''I swam with dolphins in Chagos with clothes on.''

Andy hadn't expected Miranda to do this to her experiences shared. Here she was being plain honest.

Miranda was laughing at her.

Gosh she was, Andy never knew La Priestly had so many pearly teeth.

Caught up in this moment, Andy warmly squeezed Miranda's hand.

''I can be sappy and corny and I like chocolate milk. I do try to eat organic but fail. I once had my mom courier Golden Oreos to me when I was embedded in Libya.''

Containing herself sobering, tingling at Andy's touch, Miranda smiled genuinely at her. There was a few of _I like that too _between them.

Caught up in sharing more with Miranda. '' My favourite films, Before Sunrise and Before Sunset, also The Holiday and If Lucy Fell.''

''I've never seen them.'' Miranda supplied. Andy promised. ''We'll have to remedy that.''

''Yes we must.'' Lost in this conversation together.

Prompted. ''Priestly and Sachs your both up in two.'' Priestly & Sachs. To Andy that had a nice ring to it.

* * *

><p>Oona wished her fellow competitors' would go choke on a South Korean chicken ball. Priestly was doing brilliantly, along with Sachs, so was Ms Perky Daytime and Mr Cowboy and those two 80s losers.<p>

10s for Priestly and 9s for Sachs from the judges'. This was not fair.

''Do you mean you can't fix the contest or you won't. Daddy'' screeching into her phone this morning. Oona always got her way in everything, leaning into her limo seats. Stuck in traffic, feeling a full blown tantrum coming on from a twenty five year old.

Last night, Priestly looked radiant for what being seventy and that Sachs pairing with her in the rumba provocatively as a rival against dancing Derek for Miranda's attention.

They looked great together. Moved well together. The judges loved its originality. That made Oona want to throw something.

It was so unfair. Oona felt she was so deprived as her chauffeur let her off for her luxury spa appointment and later because she deserved it, a shopping spree on her stepfather's cards.

Yes, Irving Ravitz stepdaughter Oona was high matinence, very high matinence, she took after her mother in that way, Irv's third wife who was once Miss New Jersey and also both happened to both be false, bleached, plucked and hair sprayed, spray tanned spoiled brats especially Oona who since seven began winning tiaras in child beauty pageants.

* * *

><p>They'd danced sensationally last night.<p>

It was a busy morning at Runway. Miranda hadn't had to be contemptuous to any of her staff and Emily hadn't begun her morning hassled or harried as if she was riding a crazed horse toward a burning stable.

Miranda sat at her desk perusing stills of a shoot as as a message pinged to her on her screen. Saw who the sender was. . Opening it.

Scolding herself for being so interested in mail from Sachs. Scanning it despite herself.

For the first time in Runway's history, The Dragon Lady was heard to let out a real laugh at what was sent to her.

A news story on _hero sleep_ for Vere. Complete with photo shopped photos of sighted Spiderman and Thor as if near Miranda's neighbourhood. With a heading we want our junior superhero in training Vere Priestly to listen to his Mom, with a list photo shopped in webbing words. Super heroes eat broccoli and spinach and go to bed when Mom's tell them.

Typing back to Sachs a warm thank you. Touched by this. Staring at her bland polite words to Sachs. Pressing the backspace button in dissatisfaction. This wouldn't do, it didn't convey what she wanted to say to her, erasing another attempt at a message back to the reporter.

Miranda did not want to just be brisk and cordial to Andréa with this, it was very sweet. A lot of effort had gone into it.

Picking up her phone and dialling.

* * *

><p><em>Andy's Place<em>

Ringing woke Andy who sleepily heard it. Wiping sleep from her eyes. Groaning outloud.

Ducking and scrambling under her duvet for it. Groggy and disgruntled at being woken up suddenly, she had taken almost all night editing on four hours sleep.

Not looking at the caller's number, after sheet surfing Andy hit her toned calf on her nightstand as she finally found her ringing phone under her pillow.

Her finger pressed her clutched IPhone to receive _call_, answering the phone.

''Oww! Yeah. Sachs. Here.'' Andy's voice sounded deeper and huskier and disturbed.

Miranda looked at the time. It was half past 12. Had she woken Sachs up? Sounded suspiciously like she had.

'' Good Afternoon to you Andrea.'' Andy almost dropped her phone. Squeaking. ''Miranda.''

''Hi.''

Miranda smiled into the receiver. Scrolling through her personal calendar. Her appointments would have to be rearranged. She would see Inez and Vindooh when she could have Emily squeeze them in, Miranda still wasn't convinced if Annie or Mert and Marcus might shoot the cover better. One of them would just have to prove themselves to her that they knew how to be competent photographers and not mall quality.

''Andréa would you have lunch with me?''

Andy held the phone up and away from her. Miranda was asking her out. Pinching herself, no she was awake. Wide awake. Andy stammered. ''With you?''

''No with Irving Ravitz. Of course with me.'' Unsure now if Andy would accept this invitation. Pursing her lips still on the line. Waiting for Andréa's answer to lunch together.

'' I…ah Lunch. That would be wonderful. When? Where?''

Andy swallowed listening to Miranda voice telling her. '' Say in an half an hour, meet me at that place, you discovered your first week. I enjoyed there.'' Brightening, so Miranda did like Andy's choice that day.

On the line still to Andy, Miranda slyly suggested. '' Oh and Andrea no slippers, it has a dress code.''

Hanging up, she had a lunch date with Miranda. Yesss…

Yikes in thirty minutes. She ran to her closet what the hell was she going to wear?


	7. Chapter 7

Andy had checked her reflection once more in a side window before turning the corner to a restaurant she'd by a sheer fluke chosen for Miranda her first week at Runway.

That day she hardly knew if Miranda even approved, let a known liked it. It was small but Andy really liked it, the food was very good and against a horrified Emily, had altered Miranda's usual choice, Andy never would have dreamt then she'd be joining the Dragon for lunch today.

Scanned the restaurant for a certain white haired beauty. Led to the table. Miranda's and hers.

There Miranda was, sitting. Waiting for her.

Andy felt her heart pounding. Her throat thickening. Cannot form any type of coherent words to her perfection. Andy approached her, feeling more nervous than covering warzones, warlords were easier to talk to. Reminding herself, Miranda asked her to lunch.

''No slippers.'' Miranda noted with eyes sparkling at her.

''No Miranda, no slippers so you'll just have to wait and see what I wear to bed Priestly.'' Andy softly said but Miranda heard. ''If I wear anything.''

Miranda almost choked on her sip from her water goblet. Staring at Andy's quirked mouth, perusing Andrea figure intimately very much like when she'd once looked at her at Runway in the way Andy felt naked.

Andrea looked very good today to Miranda. Her ensemble was passable. Complimenting her with her almost fond intensity in her gaze and in her blue eyes unblinking on Andy.

Andy sat down joining her and surprisingly didn't knock anything down at their table for two. Miranda observed Andy across from her. ''I have it on good authority the food here is wonderful. Or so I've been once told.'' Her eyes sparkling with mirth at Andrea.

Andy gaped. Was Miranda quoting what she'd said when she had defended her choice to Emily with?

So, Miranda had heard both of them that day.

Andy recalled how Emily that day, almost had kittens upon discovering the new by four days assistant had thoughtfully changed Miranda's _usual_ lunch spot for a place a hideous grandma skirt wearing nobody thought was just perfect for Miranda's culinary palate. Miranda was a connoisseur.

Emily witheringly told Andy spitefully, that she was from Ohio backwoods, no doubt dined nightly on moose. What did she know about fine dining?

Andy had winced at the feisty redhead's disparaging criticism and jabs at Andy's suspected woodsy upbringing.

Yup golly gee, moose washed down with grits and a Bud light or moonshine. Yum. Teasing the uptight snooty Brit. Andy lived with Nate she knew good restaurants.

Andy almost chortled at Emily's dire warning of, if Miranda gets or salmonella from Andy's more than likely terrible choice that Andy Sachs would be wholly responsible for the entire collapse of the fashion industry from infirming Runway's legendary Editor with food poisoning.

Brightly Andy had boldly assured Emily, Miranda will like it. Just because it wasn't on Zagat's or awarded a Michelin. Didn't mean it wasn't worth dining at.

Emily had acidly retorted. '_On your head. Miranda better like it or you'll know.'_

Andy hoped like hell she did.

That day after lunch, Miranda had returned to her office without one word. Emily almost swallowed her tongue that Andy received no demeaning or denigrating reprimand from Miranda. Andy had been slightly disappointed though with not a word from her boss. If she'd liked it, if at all.

Only Miranda's coat tossed.

She now knew she had. Andy grinned with satisfaction. Feeling smug even if it was five years ago.

Grinning warmly at Miranda. '' You don't say. Was this recommender exceeding in expectations often?''

''At times. Yes. Very much. I found them to be one of kind. Irreplaceable.'' Blue eyes caught Andy's with meaning.

''Miranda, about Paris.'' Interrupting Andy smoothly.

''No let's just enjoy this together.'' Miranda's eyes met Andy's brown ones willing her not to bring up Paris at this moment. A clear look given of don't ruin this Sachs.

''Please Andrea. Don't.''

Andy ceded reminding herself, slowly and softly to win her prickly dragon. Thompson had done enough damage.

''Okay. Fine so how was your morning so far?'' Andy asked her genuinely interested.

Miranda began telling Andrea about her morning which Andy listened to intently. Interjecting a few supportive murmurs and exclamations of ''that is plain idiotic.'' at Miranda's many trials at Runway.

Their hands brushing by accident. Jolting Andy inside with the nice feeling of Miranda's touch. Caught it, Miranda's hand clasped it in hers. Remaining held in hers.

Blue eyes noticed but made no indication of pulling her hand back or away. ''Tell me about your travels Andrea?''

Regaling her with safe stories in warzones. Not that Andy hadn't been in any danger. She'd been in constant danger. Andy felt her hand squeezed hard when she'd said she'd been shot at.

Miranda ordered quiche as Andy followed suit. Lunch went well considering Andy had never eaten in front of Miranda the whole time she worked for her. Munching on a sandwich or a bag of Triscuits was forbidden at Runway. Fluids were allowed to keep staff hydrated. Water. Coffee. Tea.

Andy had earned a frown about her mug with writing on it of ''Wake up, smile Ugh! It's Monday. Another 12,018 days before retirement.'' Picture of Andy smiling and another of her half-awake groggy dazed in bed. Doug took it in college. Damn Doug and his retro Polaroids.

Doug had a crazy sense of humour. It was a fun gift for her first job and first day at work. Proud of Andy a bona fide Manhattan working girl in the big city.

''Andrea.''

''Yeah.'' Andy absently lost in thought with Miranda watching her.

Miranda indicated her hand. Needing it. Andy blushed. Still felt her warmth as the waitress brought their plates. Wished a Bon Appétit to both.

''Thank you for the gift to Vere. It was very thoughtful.'' Miranda said softly.

Andy ordered a slice of dessert. Miranda declined contently sipped her coffee leisurely and gracefully. Miranda didn't indulge in sweets often. Andy however had a sweet tooth.

Watching bemused at Andy closing her eyes in bliss, savouring every bite. Indulging her taste buds with the slice of key lime pie.

''You have to try this?'' Urging Miranda, holding out her spoon. ''Try it.'' Andy joyfully encouraged.

''For me Miranda.''

Protests of ''Andrea.'' Died on Miranda's mouth. Convinced and persuaded to try it with Andy's puppy dog eyes. Took a bite, almost moaned her approval.

Andy mind went blank at the sound from Miranda, just staring at her.

''Do I have something on my face.'' Self-conscious at Andrea's eyes on her. Looking at her like that.

''Huh. No.'' Andy shook her head, clearing her throat at Miranda's perfectly glossed lips. Kissable lips.

Miranda held her napkin in her lap. ''So how are we going to proceed. With this. Andrea. With us.''

Andy swallowed her response. Trying to catch up with their conversation. What Miranda meant by _us_. Priestly and Sachs. It sounded great together. That and Mirandy, that combination popped in Andy's head.

''Should we let this come naturally?'' Miranda questioned Andrea. ''I admit I'm not very good at starting this. I don't even know how to begin this. Begin _us_. _This_ is all quite new to me. You'll have set the pace. I'm terrible in fact at this. But I want this to happen for us.''

Andy nodded eagerly. ''Of course. Natural. Slow, if you want it to be, Miranda. This should develop between us I think. Give it a chance. I know I want this as well.'' Andy had wanted _this_, _her_ for ages.

This felt great.

''Yes it's strange how it didn't develop fully before with us at Runway? It was always waiting to happen.''

Andy nodded. '' Well there was working for you part.''

Miranda knitted her brows in contemplation. ''I suppose being your boss Andrea wouldn't have been right.''

Collected sophisticated Miranda Priestly sounded relatively nervous. '' I am new to this. I shall have to rely on your vast _experience_ with this. Andrea.''

Andy wouldn't say that, she certainly wasn't a many lovers kind of woman. Mattress surfing she did not partake in. Andy Sachs was a one woman only type, Miranda was all she wanted.

Andy smiled gently at Miranda this should come as naturally as riding a bike becoming lovers.

Andy felt over the moon at what Miranda meant and what Miranda clearly wanted. Be together. Start maybe being a couple, slowly of course, Andy was already planning dates out with her.

''Very well Andrea, friends. '' Lifting her cup to her lips.

_Huh._

Andy repeated dully. ''Friends.'' Designated as just friends but they'd kissed. Miranda kissed back. Deflated by this admission from Miranda.

''Yes. Friendship that's what I was offering you.'' Miranda looked puzzled at Andy's clear disappointment on her face. ''Is there a problem with my friendship.'' Waspishly Miranda asked Andrea icily.

''Andréa you seem displeased at us being friends?'' Miranda saw Andy's discomfort at her words.

Andy shook her head. Riling the dragon wasn't a good idea Sachs. Andy did that often.

'' As friends though, you simply can't kiss me again.'' Miranda stated firmly. Protecting herself. She liked Andréa very much. ''or leave me flowers like that orchid.''

_Never kiss again._ Chaste. Andy looked crestfallen at Miranda's words to her. But Andy wanted to kiss her again, kiss her lots. Loads even. If Andy got caught up in the moment. Kissing was a must. Especially Miranda's soft lips. Like it or not Andy wanted to be able to also bring her pretty flowers if the occasion called for it. Geez, call her well-mannered and romantic when it came to courting. She didn't want to be just friends she wanted to be lovers. What the hell, Miranda didn't want her lips anywhere near hers?

Typical Miranda to be all finicky about Andy bestowing kisses and bouquets'. Fickle _La Priestly_.

''I can't accept Miranda just being friends…I don't want friendship with you. I want…''

Miranda cut off Andy's blunt words sharply, before Andy tried to say more to explain how she simply cannot just be friends with her. Not with how she feels about her. Couldn't Miranda see this?

Miranda's eyes were showing her displeasure and shone hurt. '_'_Why_?_ No wait of course I see now, Andrea being my friend would be something you have no interest in. Hmmm like in your diary and Paris. What was I thinking _you _to be friends with me? I thought with helping you the other night and with Vere. Excuse me for being thoroughly mistaken and presuming we'd be anything like that. To one another.''

Getting up from the table rigidly, the finality with which Miranda stood, Andy knew she'd said the wrong thing to her.

''Miranda wait.'' Ignored Andy. Gliding pass her without stopping. Andy realised Miranda had paid earlier and left without a glance back to her. Roy was waiting. Stepping into her tinted Mercedes before Andy could catch up with her. Left on the curb.

Andy knew their next dance the Argentine tango together, would be more than memorable.

Oo-de-lally Sachs.

Just friends. Not now. Andy winced at that. Wanted to be so much more with Miranda. Blown both chances just like that.

Andy felt worse than Paris.

* * *

><p><em><span>Miranda's Townhouse<span> _

It was not like Andy Sachs to say the right thing to Miranda. If ever. Andy left two voice mails which Miranda maliciously deleted. Not listening to either.

A few emails for her which she binned into recycling on her IMac desktop, cutting her eyes at the screen over her reading glasses rims as another email pinged.

Sender. A Sachs.

Again.

Almost clicked on it. Miranda glared at it. Vowing she wouldn't open it. Resisting the urge to read it.

Miranda began flicking through The Book, irritated. Patricia pawed her. Patted next to her. Joined her as Miranda turned the first page.

Why did a brown eyed model remind her of Andrea in one photo?

Narrowing her eyes on her likeness. Swiftly wrote in red ink, penning a note to Nigel no amber eyed models in this issue. Or any model with chestnut hair. Or goofy full smiles. Miranda decided only sullen, bony and hungry looking. Stewing over Andrea's words at lunch.

Nasty thoughts of how dare Sachs treat her like her friendship was unworthy or lacking.

Andrea. Upset her greatly. To not want friendship with her. The nerve.

She was Miranda Priestly. People vied for that opportunity. Miranda was a good friend. Maybe her track record at keeping friends wasn't the best. Nigel was a friend and Emily.

Who the hell did Miss Sunshine & Charm think she was?

Could not concentrate on The Book. Slamming it shut. Glancing at the screen again at _her_ unread message.

Lingering on it. To bin or not to bin. Damn Sachs. All night she'd wonder what it said. Sachs knew this for sure. Just to make her even angrier.

Scratching Patricia's ears who watched her with bloodshot eyes. ''Andrea Sachs can go to hell. I hope she's voted off this week and moves back to Ohio reporting on bake sales and seniors bingo.'' Miranda viciously hoped.

Something or someone had Mom's knickers in a twist. It wasn't Dad getting remarried to a bimbo half his age. It wasn't her signing up for Varsity Soccer this summer. All through dinner Cassidy had noticed something was up. Mom wasn't like this. Not since Paris.

Detached. Morose. Hurt.

Cassidy came to see Mom. Walking into the study the door ajar. This was bad. The Book was not done.

Patricia's large head lying on her lap. Talking to Patty. Cassidy knew Mom needed intervention fast.

''Mom what's going on?'' Arms crossed, Cassidy asked. '' At dinner, Car asked you if she can go to London backpacking this summer with Ambrose and go to Glastonbury, you almost said yes to that and a nose piercing.''

''Is it Andy? Did you do something?'' Cassidy questioned. Had a feeling something happened between them. '' Tell me. What'd you do Mom?''

Miranda shook her head. She didn't do anything but Andrea had. ''I had lunch with Andréa. Asked her to be a friend. Clearly that is the last thing she wants to be to me.''

''Oh Mom.'' Cassidy chastised. ''Friends. You friend-ed her, that's like designating Andy to being a Duff.''

Miranda frowned at Cassidy what on earth was a duff.

Cassidy shook her head as she listened. ''So Andy said she can't be just a friend. _Oh Mom_.''

Cass noticed on her Mom's laptop. Andy's email.

Cassidy clicked on Andy's message. Like a lyric video of Andy holding a card with words. ''I'm sorry.'' Next card she held. ''For being an absolute this to you at lunch.'' A picture of a donkey meaning ass. Next card read ''Forgive Me.'' with a puppy that resembled Andy with pitiful sad eyes pouting.

Cassidy smirked at it, stating honestly candid. ''It beats Stevie's lame jewellery.''

Miranda shook her head at Andy Sachs nerve as if all was forgiven between them. ''Andréa just makes me so…so…

_There were_ _lots of words to describe how Andréa nettled her, like how she made her livid._

''so mad.''

Cassidy sagely told her. ''No Mom. Andy makes you hot. There's a difference.''

''What?'' Miranda stammered. Her girls saw her attraction to Andrea.

Cassidy smiled knowingly. '' Andy likes you Mom as more than a friend. I think she has for a long time.''

Cassidy knew more but was trying to ease her Mom to the idea her ex assistant was crazy about her. It's not like after Christian or Stephen, Andy could be any worse.

All were Mr Wrongs. Why not get an Ms Right. On a plus side, Andy didn't think with an unzipped baton in her pants. Andy was sincere and Cassidy knew this, heck she had wrote those soppy torn pages to Mom in Paris. In Car's words so romantic.

Andy was a Ms. Sensitive. Ms. Perfect in fact, a downright Ms. Wonderful for Mom if she'd just give Andy half a chance.

''Mom here. Look at this. You need to. This is Andy's.''

Holding a picture frame. Miranda took it confused. ''Andy's? How did you get this?''

''We umm…Mom don't be mad, we sort of borrowed it.'' Squirming under her Mom's gaze.

Miranda knew instantly. ''Cassidy Abigail Priestly we do not steal.'' Cassidy defended. ''It was in Andy's place. Car and I saw it. We'll give it back. Honest.''

She was still shaking her head, her children had stolen from Andy wonderful she would have to march them to Andy's door to apologise. Great grovel to Andrea.

Miranda turned it around. Andy took this of her. Cradled it. Studied it thoughtfully.

It was of Miranda on the plane bound for Paris. Candid photo of her. Andrea must've taken it. Of her.

''Why would Andréa have this of me? In Paris she hated me.''

Cassidy met her Mom's startled eyes. ''Did she Mom? Are you sure because this doesn't look like hate to me.'' Cassidy her youngest twin by five minutes was right.

It didn't. Cassidy still was grounded though, for taking Andy's belongings'. Miranda Priestly was not raising a pair of burglars. Cassidy went to bed.

Tracing the glass tenderly.

This looked a lot like love. Sunk into her sofa, Miranda held it, tracing it with a lot on her mind tonight.

'' Oh Patricia what am I going to do?'' Asking her pet.

* * *

><p><span><em>Andy's Apartment<em>

There were 8,640 seconds in a day. So that was 8,640 times for Andy to ponder saying the wrong words to Miranda at lunch.

Doug tried to cheer her up with a viral YouTube video of Red pandas playing in snow at the Cincinnati Zoo, which earned a goofy laugh. Andy opened another of Llamas on the Loose.

Andy's Mom was being very ambivalent on planning something for today.

Andy's Name Day. Groaning in response, couldn't she skip it, just this once? She wasn't in the mood.

''Mom tell me you'll just be having a few people. If you're planning something?'' Andy asked neutrally. Had a gut feeling her Mom was planning something. Made Andy breakfast very chipper.

''No hun. We're not doing it this year.''

Andy blinked. This was a first. Name Day for Andy was a loud family tradition of food, countless relatives.

''Mom promise you aren't planning something. Are you?''

Andy's Mom swore, she wasn't.

Andy looked suspicious, every year except when she was working at Runway and when Andy was abroad on assignment, her Name Day party induced cringe worthy embarrassment of flocking doting relatives. All captured on tape. Every awkward phase captured. Puberty. Braces. Gawky. Documented in case Andy ever had a sudden hankering for seeing herself in her most awkward growing pains adolescence.

Sure what nine year old didn't want a Parthenon shaped cake lit up like a roman candle in case she had a moment of amnesia of her Greek heritage and how everything according to her Gramps has a root to Greek.

''Andy honey. It will just be a quiet little dinner together tonight. I promise.'' Mrs Sachs assured her daughter.

''Good.'' Andy proclaimed feebly.

Andy left to go and run a few errands. Disappointed Miranda hadn't responded to her many messages.

Aunt Toula knocked on her niece's door with Doug. ''Andy is going to be so surprised!''

''You bet. The whole family will be there at Stavros's.'' Toula balanced the cake with Doug. It wasn't too much a large 3d Acropolis sugar paste cake in blue and white.

''Doug.''

''Yes Ms Madam.''

''I want you to take these around for me. Invite anyone you think Andy might like to come.'' Mrs Sachs informed him seriously. ''Doug not a word to Andy.''

Doug swore on Streisand he wouldn't blab.

The surprise party at midtown Papanopolis Parthenon with the entire Portokalos family reunion was his secret till 8pm when one unsuspecting Andy arrived with Doug luring her there unawares of fun and flowing opa!

Doug took the invitations. He knew a certain person with stunning blue eyes that simply must attend. His fingers itching to deliver an invitation to a certain Editor.

Besides it was customary to bring an amazing gift. Even an unwrapped Miranda Priestly. Especially for Andy Sachs on her Name day.

Doug smiled leaving them to blow up balloons. He had important deliveries to make by hand to Runway.


	8. Chapter 8

Doug hadn't just left an invitation for Miranda Priestly at Reception, no he'd hand delivered one to her in person and refused to ponder how he achieved this impossible feat.

Maybe it was plain luck. A bit. Good Karma. Loving cute furry animals. Eating Kale. Generally liking both his parents. Being dashing and suave. Perhaps. Impish possibly?

How he happened to convince The Ice Queen to actually be willing to attend Andy's party. Dougie had his ways.

It was amazing and downright disturbing how easy it was to gain entrance into a high security building like Elias Clark by bored security who made Doug sing show tunes. So after a rousing Hello Dolly and an in tune Mame. Doug had a lovely singing voice.

Almost was tempted to encore with ''Wash that Man Right Outta My hair.'' If security wasn't already speechless, they should hear Doug's rendition of Beyoncé's ''Crazy in Love.''

Doug knew it was hard to believe under his staid Brooks Brothers tie was Ethel Merman's and Angela Lansbury's love child. To think his parents thought he'd be shy.

Voila and Bravo, Doug gained entrance to Runway with a security pass. Stepping onto the elevator, pressing for the 17th floor.

* * *

><p>Miranda stood pushing through racks of the run-through. Emily was scribbling notes as Miranda doled out instructions. Nigel on her left.<p>

Nigel agreeably shook his head at Miranda's sniff at one outfit, every selection wasn't right, already feeling a migraine coming on.

Miranda snappily belittled all present, while wrenching out another choice that no doubt, Jocelyn and Paul with Lucia were channeling Pat Benatar or punky Cyndi Lauper in neon tube socks.

These were atrocious choices for this run through.

Placing her finger on her chin, pondering. ''No not in Runway. This is dreadful.'' Paul withered under her icy stare. Jocelyn was frantically searching for something to catch her Editor's eye. Held up a belt met with a lip curl.

'' Ghastly. Thank goodness. I thought I might have to cancel my Runway subscription and go over to the dark side Vogue.'' Doug happily informed the room.

Miranda whirled around at the intruder.

Emily scurried over to this person. ''Excuse me this is a private meeting. You can't just stroll in here. Miranda I'll call security.''

Was he from Auto Universe or two floors up, The Banker? Emily concluded he wasn't scruffy enough to be from the gamer magazine on the 18th floor.

Each male at those boring magazines deliberately wandered in every now and then thinking supermodels worked here. Trying to chat up the Clackers who were no help to stop this false mirage. That brainless and supermodels staffed Runway.

That Runway leading the world of fashion actually required not just long legged beauties and no Gisele Bundchen did not work here.

How they mistook Serena for her was a wonder that baffled Emily daily.

''Hiya Red. I've been warned about you. Just hold your Blahnik booties. I have one of these.'' Waving the security pass under her pert nose. Emily went as scarlet as her titanium hair noticing the pass.

Miranda instantly knew him. ''Ah Andrea's Good Morning America bed mate.''

Doug swore he heard a hint of jealousy. Interesting. Did Miranda think he and Andy were together, like together, that they'd slept together, that he and Andy were sleeping together? Ewww.

_Well._

Miranda Priestly thought that Andy had sex with _him_. Doug realised those words of Andy's live on TV ''Woke up with him this morning.'' were construed.

So the Dragon Lady was not immune to Andy's wonderfulness.

Doug was thrilled. He knew it. Miranda Priestly liked Andy. Was _jealous._ This was great.

Doug forced himself to soberly not to laugh at Miranda Priestly's wrong assumption. Jealousy was good. She could boil with it.

Miranda tilted her head slightly intrigued and a little bit curious at the uninvited visitor with a security pass pinned on his tailored pinstriped Zegna jacket.

''Guilty Ms Priestly, but I'm also Andy's designated schnuggler, shoulder to cry on and a loyal devoted subscriber who felt it was time for a tour of Runway.''

Miranda raised a brow at Doug's boldness. Doug liked to think it was his chutzpah and moxy. Got it from being an only child.

'' I am a long-time admirer of your work. Dressing the unfashionable masses of the world is a heavy burden you are legend at. Saving us all from bad fashion choices.''

Bowing his head respectfully to her.

''I'm Doug.''

His name was Doug. Doug, Miranda concluded it didn't go with Andrea's name. Not at all. Andrea and Doug it sounded terrible united and paired as a couple to Miranda. Peering at him haughtily.

Why was Andrea's boyfriend here? He was begrudgingly good looking. A hunk. Dressed very well. Andrea had said on live television, she woke up with him. Must be lovers.

''Andy's something special isn't she? Do you miss her as your assistant?''

Miranda almost said outloud to him. '' Almost every day.'' Sachs illuminated her day at Runway.

Miranda swallowed at his sudden friendliness. No one was like this to her. Ever. Except Sachs.

Smiling at her like a dewy-eyed dope. Was it some Ohio trait to blind cynic New Yorkers like herself with smiles? Some prerequisite to live in that state.

She didn't want to like who Andrea slept with. This Doug was mildly likeable though, charming her despite being Andrea's lover. She still felt the unexplainable urge to hate him. Intensely.

Miranda's arched a brow at Doug. ''Did Andrea send you, for a reason? _Douglas_.'' Inflecting his name with cold purpose.

Andy had told Doug about the cerulean time but gee to be the object of it. _Brrr_…

Nobody except his Mom when he was in big trouble and his Sunday school teacher called him Douglas.

''Really is Andy Sachs always on your mind.'' Doug's wink made Miranda blush.

''I know once you dip your toe in Andy Sachs lake. There's no one like my care bear''

''Yes Andrea is very uniquely one of a kind.'' Almost cut her blue eyes at Doug. Correcting to herself, Douglas.

Care Bear?

'' Yup Andy's my little Mon Petit Pois.''

Doug almost giggled at Miranda's face. His endearment for Andy meant. ''Sweet cheeks.''

Miranda fingered her rings, this Doug had better not be dipping his anything into Andrea. Stilling at that thought, Andrea wasn't hers.

Doug was delighted by Miranda Priestly's obvious body language and reaction she wanted to crucify him with apparent jealousy of him in her eyes. Doug forced himself not to correct Miranda. To not assure her, Andy was all hers. Always.

No Miranda would have to work for someone as special as Andy. Show Andy how she felt about her. Doug was not going to kowtow and make this easy for the Ice Queen.

Nigel was very interested why Miranda hadn't had him ejected from the building _yet_.

Doug made himself comfortable, pouring a carafe of water into a glass. Doug was a great speaker. Acting in college helped loads. That and being a persuasive investment broker. One colleague swore Doug could charm birds out of the trees.

That and who knew he was proving to be a pretty good dragon charmer. Miranda would like him eventually when she discovered there was no nookie between him and Andy and never would be.

Doug would let Andy clear it up with La Priestly. That would be most interesting in its unfolding. To think Doug treated like the other woman. Cast aside just like that. Doug almost snorted.

Once they were a couple and Miranda was over the whole Andy and him not shaking the sheets. Doug had a feeling they'd be friends. Gosh friends with the Miranda Priestly. His idol since junior high.

Awesome.

Doug had been reading Runway since twelve, when he'd pretend to be reading Sports Illustrated with an issue of Runway hidden between it. Gushing over a Galliano dress. Not Heidi Klum in a bikini.

Doug had a knack of making friends instantly, waiters always bought him a dessert on the house and he always got a seat on the subway home without gum on it. Break ups with ex's weren't traumatic at all, still remained friends with Doug.

Just couldn't be mad at him. Hell even his landlord liked him. Doug was Mr Nice. Earned his moniker in kindergarten Conduct, Courtesy and Kindness.

'' You and Six are together.'' Nigel blurted out.

He liked him immediately. He was cute. Had nice eyes. Andy should have brought this Doug here around the office often. Every day if possible. Nigel could have used the disarming distraction of him. Shame he was straight.

''Yes. I am Six's pal. Compadre. Buddy. Trusty cohort at Camp Susquehanna and got poison ivy together. Andy's proxy. Gap year backpacking companion and being part hiking yak through Europe, India and Greece. Wow the stories I could share about my little Andy... camping under the stars, skinny dipping in moonlight…'' Doug definitely saw Miranda's small lip curl.

Miranda toyed with her necklace, _skinny dipping._ Didn't like Douglas now. Not at all.

''Andy almost engaged to a shepherd for a room. I'll save it all for next time. We've been joined at the hip BFFs since little Andy was five.''

Doug was going through the racks of dresses, making a face at one dress as he held it up to himself.

This was just frightful in his opinion.

Doug knew Andy was going to kill him for this. Now or never. Doug reached into his pocket for it.

''I have been entrusted with delivering this to you. Ms Priestly. So you. 8ish. Midtown. Papanopolis Parthenon. See you there.'' Handing Miranda the envelope.

Plucking the invitation gracefully. Miranda opened it. Invited to Andréa's Name Day.

What was a Name Day? Miranda wondered to herself. Was maybe like a birthday perhaps?

Miranda stared at it. Andy's face staring back at her. Precocious with big brown eyes. Almost smiled down at it. Concluding Andrea must be five or six in it. Adorable with the same bright eyes and that megawatt smile, happily painting what appeared to be her dog.

She read it, it was for tonight.

Felt older suddenly. This was ridiculous Andrea was so much younger. They had nothing in common. Andrea had been a teenager in the 90s. Miranda had the twins in the late 90s.

''Why would I even deign to attend this?'' Crossing her arms across herself, holding his delivery in her hand still.

Doug smiled fully at her. ''Oh you and I know why or is it _who_.''

Doug had heard from Andy how Miranda was hard to read. It was true, she was really hard to read. Flawless and ivory skinned inscrutable.

''Miranda I know Andy would really like you to be there. Try to be.'' Doug hoped this worked that Miranda took a chance. On Andy.

''There'll be zithers playing and join in hasapiko and enough souvlaki to feed lower Manhattan and ouzo to dance on tables and of course yours truly our Andy.'' Nigel wished he was invited. Alas always the wallflower.

''If you do come just don't bring a bunt cake.'' Doug warned sagely. ''Oh and don't wear any of that. Ms Gadabout.'' Doug indicated the rack of ugly.

''Our Andy's a simple girl to please. I'd go with something classic but sultry.''

Doug faltered but decided to say it anyway to Miranda. ''Andy won't hurt you. Miranda I promise. If you do care about her, even just a little try to come.'' Held Miranda's eyes warmly.

''Dipping your toes in the lake of Sachs can be fun. Anyhows I must dash. Miranda. All. Bye.''

Taking his leave. Miranda stared after the back of Doug's head down the hall.

''I like him.'' Nigel stated honestly.

Miranda pursed her lips.

This was preposterous to actually half want to go to Andrea's party. Miranda had so much work to do tonight. Budgets. Miranda knew she would be lucky, if she left tonight by 11pm.

Miranda couldn't just drop everything for a party for Andrea. Still held the invitation in quiet contemplation. A night of fun and celebration it promised. Andréa wanted her there. Really?

She wouldn't go. Couldn't attend. Simple as that.

''Well Miranda Priestly showing up wouldn't that be something to talk about. Letting her hair down. For once. With Andy Sachs of all people.'' Nigel stated matter a factly.

Smiling behind his folder at Miranda, hoping she'd decide to go. He had a perfect little Valentino black dress hanging neglected in the Closet that Miranda would look amazing in for one Six.

The rest of the run-through went by in ten minutes. Miranda was out of focus.

Miranda stepped into her office after making her other assistant Courtney squeak with an order for coffee. Sitting down wearily. She shouldn't go. Period. Miranda always attended events for Runway but personal ones. Few and far between.

Andy's childhood photo invitation catching her eye.

Damn Sachs for being well Sachs. Probably had once looked cute with braces on. With Cassidy showing her that photo last night and hinting at Andrea having feelings for her made Miranda feel very un-Miranda Priestly like.

It was attraction nothing more between them. They were perfectly imperfect for each other.

Unsuitably matched in every way, Miranda was dismissive and snarky. Snide. Andrea sunny and kind. She was perky. Miranda was old…older. Andrea was twenty something, see she didn't even know Andrea's age even. This was more then it's complicated or a midlife crisis for her.

Spinning her leather chair to face the city skyline. She would simple weigh this out.

Sachs had Mr Wonderful Douglas. Miranda grumbled his name.

Sachs had sex with Thompson in a urinal, was also a lying concupiscent.

Sachs was full of folderol and wholly unsophisticated…

Sachs was irritating…

Sachs challenged her…

Sachs infuriated her...like nobody else.

Sachs unsettled her…

Sachs was unpredictable and therefore was full of rash surprise, two things Miranda did not like united in the one thing, a person she possibly desired. More than anyone.

Sachs was charmingly corny. Wholesome, probably was a Brownie or Girl Scout once. Probably put band aids on her stuffed animals at four. Sent that sweet hero sleep email.

Glanced down at the face of Andrea on the invitation. Her smile was infectious. Despite herself, Miranda was charmed by it.

Probably be from a nice family that rivalled The Brady Bunch and The Walton's. Compared to hers.

Miranda didn't want to think about hers. Her lack of familial care made her into the truly unpleasant prickly individual she was today.

Andrea was from Ohio of all places. Not that Miranda had anything against the state or Ohioans. But Ohio. The Midwest.

Miranda was cold and callously candid. Sachs made a warm first impression. Sachs was nice. Nice? Sachs would never let pass from her lips, half the snitty stuff Miranda uttered to people on an hourly, daily basis. Miranda did not do nice. Miranda was opposite in every way to Andrea.

She was everything Miranda was not.

Sachs wore her heart on her sleeve. Miranda was nothing like that. Sachs made her almost want to trust love or whatever this indefinable illogical thing was stirring between them when their eyes met.

Was Sachs worth it, to take this uncharted leap? With Runway she'd made an empire, had everything she ever dreamed of, also with that had given up on any silly childish notions and dreams of love, now with two divorces, having two amazing daughters', had one disastrous fling with Christian that gave her Vere. Despite coming from Thompson, Miranda would never wish away Vere.

Did Andrea fit in her life? James hadn't. Stephen never did. Pinching her nose bridge. Thought of brown eyes dancing with her.

Damn you Sachs for making her not think straight. Miranda chided all she was seeing was obstacles.

Tapping her mouse across her day calendar of Outlook. Miranda could see she had a very busy day indeed. Making a reckless impulsive decision, a first for her.

There was no use holding back this desire, lust, Andrea broke every one of her inane prudish rules. So why couldn't Miranda do the same. Be a bit unPriestly.

Just for tonight.

Miranda deserved this. Tonight she would put her fingers to flame. Andréa.

Softly calling for Emily.

''Emily get me Joe Webb's art called Giant Leap. Cancel all my meetings tonight.''

''Inform Roy where Papanopolis Parthenon is and I wish to be there for 8:15.''

Emily replied. ''Yes Miranda.'' Emily swore at her desk a few expletives she'd never used since living in London. Andy Sachs was every one of them and more so.

Andy Sachs had better not hurt Miranda again, or she'd have her to deal with. Punching the buttons on her phone. Andy Sachs really pushed her buttons even after five years. She didn't want to clean up anymore Andrea disasters.

Emily Charlton also was not a prissy airhead from Sachs diary.

Miranda called for Nigel. '' About that Valentino dress.''

Nigel toyed with Miranda. ''Which one? Yes that little black one in my Closet. Hanging neglected. Is someone I know about to get her feet wet. ''

Gave an icy warning. ''Nigel.''

Miranda glared at Nigel's extension on her phone. ''It is required for an event I find I simply must attend this evening.'' She wasn't doing this if he was going to be like this to her.

''You don't say. Is this event a party for Six?''

Miranda spoke sharply. ''Andrea's party I've decided I might grace Papanopolis Parthenon for a few minutes. I can spare them. We do dance together.''

''Just dance together. Shame.''

Miranda cut her eyes at Nigel on her line. If he was going to be insubordinate and plain unhelpful.

Nigel shook his head bemused at his Editor. Was he going to have to teach her flirting so her Valentino dress did end up on Six's bedroom floor?

''Give me five minutes. Miranda.'' Nigel smiled wryly.

Look out Six.

* * *

><p>Andy still felt Doug was keeping something from her, he'd insisted she wear her most painful heels. Something was up, he'd made her change three times. Fussing about her chambray shirt. She liked this, bought it at Barneys. It looked good on her. It cost 590 dollars.<p>

Not so subtly brought her Clarins Eau Dynamiste as a treat so she'd smell good. Apparently like a green field of geraniums. Almost offended. Andy did shower every day. Twice daily after the gym or jogging. She smelt good.

Since when did Doug splurge unless he was up to something or guilty, only a week ago in a gourmet food store he'd dragged her along to, searching for imported Marsala wine for a date he was having he'd argued with staff was the price so high because they flew it, the bottle over on the Concorde with its own seat.

If it was just a casual dinner she was going comfy and content in her RL dressy jeans. Doug vetoed that. No comfy. Zip to casual. A harsh you're not wearing your hair like that in that ponytail bun thingy.

All right, Andy did her hair to suit Doug. All goney bad hairdo. Smoothing her chestnut wave's loosely.

Hair styled, smelling good and looking presentable in the cab. Andy just knew something was up. Doug had done something. Had he eaten her hidden carton of Ben & Jerry's behind the frozen peas in the fridge? No Andy cringed, did Doug erase her ITunes library?

Not quite meeting Andy's eye.

What was going on with Doug tonight? Something was up, he'd stopped her from eating hummus, and garlic infused mushrooms and her favourite onion rings for lunch. Why?

She was starting to wonder if he'd fixed her up on another one of his disastrous blind dates. Like the date who worked in a morgue or the one that wanted to tie her up and suck her toes on a first date. Kill her now.

Ugh Doug and his well-intentioned fix up's. Did he make a dating profile on her and post it online. On Match or NY Singles or something. _If he had….._

All Andy wanted to do tonight was get whatever it was Doug and her Mom and Aunt Toula had cooked up over with. Then she could go home to her apartment and wallow at what an idiot she was, turning down Miranda's friendship.

Stopping dead. Cousin Stavros's place. Fine. It was just a little dinner. A nice quiet evening with just Doug and her Mom and her Aunt Toula and Uncle Ian. Was it even open tonight, it looked closed? On a busy Monday? Ushered by Doug to the door.

Unless, let her be wrong. Let her be mistaken. _Mom._ Stepping inside Andy gave a silent wail.

Lights flicked on.

Greeted with a booming. ''SURPRISE!'' Everyone was here. Her whole family. _Great._

Andy forced a smile. ''Grandma.'' Felt her cheeks squished. ''Mvapi.''

Greeting her Gramps and Great Aunty Voula with Uncle Taki. Andy was bombarded with hugs and her hair ruffled.

Her Dad had even flown in especially for this. ''Dad!

Squeezed by her Uncle Nick in a warm greeting. Cousin Nikki and Angelo were here too. ''Hi everybody. Wow! You're all here.'' Andy was in for an evening. Of hell.

Andy was countlessly met with. ''Hey. Happy Name Day. Andy.''

Seeing everyone who was related to her, all here The Portokalos', The Papanopolis' and The Papadopoulos and oh look every photo of her ever, displayed for her humiliation.

A collage of every photo taken of Andy. Her Mom hugged Andy. ''We asked everyone in the family to give me my Andy moments.''

Andy cringed. Outdone yourself Ma in full mortification here. There were some things you just cannot unsee like all of these.

Like the birth control glasses photo at sweet sixteen or Andy in a tub with a shampoo faux Mohawk and a rubber ducky at two.

She should have found them and burnt them especially including the birth control glasses one. Andy got contacts the next year. Spying all of Andy's sporty ones with a mouth guard. Oh no no, not her junior high school yearbook photos too.

Maybe frump girl ran in the family like enduring zits. Like a rite of passage.

Gasping. Not her at Camp Susquehanna on Lake Waynoka. Summers of mosquito bites, bunk beds and canoes and Andy flat chested in Keds.

Andy spied the cake. She gave a weak smile.

Bring on the presents and ouzo, lots of ouzo for this. Squeezing Andy's cheekbones enough to swallow her tongue, Andy's grandmother Maria encouraged. ''Eat something. You look so bony. Toula tell her to eat, men like curves not sticks in the bedroom.''

Andy began mingling around the room. Nursing her ouzo. Goody it was the strong Lesvos brand of ouzo. Potent. Andy felt like she should start slinging two at a time back. Toasting ''_stin uyeia soue'' _the customary toast to your health.

Met with loud. ''Ooopa!''

* * *

><p>Just great Aunt Voula and her sister Zora cornered Andy between stuffed grape leaves and kokoretsi insisting she was still marriageable. ''This News jobs. No work. You need to find a husband. Taki and I know this lovely man brings in his pants and shirts, we showed your picture to him. He lives with his parents. He's mature. Aroundish fifty. He's from Crete.''<p>

Andy drowned out Voula's constant matchmaking nagging over getting married now to one of her dry cleaner customers because he was Greek, Andy began piling her plate.

This was going to be one long evening.

Once Andy had hoped she was adopted. Nope the family resemblance was too strong.

Gramps. Gus to his family smiled at his granddaughter. Hoped she liked her next surprise. Against Maria and Andreas's Mom's wishes and a few grumbles of ''Kostko don't'' he'd invited a few eligible Greek suitors. Stavros's sons' had lots of friends. They were all nice boys for Andrea.

So it didn't work on Toula finding a husband, it might work with his little garfish. His favourite granddaughter.

Besides she was a nice Greek girl. All Portokalos women all married Greek. Except Toula with Ian and Andy's Mom marrying Richard Sachs. Andrea would marry Greek. Nice Greek girls got married and made Greek babies.

At least that Nate boy with his shaggy long hairs was gone. He looked like a hippie and he cooked. It was not right.

Andy for last twenty minutes had been not so coyly set up with every Greek guy in the five boroughs talking to her. Was that patchouli, Lynx or Old Spice cologne making her eyes itch? Clinking glasses with Stelios. Nikos. Milos. All encouraged by Gramps to talk to her.

Girl-balls. Andy wished she possessed a pair. Just once be able to just finally admit to her matchmaking family, she liked women. Not all women per se. Only one. One female. Miranda.

That she wasn't ever going to the old country to be wed as Gramps hinted. Andy was thankful _prika_ was outdated. Gramps would have given over twenty goats and Andy's great grandmother's closely guarded _Loukoumades_ recipe in dowry for her.

If she ever declared her orientation she'd be disowned. Shunned.

Mrs Sachs glanced around Stavros's restaurant at her family stopping on one person arriving. Stepping through the front doors. What on earth was Miranda Priestly doing here? She glared sideways at her family, who was the guilty party inviting her.

Andy was just speaking into her Cousin Kyriakos's camera lying what a fantastic time she was having, when she saw signature white hair out of the corner of her eye. _Miranda._

Andy blinked. Miranda here?!

Miranda was looking for her in the crowd. Andy knew instantly who invited Miranda. _Doug._

* * *

><p>Arriving, Miranda had even been asked by Roy if she was going in or not.<p>

Roy never asked Miranda Priestly anything except if the temperature of the heat or the AC was right for her or did she want him to turn on the radio usually Classical FM while stuck lulling in traffic but tonight Roy saw her take a breath and it looked like she needed a push forward.

Was Miranda Priestly nervous? Never. The idea was ludicrous. The Ice Queen did not get nervous. Her phone rang. Glancing at the caller. Answering. ''Yes Nigel. Any other words to buoy me with.''

Nigel smiled into his phone. ''Have fun.''

Miranda had a feeling he was enjoying this. Immensely. 'Oh and Miranda…

Hissing out. ''Yes.'' Miranda would flatly refuse if he wanted a doggy bag.

''Enjoy dipping your toes in Andy Sachs lake.'' Pressing end call with a pink blush suffusing her neckline.

* * *

><p>''Who's the xeno?'' That was asked all around by Andy's family.<p>

Miranda was offered a tray of clear liquid. She'd try one. Just to be polite. It would be rude not to accept what was offered. Took it graciously. Urged to drink it. Just a sip or two wouldn't hurt her.

Toasted. ''Yia Sas.''

Miranda gave a small smile.

Followed by many loud. ''Ooopa!''

Encouraged to drink another by Nikki. Nikki mumbled lowly. ''Live a little Ms Ritzy.'' She was stiff as her godson Ian's parents. Wait a sec, Nikki knew her, she was that fancy broad that danced with Andreas on TV. She was some celebrity in fashion.

Andy worked for her once. She'd been her boss.

They had lots in common. Loads. Nikki was without any contest very fashionable in the family. Her dress choices at Toula's wedding. Elegant. Tasteful. Classy. All her good taste. Nikki had an eye. Need she say more, the cut of that blue dress for Toula's bridesmaids mind blowing and classic. Subtle.

Nikki felt she and Miranda were a lot alike by that.

Nikki went to beauty school. Not on Park Avenue mind. Her Ma, Voula never complained when she curls her hair.

She knew fashion stuff like nails and did her hair stylishly and so did Ms Priestly here. Nikki would never go with white hair though. Uh huh.

Some people, she supposes it suits. It was silvery memorable and regal in a way.

She was practically family now, no need be so shy. ''Angelo bring Andrea's partner some of Ma's _kalitsounia_ and _tiropitakia_, if you stop stuffing your face with them. Mr Hoover.'' Angelo, her brother grumbled as he went to get their guest a plate at the buffet.

Miranda was seen by Andy stepping over to the wall, the wall of shame and humiliation.

Miranda was here. Andy swallowed.

Miranda _here_ with her loud family. Sipping ouzo and looking intently at the Andy wall.

Thanks Ma, just thanks for your photo scrapping collage skills. Andy made her way over to her. Half elated. Half terrified at Miranda being here. With her family.

Her whole family.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda was here.

Here!?

Here at her second cousin Stavros's place Papanopolis Parthenon, surrounded by Andy's family. Oh god. Who were all loud and being themselves. Uncouth to her graceful refinement.

Just Andy's luck.

Miranda was dignified and reticent. Graceful and well-mannered, in contrast there was Andy's Nana spitting into a child's hair for protection against evil and her cousin Nick the eighth cousin named Nick indulging in spirits with the Greek flag wrapped around him.

She saw Doug helping himself to this and that at the buffet. Her eyes narrowed. Andy marched over to him. Doug smiled at Andy. ''This is a blast.'

''Tell me you didn't Doug?''

''I didn't.'' Doug looked confused at Andy.

''Douglas. How could you.''

''Okay I sampled your favourite but look Andy we can share it. See you just take a half of it.'' Doug divided it and began to chew his portion, swallowing, half of the last one.

''You know I think I'm going to finally forgive your Uncle Nick for his language lessons.''

Andy blinked. That was really big of Doug, but she didn't have the time for Doug's grudge because Andy's Uncle Nick gave Doug tips of Greek words that earned slaps and stink eye when they backpacked through the Grecian islands.

Along with constant odd dirty offended looks when Doug thought he was ordering a local dish and he told the waitress he had red gonads.

Andy indicated to Doug at a certain platinum haired someone.

Followed Andy's stare. ''Oh that. You're welcome.''

''Douglas.'' Doug winced at her tone. Weird how Andy sounded just like his Mom when he'd done something bad or off the wall or was ticked off with him.

''Miranda is here. In the same room as my family.'' Andy looked panicked and stricken worse than when her teacher, Mrs Gummer, Andy's secret crush met her family on Parent/Teacher Night.

Poor Andy.

Mrs Gummer for half the semester rendered Andy into a stuttering stammering speaker of Klingon.

Thinking about it Mrs Gummer looked a bit like Meryl Streep. Doug thought Miranda resembled her. Maybe a little.

Doug shrugged. Mrs S and her wacky brood wasn't that bad.

To Andy, her family were like a root canal. Painful and traumatic. Less people experienced _them_ the better.

Miranda had to leave. Andy muttered that outloud to herself. It was a wonder she hadn't left yet. Surrounded by them being themselves.

Doug stared at Andy setting his plate down, taking Andy by the shoulders gently. ''Loosey goosey Andy.'' Hadn't seen Andy this panicked since admission at Brown.

''She came for you. So what are you waiting for young Sachs? Go. Get her.''

Fine. She'll just go and talk to Miranda. Sure. Talk. Oh Gawd. About what? Anything. Obamacare. Taxes and just keep her away from everybody in the room.

Doug watched Andy's tentative steps. Like a person about to go over a cliff. Sending mental hugs of support. Swallowing an ouzo in one gulp for Andy.

Andy horrified saw Miranda studying her photos.

Looking at Andy's Emo phase. Andy blamed Our Lady Peace, Blink 182 and Jimmy Eats World. Andy wore skulls and black for a year, what was else was there to do at sullen seventeen in Ohio.

Ice fish. Crochet.

Andy blinked at what Miranda was looking at, oh there she was graduating and one with Doug and her dyed _neon_ pink at Holi in India, frowning at the one with Nate with his arms around her, both making faces at the camera, taken in Andy's last week in college.

Breath. Minty. Clammy hands cannot be helped. Thankful Doug forbid her to wear casual tonight. Now to come up with something witty to talk to her with. Think Sachs. Something funny. Andy shook away that idea. Miranda wasn't the type for jokes.

Maybe she could offer to get her a drink. Slumped already had one.

Compliment her. Yeah just say 'you look amazing.'' To her. Just don't do that laugh Nate found annoying. Andy reminded herself, she had no idea what was going to fly out of her mouth. An inherited Sachs trait.

''Hi.'' Miranda turned and met Andy's eyes.

Blurting out. ''You look amazing.'' Andy felt like dying because instead of shutting up, she continued. ''You're pretty beautiful always.''  
>So begins the laugh, Andy was starting it, laughing nervously at nothing. Was she this rusty at flirting? Or this bad at it.<p>

Pull yourself together Andy. Say something else. Anything. Tell her you love her eyes. Honestly she had talked to dictators more garrulously.

Indicating Miranda's dress. ''It's lovely. It's a …'' Andy had no idea what designer created it but Miranda looked beautiful wearing it. For all she knew The Mayor's wife could have sewn it.

Miranda looked down at it. Glad Nigel's little black dress was having the desired effect, making Andrea into a tongue tied wreck. Smiling a little slyly. ''It's from the Closet, the dress is Valentino. Andrea.'' It was a bit Fellini and Sophia Loren in Houseboat as Nigel gushed.

'' I know that.'' Andy so did not know that. ''The cut. The fit is so forming nicely on you.''

Great Sachs now you're staring and checking out her breasts and Miranda will think you're a pervert. Berating herself for admiring Miranda's v of her dress. Andy lifted her eyes back into sparkling blue.

Blue that read her so perfectly.

Were her ears red?

''I'm surprised you've become less ignorant about fashion. Andrea. My some pieces of Runway rubbed off.'' Her voice almost lightly teased her.

Miranda in all her years of dating and later husbands was never unsure as she was in this moment. Had Andrea just checked her out? Saw she had. How had she missed this before?

''It's sewn by this charming lady at Valentino, she's eighty doesn't speak a word of English, this lace is very delicate, it sewn on you to accentuate the shape, how it clings to you.'' running her fingers along the lace.

Miranda's breath hitched at Andy's palm.

Felt Andy's hand touch her gently. Held there to her waist. Clasped to

To Andy, Miranda could wear a brown paper bag or burlap sack and Andy would still be rendered speechless in liking her in it.

''It's not the dress I really like though.''

Miranda gave a slight narrowing purse of lips. So Sachs didn't like it. Crossly narrowing her eyes at Andy. Why had she bothered to come?

''I can't do this.''

Miranda was deciding she was leaving. Clutching her evening bag. This was a mistake. What on earth was she thinking? Wanting to go to bed with Andrea tonight.

Turning her heel.

Andy caught her wrist. '' Can't do what? Don't leave. Miranda. Please. Stay.''

Andy was staring into blue eyes. ''If it's my family I apologise. I'm sorry for anything they've said or done.''

If Yiayia had handed her dentures to Miranda.

Miranda couldn't just come to this party for her and just leave suddenly.

Stilling at Andy's plea.

Shaking her head to Andy conveying it's not your family as Miranda took another glass of ouzo from a tray passing her. ''Oh no. They're all very vibrant.'' Schooling her features as she saw one person dancing on a table wearing a flag and one throwing a plate. ''Most lively.''

''Fine I'll stay.'' Saw Andrea's face beam.

Andy watched Miranda swallow her glass quickly.

''If that's your first ouzo, its strong Miranda.''

Arching a brow at Andrea scolding her.

''This is my third.''

Andy's eyes widened at that declaration. Ouzo could make someone more than tipsy. It was very potent, you had to eat with it. Uncle Ian's starchy parents had indulged a bit too much one time. Learned the hard way. The hangover had been monstrous.

''So you don't like my dress much?'' Feeling a buzz of that clear liquid warming her.

Brown eyes ran along Miranda's figure. ''Oh no I like it. A lot…in all honesty, you'd be beautiful without the dress. On.'' Miranda's brows shot up, at Andy's words.

''Do you?''

Had she really said that outloud? Right in this moment, Andy just wanted a great big hole to open up and swallow her.

''Not that I'm visualizing you naked.'' Although… Andy was. Had. Imagined that. Often. Andy wanted to smack her head against a nearest wall at actually saying _it_ to Miranda. Babbling on more. Think of Miranda clothed. Only clothed. Andy's face flushed. Do not look further down even though all of Miranda is fantastic wrapped up in that dress.

'' Miranda to me, you look beautiful in or out of it.'' Andy winced, this was as bad as when Andy tried to present her paper in Mrs Gummer's high school class on the book '_Bridges of Madison County'_. Andy had blurted out how she loved her eyes.

Mrs Gummer even teaching Julia Child's recipes in home ec made Andy say anything.

Andy's mouth presently didn't seem to stop. '' What I meant to say… you in fleece or jeans yup denim, you'd be reliably covered but still beautiful.''

Miranda took pity on Andy fumbling for words. Pressing her soft rouged mouth to Andy's blushing cheekbone. ''I'm flattered Andy. Also I believe.'' Blue eyes sensually ran down Andy's own figure.

'' Ditto.''

Searching Andy's eyes softly.

Pressed close, so Andy only heard her, brushing her earlobe almost nuzzled. ''I suppose we'll have to research this belief of yours. First hand. In said dress or out.'' Her bright eyes naughty.

Andy blinked. Miranda just said her name.

_Andy._

In all this time she'd never said it.

She'd finally said it. It sounded sexy and husky said like that by her and as if, it was always meant to be uttered from her lips.

Never in Andy's wildest dreams would she ever imagine her standing next to all her embarrassing pictures with Miranda Priestly calling her Andy and flirting with her.

Miranda's hand motioned to the photos. ''Most thematically interesting.'' Staring at the Goth one of Andy with black eyeliner.

'' Thematic yeah I bet you were more than magnificently sophisticated and alluring in yours, I think you might have been a cheerleader and homecoming queen.''

''Hardly. I wore glasses and wasn't close to alluring or magnificently sophisticated yet.'' Conspiringly ''I even flunked a class or two. Classmates wouldn't even talk to me.''

Andy's eyes sparkled. Fake gasping. Andy brows knitted seriously. ''No. I would have though.'' Held Miranda's eyes meaningfully. ''Talked to you.''

''You would?''

''Yeah.''

Miranda's mouth reminded Andy of a rosebud. They were meant to be kissed lips even if she'd seen all of Andy's most embarrassing pictures. Glistening from the ouzo.

''Andy about my offer of just friends.'' Running her fingertip across her glass rim. Miranda took a breath. Hoped Cassidy was right about feelings for her. Miranda lived on hope.

''I don't want to be just friends anymore…I'm sorry.''

Saw Andy's face fall, hurt. ''Okay?''

Lent into Andy. ''No. I want us...you and I to be more than friends. If you want to develop what we sort of have?'' Miranda swallowed. Needed another of that liquorice drink.

''We could try this? Us?''

Andy just looked at her unreadable. ''We could have coffee or lunch again or dinner? I realize I come with teenagers and a sick child. We don't know each other well.''

Why did she have to make this sound like a merger? Miranda shook her head, she'd made it sound like she should have Emily book a meeting room for them to flesh this out. Blamed her ex-husbands and relying on her Ice Queen shield.

Andy Sachs had chipped it away little by little with her burnished warmth.

''Do you want this?'' Miranda hopefully asked.

Andy digested Miranda's words silently.

Tracing Andy's cheekbone with her fingertip, ''The Andy Sachs I hired was once reckless and would have jumped at anything thrown at her. Are you no longer that Andy? Reckless and impulsive. Would you take a chance on me? If you'll have me…Andy? Say something?''

Andy remained quiet.

Maybe she'd read Andy all wrong. Miranda bit her lower lip. Turning away. ''I have my answer. I brought you a gift. It's there… I have to go.''

Miranda felt numb, she had never taken a risk like this with anyone. Andy held her heart in her hands.

It now felt like Andy ripped her heart out.

She was so stupid and so was stupid silent Andy Sachs.

Stopped from dialling Roy by a hand.

Turning back to Sachs. Mad at her.

Pulled by her arm to the coat check. Felt Andy's mouth press to hers hard with ache. Lust. Want. Most of all with her answer.

Fingers gripped her Valentino attired waist. Kissing her hard as Andy furtively slowed it to become more tender and languid. Tasting Andy's mouth with the same rhythm. Pressing her forehead to hers as Andy's mouth broke free. '' Yes. To all of it.''

Held to in a closet. Andy pressed her lips to an ivory shoulder blade revealed with the lace strap falling down loose. Stroking black leavers' lace to her.

Miranda responded pressing her pink lips to Andy's fully. Her figure met Andy's in the dark.

Heard them looking for her. ''Doug look for Andy will you?''

Doug had a hunch, he'd seen Andy squiring a certain white haired beauty to the coat check with a certain glint of sex in her eyes.

''Doug find Andy. Have you seen that Ms Priestly?'' Mrs Sachs sounded like she really disliked Miranda.

Doug was heard by both. ''Nope. Mrs Sachs.''

Andy placed a fingertip to her lips. Motioning to keep quiet. Sharing a silent laugh in their next kiss.

''Douglas find her. For the cake and Gus has a few surprises for Andy.''

Doug rapped on the closet door.

The cake.'' Andy grumbled despite Miranda's mouth's wet pleasurable libations.

Miranda gave a small smile as her eyes crinkled at Andy's apologetic face, kissing the side of her jaw. ''I…I have to go slice an Acropolis.''

Wordlessly Andy held blue eyes that sparkled wickedly. Hold on to heaven help you Sachs. Miranda Priestly wanted her tonight.

Meeting her family or not. Had to be the ouzo.

Andy sure as hell hoped with all her heart, it wasn't the ouzo.

Bent her head to Miranda. ''I'll be right back.'' Kissing her lightly. Miranda's eyes danced at Andy. Her Andy. Her lips met with one more kiss. ''Don't leave.'' Miranda shook her head. Never. Gave her, one more weak in the knees kiss. ''I'll be right…kissed her again. ''back.''

Patting down her wavy hair and her little black dress. Nigel was going to kill her. Slipping into the restroom. To assess what she looked like being kissed by Andy.

Miranda stared at her own reflection in the mirror, she looked thoroughly kissed by Andy, reapplying her lipstick and smoothing down her dress.

Her phone rang. Glancing down at it. Answering. ''Nigel.''

''Press one for Nigella's dating advice. Where are you?'' Nigel asked.

''I am in the bathroom.''

''So you're hiding from Six?''

Miranda hissed. ''Nigel, I am not hiding from Andy.''

''Oh Andy is it.'' Nigel teased her.

''Nigel do you think this is too sudden for us?''

''Not if you count five years' of unresolved sexual tension, between you two.''

Nigel cradled his phone as he fed his pet. Donatella the second. Just as yapping.

''Miranda did you or did you not venture out tonight with the specific purpose to seduce and get Six into bed?''

''Yes but Nigel I…I just don't want this to be like my last times, what if this turns out just like Stephen and James.'' Nigel heard Miranda's vulnerability.

''What if she's like them?''

''It won't.''

Miranda demanded. ''How do you know it won't.''

''In fairness Andy doesn't wear aftershave or need to wax a hairy back and I'm certain would never cheat on you with anyone named Jess or Amber or find a game of squash more important than you. Six is not hurtful and blind like James or Stephen.''

''Miranda please just give Six half a chance and yourself one.''

''Nigel. Andrea's name is not Six.'' Why he called continually Andrea by a number was beyond her.

''Do you want to be in Andy's life? ''

Miranda mulled this. Pondering this to herself, more than anything she wanted to try this with Andy.

''Do you want Six in yours?''

Miranda murmured softly. ''Yes I do.''

'' There's your answer. Let this happen and Miranda don't plan so much. Unless you need more of how to be slutty from Dr Nigella. Dr Ruth's lost cousin I do not want to hear from you Ms Miranda Priestly until tomorrow morning. When you will be waking up with Six.''

Ending call.

Miranda smiled, Nigel was right, she couldn't wait to wake up next to Andy.

* * *

><p>Gorgon. Medusa. Chimera. Harpy. Miranda Priestly was all of those and more and she drank too much ouzo. Plus she was coiled so tight and was dry like toast. No honey. No jam. Toula didn't think this but Andy's Mom sure did. Next chance she got making sure Miranda Priestly was to stay away from Andy.<p>

Saw Miranda join the party after the speech.

Andy was still chalk white at what her Gramps had given her. Passed onto her. Knew what it meant. Heaped on expectations. Tucking it into her pocket. Not tonight. Tonight was Miranda.

Saw her.

Andy made her way over to her silver haired

Felt a hand clasp her to Andy's body. ''Hi.''

''Come with me.''

''Very well.'' Guided by Andy.

Doug caught Andy's eye. Blocking Mrs Sachs way. ''Have I told you how gorgeous your hair is Mrs Sachs? I betcha Mr Sachs is one lucky man. Have you seen that new film Second Best Marigold Hotel?''

* * *

><p>Slipping away with Miranda before her Mom could reach them.<p>

Walking arm in arm in the back garden with twinkling lights, offering her jacket to Miranda. Put around her shoulders.

Staring at the stars. Watching Miranda looking up. Andy leaned closer into her. ''What? Tell me.''

Blue eyes met Andy's ''my mother and I use to watch stars and would tell me, that the only person good enough for you Mir would "scoop the stars out of the sky with a hat and lay them at your feet. It's silly. Isn't it?''

Andy shook her head seriously. ''No not all.'' At least Andy didn't laugh about it. Fiddling her fingers in Andy's jacket, not knowing how to take her golden cognac eyes with such intensity at her.

''What's this.'' Felt it between her fingers.

In her hand. Saw a ring. A wedding ring. Andrea's name on it. Held out to Andy. ''Explain.'' Miranda feeling colder. Andréa was getting married. Was it to Douglas?

''This is a wedding ring.''

Andy groaned. ''Yes. It's a Portokalos tradition.''

''Are you engaged?''

Given an icy look of if you're getting married. Andy shook her head vehemently. ''No. It was given to me tonight. Passed onto me, to have for my future.''

Andy's Aunt Toula never wore it because Ian gave her his ring and Andy's dad slipped a diamond _Tiffany_ onto her finger the day he proposed.

''It's nothing.''

Miranda arms crossed at Andy demanding an explanation. ''This is not nothing.''

True it was not nothing. It was a piece of Andrea's history.

'' Okay this. It's made of wood, my great great grandmother was very wealthy and from the village different suitors wanted her, her money and beauty so they brought her different gifts to make her choose them.''

''My grandfather saw her while fishing and decided to make her a gift.'' Miranda leaned against the wall. ''I love this story.'' Given a look of interrupting by Andy. ''Sorry.''

''so these other men brought her family, her worth in shipping fleets and fish…another gave fifty goats…my grandfather came to see her and presented her this. Just this.''

Prompting Andy with her own words. ''They fell in love, ran off and eloped.''

''No. She snubbed the gift and him as being to penury for her.'' Andy watched Miranda holding it still. ''My grandfather told her she'd be the last person he'd ever marry. How she was spoiled and vain. So war broke out and during the occupation she met him again. When she needed his vessel to get away. That and holding a rusty revolver to his chest brought them together.''

'' This ring is meant for who I want to be my fate.''

Miranda held the circle and then put it back in the jacket pocket. Stopped by Andy who slipped it on her finger. ''Keep it.''

Miranda and she heard a low song playing, extending her hand out. ''Dance with me.'' Andy refused at Miranda's cajoling and inveigling her.

''Miranda. I'm not that good.''

''Really Andy you're just going to let me move to this alone.'' Andy was grinning at her light playfulness to her.

Took Andy's hand. '' Andrea... I love this song.'' Pulled in close to her, both began slow dancing illuminated by the lights.

Brushing Andy's ear. ''Just feel me.''

Swaying lightly as one. Miranda pressed to Andy's frame. Felt her warmth through her shirt. Before Andy, Miranda thought romance was dead and gone. Her fingertips grazing Andy's nape as both moved intimately. Miranda leant up, her mouth brushing Andy's.

Andy was just leaning in accepting her kiss deeply.

''Mvapi! Andy Portokalos Sachs what the hell is going on.''

Andy blurted out. ''Mom. Grandma. Gramps.''

Caught sucking the lips off Miranda Priestly.

* * *

><p>''Stay away from her, Andy. She is toxic.'' Broke apart from kissing.<p>

'' She's using you Andy. She'll only hurt you.''

Glaring at Miranda's hand on her daughter's arm. Verbally flung a lot of Greek expressions Andy knew the gist of. Miranda was told to leave. Right now.

Miranda looked at Andy long and hard and did. Andy protested. ''Miranda no don't.''

Andy's great aunt Voula repeated what was muttered around. '' Who just said Andy is Lebanese.''

Andy ran after her.

Andy wished she could take back her family's words especially her Mom's to Miranda. Chasing after her. Andy's Mom had no right to tell her to stay away from her.

Running in heels, Andy chucked them off, barefoot, rapping on the Mercedes tinted window. Tried the door, locked.

''Miranda. Please. Open the door. You asked if I was willing to be reckless. I am.''

''Are you reckless or not Miranda Priestly?''

Unclicked as Andy slipped into it.

Wet sheen blue eyes met hers. ''Yes I want to be.''

* * *

><p>Andy's Name Day's had always been memorable this one was like no other. Woke up lying next to Miranda.<p>

One hand with the wooden ring on an ivory finger laying prone next to Andy. Felt a poke, squinting one eye open to Vere.

Andy was groggy and bleary with sleep, focusing on blond hair which wild and astrew, sticking up adorably wearing Thor pjs, looking over her upside down.

Mouthing a smiling. ''Hi.''

Andy's still wore her crumpled creased clothes'. Minus those expensive pinching heels. Some bag lady now had her shoes. Good riddance.

Kissing Miranda's shoulder as Andy rolled out of bed. Barefoot.

Careful not to wake Miranda.

Andy saw her phone had 25 texts from her Mom. Ignoring. Not talking to them. Not how she reacted to Miranda and her kissing last night. Mom could stew.

''You're in Mommy's bed. Why?'' Same missing nothing blue eyes like Miranda at her.

Andy blinked at Vere's question. ''Because I asked nicely.'' Whew she and Andy had slept together but not slept together.

Leaving Miranda's bedroom quietly. In the hallway Andy took Miranda's son hand. ''So Vere how about I make us breakfast. Champ.''

''Yeah.'' Tugged downstairs eagerly by Vere.

Downstairs, Andy flipped on the coffeemaker.

Pointing to one cabinet for bowls. Finding cereal with ease. Both sat down to Rice Krispy's as Vere watched her. Same stare as Miranda.

''You're Andy.'' Vere remembered her. ''Yup that's right Vere.'' Spotting the hero sleep article on the fridge with a Marvel magnet. Patricia was lying there snuffling and very disinterested in Andy.

By orange juice, Andy and Miranda's man in her life were bonding over sharks seeing in the dark which was news to Andy and Lego Star Wars. Promising they'd do a puzzle together later.

Vere helped Andy stir the batter.

''Vere.''

Caroline called out for her brother. Blue eyes grew wide at Andy. Here. ''Hi.''

Greeting her still staring at Andy. Mouthing over Vere's head to Andy. ''You stayed the night.''

Heard Cassidy who entered, grumbled her good morning, nudge with a shoulder by Car to wake up.

''Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey.''

''Andy!'' Ploughed into with a big hug.

Cassidy was now wide awake and smug at the kitchen table that Mom listened to her advice.

Both were brimming with questions for Andy who'd made pancakes. Vere helped make them with Andy, showing off to his siblings.

Through mouthfuls. ''You told Mom you love her. When do you move in?'' Andy almost choked on her coffee. ''Slow steps guys.''

Both groaned at the doorbell ringing.

''Dad.''

Andy froze. Miranda's first husband James was on the townhouse doorstep.

''Off for the weekend at your dad's place?''

''No. Dad's getting married and Miss Number 2 wants Mom to have us be bridesmaids to bond with her.'' Vere copied his sister's puking gesture. '' Martha wants to be in Runway.''

''Oh I see.'' Andy grinned. Understanding completely. Up to speed. This Martha was a suck up.

Cassidy said her name as if she had a mouthful of marbles. ''Martha from the Taubenecks of Newport.''

Andy caught a glimpse of herself in the hall mirror. Running her long fingers through her thick hair. This would have to do for Martha of Newport. Going upstairs to rouse and warn Miranda with a cup of coffee to stir her dragon.

''Can you guys stall.'' Cassidy eagerly accepted. She'd happily bore Dad and Martha with everything she'd done all week. The more mundane the better.

Andy stirred Miranda who groaned, blinking her reluctant blue eyes awake to Andy.

''Good Morning.'' Huskily said this. Focusing on Andy's smile. Coming to her what happened last night. ''I am so sorry. Over what happened, it's my fault.''

Andy kissed her palm. ''Don't be.'' Andy's grandparents' reaction of them kissing and nasty words Gramps said was not ruining this.

''Your mother told me to leave and stay away from you. For good. That I'm unfeeling and using you. She doesn't even know me or even like me.''

Andy shook her head at Miranda. Stroking her silvery hair. The texture soft between her fingers. ''Hey I came after you. Didn't I. Bringing shame on the family or not I am here beside you, where I belong.''

Liking the sound of that. Miranda leaned up from the sheets. Tracing Andy's lips. ''Do you want breakfast? I can make us … the girls' father's coming by.''

Andy informed. ''James. He's here. As for Vere. He and I had breakfast. We had fun.''

Mouth and words drying up as Miranda disrobed from her dress from last night, clad in only black lacy La Perla. Peering over her ivory shoulder with hints of freckles dusting her smooth skin.

Turning unclasping her bra. Andy found Miranda's wallpaper fascinating. She did not peek or leer at Miranda naked. Well maybe did a little.

''Did you? Is my kitchen still standing?'' Stepping into the shower.

''Maybe.''

Miranda had ten minutes. In said ten minutes. Wow. Black jeans and a sexy black cowl neck. Elegantly effortless.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes with Martha, Andy felt like serving her cyanide. Martha talked down to everyone and was an insufferable pompous air horn.<p>

Using words like _jejune_ over her wedding planners choices of everything and pooh-poohing Bermuda as her honeymoon destination. Thinking of Mauritius but only as long as it was not near too much water.

Oh just the Indian Ocean surrounding.

Martha was starting to tick Andy off when she tapped her glass to refill and proceeded to instruct Andy on how she wanted her drink prepared.

Who knew ice cubes and a lemon slice had to be so particular from _Miss Country Club Picky._

Presuming Andy was help by the bare feet. Andy padded to the kitchen, catching Miranda's apologetic eye. Miranda noticed Andy's tattoo on her sole. Given a saucy look only Miranda caught.

Andy slipped into the kitchen to crush ice, eyeing if she'd get Patricia to chew it.

''Is she this little one's nanny?'' Martha asked.

''That's Andy she asked nicely to be in Mommy's bed.'' Vere blurted out.

Martha Taubenecks of Newport didn't quite know what to say to that and almost choked on her without ice lemon soda water.

Author's Note: A massive thank you to Noddybobble, Chaotic Blue, Evil Angel26, Night wing, CharlotteMc, Fann, Moonlight, Kcn, Perks321, Jeep28, Bleustate, Awayfan, jh728, Cstotts1, Assiralcclaire and Tanama30 to all guests for all your reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Andy and Miranda were supposed to be practicing the argentine tango tonight not fooling around in Andy's living room but one thing lead to another. There was wine, good red wine, lit candles with a hint of planning, this was on Andy's part.

The tango was meant for partners of, one being the leader and the other the follower, to be danced very intimate, close to another's body and move with a sensual connection of bodies and most of all raw and sexual.

Andy was leading Miranda.

Ever since Andy's party, waking up together the next morning, Miranda felt like Andy had been meant to be by her side. Always.

Miranda could not be mad at Vere over informing Martha how Andy asked nicely to be in her bed and also to Andy for what she'd said to vile Martha later over dessert, as Vere was sweetly offering his favorite Jello to the snob.

Andy had had enough. First the crushed ice then casting glances at Andy as if she was a subspecies or as if Andy was going to be all Katy Perry ''I kissed a girl'' and molest her.

But now putting Vere down over lime jello. Martha should lighten up. Vere wasn't offering her a bowl of slime.

''So Martha you went to Smith right. I think I'll get you a toaster oven for your registry.'' Andy smiled evilly. Taking a spoonful of Vere's offering of Jello.

''Some naughty ladies like to wrestle in that. I think even some from Smith.'' Andy winked at Miranda who gave Andy the eye.

Martha only had a soupcon of manners of not showing how she was clearly very uncomfortable with Miranda's new partner and lifestyle. It was written all over her face.

Martha was seriously reminding Andy of Michele Bachman.

Andy could still tell though she was very uncomfortable with them, but Martha was also the same way about Patricia and her slobber.

Suggested if the dog could be put out in the garden. Martha didn't like lunky animals. Great Andy and the fluffy dog disliked by the preppy snot.

Miranda had had enough. ''Martha. James I cannot allow this to continue. Andy is here and with me. '' clasping Andy's hand in hers. '' Who happens to be yes a woman and Andy matters to me and as for telling me my dog should be put out. I think both of you should be going. Leave. Now.''

Martha sputtered out. ''Miranda the shoot for my wedding you said you'd have Runway feature us.''

Miranda's trademark icy smirk that Andy knew well enough like the face melting cerulean time. '' No. No I don't recall saying anything of the sort, oh and Martha find some other narrow-minded twigs for brains snots to take Cassidy and Caroline's places.

After that, James and Martha left making a hasty retreat from staying any longer after brunch in an alternative lifestyle house.

The way Andy's Ice Queen dismissed her ex and Martha made Andy proud. Miranda took a spoonful of Vere's green jello with gusto.

''Andy, I think we will send them a toaster oven. Maybe a few with her Smith alumni attending.''

Andy didn't want to face her family yet so she stayed all afternoon and for dinner, Miranda was convinced her horde of Priestly's had overwhelmed Andy, Cass and Car wanted Andy's advice on papers they were writing and Vere wanted Andy's attention about a puzzle and to show her his room and toys.

Miranda quite wanted Andy's attentive lips. Mouthing to Andy. ''I'm so sorry.'' This was hardly a romantic weekend together.

Miranda listened as Andy was promising Vere she'd ask a news colleague of hers of why do penguins' waddle.

Andy planted a kiss on her neck, squeezing her side. ''I have twenty cousins Miranda, you should see Thanksgiving and Christmas.''

''How did your relatives cope.'' Miranda asked.

''Ouzo and eventual vasectomies.''

Miranda smiled shaking her head at both her daughters and son even her dog sprawled on top of Andy on the couch sleeping after watching a movie together. ''Hi.'' Brown eyes sparkling across at Miranda.

Nudged the twins gently. ''What...is it over?'' Cassidy blearily woke Caroline both said goodnight softly to their Mom and Andy careful not to wake Vere.

Miranda slid next to Vere and Andy. ''He's really wonderful Mir.'' Miranda's lowly spoke. ''Vere was born premature, he was 2 pounds 4 ounces when he was born. I thought he wouldn't make it. But he's a fighter and a survivor.'' Andy smiled at both in the half lit family room. ''Like his Mom.''

''I'm sorry Miranda you had to go through that alone.'' Andy didn't want to mar tonight and mention Christian.

''I had Emily and Nigel and my girls.''

''Caroline and Cassidy are very protective of him.'' Andy could see earlier with Martha how both had loyally taken a helping of jello for their little brother.

Andy gently gathered Vere to her, carrying him up the stairs with Miranda who undressed him without waking him, Andy liked this side of Miranda as she pulled his sheets down, pulling up his pj bottoms and putting on his top and socks. Pressing a kiss to his hair.

Stopping at Andy watching her.

''What?''

Andy softly brushed her fingertips to Miranda's face. ''I like this you.''

Later, Roy drove Andy home and he knew enough not to question that Andy was now very much in La Priestly's life. Happy at finally Andy got her chance and Ms Priestly gave Andy one.

* * *

><p>Cassidy and Caroline were babysitting Vere tonight with Emily.<p>

Lectured by the twins to go and enjoy herself. Miranda had actually taken longer than usual of what to wear tonight for Andy.

Never got this way before. Not with Stephen. Not with James. Caroline saw the many choices on her Mom's bed layed out.

''Andy's waiting.''

Miranda kissed her daughters goodnight and pressed her lips to Vere. ''Darlings I love you.'' Vere squirmed. ''Mommy you look pretty.''

''Do I? '' Putting her earrings on in the hall mirror.

''You look great Mom.'' Caroline complimented.

Cass agreed. ''Hot. Mom. So are you staying over?''

''Its dinner Cassidy.''

Vere piped in adorably to Cass. '' Mommy's testing Andy's lips taste good and that she flosses.''

Caroline kept a straight face at her little brother's words.

''Go and floss lots with Andy.'' Cassidy said chuckling.

In code to Vere, when he'd caught them kissing and a little more on the study couch two evenings ago. Miranda had thought of the first thing that popped in her head when Vere had found them.

He also informed Andy of having a thingy and Andy didn't when he'd wet his bed.

Miranda had never been so embarrassed. Except when the twins had said in kindergarten James had a beard on his back and chest.

Trumped when the twins had thrown simultaneous tantrums visiting her snooty in-laws for their second Christmas in Westchester for a weekend in the country with twenty of their closest friends, Miranda got the same way tense at James uptight mother's and then the time when Nigel held a stuffed Dumbo and unicorn and entertained both Cassidy and Caroline as Miranda met with Alexander McQueen who scared the twins, oddly they giggled with Vivienne Westwood at five.

Nigel agreed she and Betsy Johnson had stepped from the pages of Alice in Wonderland.

Hands down the most mortifying and memorable moment when one of Miranda's first assistants interrupted a EGM meeting with the Board, that Miranda's nanny couldn't find nipples' for the twins' bottles and she put the twins on so Miranda had to lullaby on speaker.

Singing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and Baa Baa Black Sheep to them.

Miranda had finished with an icy glare to the board to dare say anything.

None did. All Terrified.

''Now no scary movies. Be good for Emily.''

''Yes Mom.''

Vere gave his Mom something for Andy. He'd only seen her a few days ago. Miranda bent to his level shown a drawing. ''That's you Mommy and Andy. Cassy and Car and Patty.''

Miranda took it gently. Didn't want to scare Andrea away with this.

''Promise to give to Andy.'' Vere had crayoned it.

Miranda stroked his blond head lovingly. ''I promise.'' The twins nudged each other. Andy had a lot of hair in it.

Emily raised a brow. ''that's really colourful Vere and look Spiderman and Thor are with all of you holding Andrea's hands.'' Emily almost gave a snort stopped by Miranda's stare.

Emily Charlton knew one thing Andy Sachs was going to see that and do what she did in Paris, scamper out of Miranda's life and leave Emily to pick up the pieces.

Seen off. Tucking it into her Hermes purse.

Slipping into her town car. Roy drove her to Andy's downtown.

Placed on the leather car seat, was a wrapped bouquet of flowers she'd ordered for tonight.

Miranda had thought about what to bring for a date to Andy's.

Andy had suggested out to dinner, and to maybe go to the movie _5 to 7_ but Miranda declined all of them. She just wanted to be with Andy tonight. Shyly asked Miranda ''What about dinner at my place. If you'd like?''

Miranda definitely would like. Even if Sachs idea of dinner was Chinese or Dominos.

Andy greeted Miranda.

''These are lovely, you didn't have to.'' Andy smelled and admired the flowers. ''Welcome.'' Kissed her warmly. ''Here come in. I just opened a wine.'' Pouring a glass for Miranda.

Doug had Andy's Mom and Aunt Toula staying with him from now on since the party.

Hanging on her wall, Miranda's amazing gift. Giant Leap. Miranda was pleased Andy didn't just like it she loved it. Shelves of books, the place could be only Andy's home.

Strolling around the room, eyes brightening at the set table for two. Candlelight, soft music, Andy Sachs knew how to woo a lady.

''Dinner will be in ten minutes.''

Andy had cooked for her.

Stephen had never done that. James was never that thoughtful. Andy was.

Picking up a framed photo of Andy abroad on assignment. ''That's me and my colleague Darcy reporting in Mali and Myanmar. There we are in Syria.'' Miranda sipped her glass of wine. Studying Darcy. Darcy was around Andy's age. Darcy was very pretty. Stopped on quite a few of Douglas and Andy together.

Andy came up behind Miranda wrapping her arms around her waist, pulled to. ''Doug and I grew up together, we backpacked through Europe. He and I were inseparable that summer.'' They were having fun being goofy on the beach in the photo.

Miranda admired Andy sun kissed.

'' You're both very close.'' Miranda voice was very even, without a trace of jealousy. Pressing her lips to purse. Andy didn't see this.

''About us Andy, I want to know if you'll be seeing Douglas, with me now with you.'' Trailing her fingers along Andy's arm that was holding her.

''Yeah but not as often as you.'' Kissing Miranda's throat who stiffened against Andy lips.

''Miranda what's the matter?''

''I don't want you being with Douglas. Do you understand Andy? ''

''Doug's my friend Miranda.'' Andy tensed. Doug was her best friend. Doug had somehow got her to come to Andy's party.

Miranda's nostrils flared. ''Among other things.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Andy demanded of her.

''You and he are together and if you want me, you have to stop sleeping with Douglas. I'm the type of person who wants commitment and monogamy. Stephen cheated.''

Andy blinked at Miranda's words of her sleeping with Doug. ''What?'' As for being the asshole of the decade Stephen cheated on her. Was Tomlinson a complete idiotic jerk? Waking up next to her. Andy always thought Stevie was an ungrateful dumbass jackoff.

''I would never be Stephen. Miranda. To you.''

Miranda snorted. '' If this thing with you and Doug is some type of friends with benefits arrangement. End it if you want me.''

'' Miranda I'm sorry Stephen cheated but it isn't you he cheated.''

Miranda looked at Andy hard.

''Let me finish. Stephen cheated himself out of being with someone incredible to love. You.''

Miranda stopped at Andy's kind words.

Andy began smiling at Miranda's possessive words. ''You really think Doug and I had sex don't you. Why?''

Miranda gave Andy a strained glare her way. ''Yes I think you both slept together. What you said waking up with him on TV. Andrea why are you laughing at me?''

Andy was trying to stop from laughing, clutching her Chesterfield sofa. '' Yes, Miranda. Doug and I have slept together. Many times.''

Miranda swallowed. How many times. ''As friends who fall asleep on couches but we have never and I can promise you this had sex ever.''

Miranda crossed her arms at Andy's blatant lying. To her face.

''Andy Sachs you said live on Good Morning America, you woke up with him that morning.''

''Yes I did. Miranda baby please Doug and I are not together. Honest. Doug's gay. Here I'll prove it to you that Doug and I are not involved.''

Dialing a number. Put on speaker. '' Doug.''

''Hey Andy. I thought Miranda was coming over tonight? Remember your grandmother's advice to you when you asked about sex. _Portokalos women our lambs in the kitchen but tigers in the bedroom.''_

Miranda arched an elegant brow at Andy.

''Doug I need you to tell Miranda here, we've never slept together ever.''

''Sure. Hi Miranda are you there. No Andy and I have never slept together, see Andy was upset about you and a possible new man in your life, which was your five year old and so she came over to my place and ate sympathy food and fell asleep with me and that's honestly what happened and Andy's not my type at all.''

Miranda sniffed at Douglas. ''What is your type Douglas?''

''Kit Harington at the moment. But I wouldn't throw Aidan Turner out of my bed if he landed in it.''

Andy rolled her eyes at Doug's Poldark obsession. The new alternative to Mr. Darcy on BBC America.

After listing to Miranda all of Streisand films and songs in order and Midler's albums and also knowing what designer dress was worn on a 1990 Runway issue cover, Miranda knew now Doug was just like Nigel in every way.

Doug assured Miranda. ''Andy ever since Paris and before wants you Miranda. Goodnight Sugar lips.''

Andy disconnected, grinning at a very sheepish silent Miranda, teasing her. ''I hope Doug can take it's all over, no longer using his body for my wanton carnal needs. ''

''Sachs I'm sorry…Miranda meant her apology.

''Nope no more hanky panky waking up with friends for me. Hey my neighbor Mr. Markowitz who I play Mah Jong with and water his plants and he voted for me has been giving me a come hither look with his walker but I will resist.'' Andy declared.

''I am sorry for thinking you and Douglas were together.'' Miranda quietly apologized. Andy blinked _the_ Miranda Priestly apologizing to her.

'' Andy. What are you doing?'' Andy had crossed the room and peered out the window.

''Just checking to see if the sky fell.'' Miranda rolled her eyes.

Silenced with a sorry kiss to Andy's mouth.

Breaking free from Miranda's delicious mouth. ''Is there anyone else I'm unaware of I slept with?''

Andy's eyes teased her.

Miranda fiddled with the arm of Andy's sofa, running patterns along it. '' I know you and Christian were together recently.'' Blue eyes flashing at Andy.

Andy stared.

Her and Christian. Not likely to happen ever. It almost did in Paris but Andy had a pair of crystal blue eyes haunting her. She also was semi intoxicated and realized what a slimy jerk he was with the future Runway mock up.

''When did I supposedly sleep with Christian?''

Miranda gave Andy an icy glare that once Andy would have shrunk back at. ''At the studio. You and he were engaged in the bathroom.'' Showing her displeasure for both him and the location of the tryst.

Andy gaped. ''Miranda. Christian and I did not have sex in urinal. I swear on my Nana's tsoureki.'' Anyone who knew Maria Portokalos she wouldn't give that recipe to anyone even if the head of the Orthodox Church wanted it.

Andy still wanted to gauge Christian's eyes with a lamb skewer. He was still a slimy poutas.

'' I just talked with him. That's it. I told him to be a father to Vere and support you. We almost did have sex in Paris but I couldn't.'' Andy honestly told her.

Miranda listened. ''Why didn't you?'' Piercing Andy's eyes. ''Tell me.''

''Because of you.''

''Me?''

''You came between me and him. I wanted you. Only you.''

Placing her hand on Miranda's toned knee, the dress hem brushing her long hands.

''I didn't sleep with Christian. Believe me. If you want this Miranda…Stroking Miranda's face. '' Want me…us… please trust me. Because there's only one person I want to go to bed with and never in a bathroom. ''

Leaning into Miranda's mouth. ''Maybe in a shower.'' Gave another deep kiss to her. Making Miranda's mouth quirk to a smile ''or on a few surfaces of the kitchen. Perhaps in your car that night. I have had fantasies on your desk.''

Mouth throat dried. Licking her lips. ''You have?'' Her voice tremored. Prompting Andy with her soft eyes to elaborate further.

''Frequently during my time at Runway. You looking so stormy and sexy leaning against its glass surface, wearing that slit skirt, looking so cute giving out orders to me. I have quite a naughty imagination. ''

''I am not cute.'' Miranda stated.

Andy's oven timer broke them apart.

* * *

><p>''I hope you like it, I took a cooking class in Barcelona to learn to make this.'' Andy served each dish at the table her <em>pata negra and paella.<em>

Miranda turned to Andy, kissed her lips. ''What was that for. It's just _pata negra_.'' Andy proclaimed.

''For being this. Just this.''

Andy used her hands when she conversed already she'd knocked down a glass of wine as Miranda enjoyed her intelligent kind and sexy dinner date.

Most of all Andy listened to her and disagreed with her. Frequently and most of all wasn't afraid to.

Loved their playful banter.

Andy told her why she chose Runway. ''It was a coin toss.''

Miranda looked confused as Andy told her at HR, Andy was given the choice of Runway or Auto Universe.

''Andy are you saying I owe a quarter, 25 cents to finding you.''

''Yup it was Heads for Runway. Tails Auto Universe.''

''Hey it's not that funny, it was a life changing decision for me then postgrad in a bathroom stall. Besides I know zip about cars.''

Sobering from peals of laughter, crinkling her eyes Miranda had never been more grateful that a quarter brought her Andrea.

Miranda hadn't relaxed like this in months, leaning her head back against Andy's sofa, cradling her wine glass between her fingers.

Listening to Andy telling her about college.

''I was a very passionate Olivia in Twelfth Night. Here it is.'' Flipping an album.

Needed her glasses which were in her purse. Andy offered to get them for her.

''What's this?''

Miranda saw the drawing Andy was holding up.

''It's nothing. Vere drew it.'' Holding her breath. Would this scare Andy away? Probably.

Andy unfolded it. Gazing down at it. Tracing Vere's picture.

''This is…really…I don't know what to say to it.''

Miranda slumped. Here it was.

She leant forward to Andy. ''Vere drew it for you. It's not meant to overwhelm you Andrea. Please don't think that you have to be this yet.''

Andrea what happened to Andy.

''This is the sweetest thing I've ever been given. Don't call me Andrea its Andy remember.'' Kissing Miranda, met her lips.

'' I just never knew I had so much hair.''

* * *

><p>Miranda was good at this. Really good at this Andy discovered. Of course Miranda Priestly was, she was brilliant at everything.<p>

Brushing her leg against Andy in a caressing lustrada as they moved slowly against one another. Andy was no Antonio Banderas in Take the Lead tango but she sure tried her damndest, Leading Miranda in their tango maneuvering to tumbling both to the couch.

''Andy that is not in the tango.'' Miranda's blue eyes sparkling as Andy had slid atop her.

''No. Mir it's a Sachs move.''

''Oh is it.'' Arching a brow at Andy. Silvery forelock brushing Andy's close face. Silver strands felt like silk on Andy's skin.

Kissed her lips.

Andy's longer fingertips sensually raked over her curves, pressing her mouth down Miranda's ivory soft skin. Fondling through satiny fabric Miranda's breasts, stroking her. Letting out a pleasured moan as Andy kissed her throat running her mouth smoothly to Miranda's collarbone.

Beneath her, Miranda ran her fingers through Andy's full unruly hair, kissing her strands, running her fingers and nails down Andy's back. Leaning back from her, touching her through her cotton shirt, her hands felt Andy's nipples, pebbling erect between her fingers, slid her exploring hand downwards.

Emboldened at the feel of Andy.

Andy saw Miranda's blue eyes were feral blue and lusty. Smoothing her palms down Andy's length, caressing around Andy's hips to rake her manicured nails along the taut contours of Andy's covered bottom, as Andy nudged with her knee for Miranda's to part her legs, biting Andy's lower slick lip with a nip as Miranda pulled at Andy's waistband.

Undressing Andy with teasing kisses to her shoulder blade and slowing along her uncovering skin, Miranda stroked her warmth.

Lifting off her weight from Miranda, Andy unzipped her dress, sliding it to the floor. Miranda held Andy's eyes as she unclasped her bra and began peeling down her lacy panties still in her Louboutins. Holding out her hands to Andy who took hers. ''Love me.''

Pressing her right palm to Andy's heart.

Both met made of naked smoothness. Hitching her breath as Miranda felt fingers hesitantly stroke her pubic mound, brushing it as Andy began to caress and love her slowly.

Miranda hoped Andy had a building of deaf neighbours.

Felt the morning light warming her naked body. Miranda turned in a rumpled bed to Andy. Lying next to Miranda wearing nothing else but a smile in sleep.

Yawning. Sated. They'd loved all night.

Nuzzling Andy with her distinct nose as Miranda kissed her lover's bare spine, snowy hair tickling and brushing each ridge as Andy still lay wrapped in a twisted sheet. Andy enjoyed pretending to be asleep this morning.

Naked in polished Louboutins in the morning was a delightful eyeful.

Tempted to wake and pounce on Miranda but Andy was enjoying these lovely Miranda ministrations of her velvety lips on her too much to interrupt her mouth.

Catching her breath at Miranda's lips tracing her skin.

Miranda was crossing dangerous territory by nibbling her earlobe. Andy felt Miranda's breasts against her bare back, pert nipples pressed to her, sensually rubbing her whole body to hers.

Feeling a tug of the very little covering sheet falling away.

If Miranda wants more sex, Andy was more then happy to oblige...

Heard her machine beep. A message beginning. Probably her mother. Two words Andy had to back off on her love life.

Burrowing deeper into her pillow.

''Hey Andy I'm in town now. For a couple of days. Since you're leaving New York for good. I know you can't wait to start this assignment. You owe me lunch at least Ms Sex. Don't think I forgot about that breakfast in Aleppo. Now like hell I'm sleeping anywhere but in your Serta bedroom.''

Miranda ceased kissing Andy.

Andy winced Darcy calling her Ms Sex instead of Sachs was a funny story. Darcy added on the message. ''Not relish on a hot dog kinda lunch more than five bucks Andy. Are you still trying to get that frosty Editor in bed? Miranda right? Andy just get her out of your system.''

Cutting off Darcy's message.

Miranda met Andy's eyes fully awake. ''You're leaving.''

''Miranda I…trailing off as Miranda got out of bed.

Andy had talked about her to this Darcy. Andy was leaving not just the city, the country. Getting her out of her system. Miranda was not a virus.

Andy groaned Darcy never did have good timing.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Blue eyes on her.

Andy swallowed. ''I was going to.''

''When are you going?''

Andy sighed. ''Monday. For six months.''

Miranda could dress really quickly, gathering her discarded lingerie on the sofa, clutching her phone which had three texts from Emily, ivory skin reddened more pinked, Emily knew Miranda had stayed the night.

Wonderful. Which meant Nigel would hear about it, because by the clock, right now their Editor was late by three hours this morning for the first time ever at Runway.

Andy hastily shrugged on a pair of slouchy yoga pants and searched for a v neck no amount of fancy gourmet roasted coffee was enticing Miranda to stay and listen to her. Not one lying leaving New York word.

''Miranda please listen to me for a sec. About leaving New York. I am. I accepted before we happened. It's a great opportunity as a correspondent.''

Cut off Andy's words of. Miranda narrowed her eyes on Andy as she dared to zip her up.

Not wanting to hear it, she had really been taken in by Sachs. ''I hope you both will have a lovely time to whatever 8:10 yak you'll both be travelling on. Sharing beds. Ms. Sex. Glad you got me out of your system.''

''Miranda wait just listen to me. I'm not going to go, about last night. I accepted this job just before I fell in love with you again.''

Miranda was already out the door and had left Andy standing in her kitchen.

Roy had stayed parked on call all night.

Expected Ms. Priestly to be not like this, snappy and livid. Should have been less testy and rigid. No leftover happy dopamine's releasing last night. Must be different for girls and mornings after's. Or just for Miranda Priestly.

Instructed to drive her home to freshen up. Her phone beeping with Andy's call. Ignored it as they drove uptown.

Miranda would get Emily to block Andy's calls.

Missing Andy chasing after her in slippers in the snow.

* * *

><p>Oona was driving Irv Ravitz nuts. He'd had an earful all week of ''My therapist is right. Daddy. I am unloved, unappreciated and not given enough from you. He says you need to show me you love me that you appreciate me. Make me win.''<p>

Irv Ravitz pressed the receiver down. He needed to go and convince the Dragon on the 17th Floor to bow out gracefully somehow. She'd shown the naysayers and doubters she could do anything, that's what he admired greatly about Miranda Priestly.

Yes to Irv Miranda was The Bitch in Heels. The Ice Queen. The Most Impossible Editor he'd ever worked with was one of a kind.

Gallbladder problems forming or not he'd increase Miranda's budget by five times if she did this for him. Prepared to beg Miranda so then Oona could underhandedly win that dancing disco ball trophy and he'd have some peace and quiet without Oona's inherited nagging.

Shame Miranda didn't smoke Cuban cigars or enjoy loose Botox women who were former cocktail waitresses ahem exotic dancers like Irv did.

* * *

><p>Nigel was irritating Miranda as soon as she arrived. He knew somehow. Emily at least behaved with a seaming degree of professionalism to her boss. Miranda knew she knew she'd spent the night at Andrea's.<p>

Sweeping into her office, slumping into her leather chair. ''That's all. Emily door.''

Closing the door meant one thing to Emily Charlton, Wot in hell had Andrea done?

* * *

><p>Emily hadn't done the coffee run in years. Andy accosted her passed the lobby. Holding a card like an id.<p>

''Sachs that's a Blockbuster card.'' Emily flounced away from her. Both Sal and Manual on security remembered Andy to Emily's great annoyance.

''Hiya Andy. Long time. I saw you on TV.'' Followed onto the elevator. Andy grinned at Emily. ''I'm charmingly memorable.''

Emily clutching Miranda's order. Cutting her eyes at Andy.

''Em I need to see Miranda.''

Emily snorted. ''No.''

Andy stared at the difficult redhead.

''Em please.''

''Don't call me Em. It is Emily but from you I prefer Ms. Charlton. I think it's best if you don't.'' Staring straight ahead at the lift doors. The 17th Floor button lit.

Andy frowned at Emily. ''Don't what? Em…Emily. Ms. Charlton.''

''See Miranda. Just leave her alone. You've always been brilliant at that.''

''I'm not, leaving Miranda.'' Andy had caught a cab after Miranda this morning. Had to go back to her place because she forgot her wallet and her coat.

Emily snorted her response.

''What is your problem.'' Andy demanded of Emily.

Exhaling, Emily turned to Sachs. ''Hold this.'' Andy took the tray of piping hot Starbucks. Emily pressed the hold elevator button.

''My problem?'' Emily repeated.

Launching into Andy with her mother's Manchester temper, pressing her purple nail into Andy with her words. ''You. You just waltz back into Miranda's life…Miss Perfect… causing utter havoc and being the fat ninny you are, muff things up making her like you again so much and then somehow you'll leave her and I've had it. I am not going to be replaced. I stuck around Andrea. I won't allow that to happen to Miranda because I care about her.''

Dawning on Andy suddenly.

''Your? Do you…Emily are you in love with Miranda?''

''No. I am not in love with Miranda. You Idiot. Thank you. I happen to care about her greatly. Honestly Andrea.'' Emily face scrunched.

'' Your still an unfashionable troll even without that frumpy skirt and I'm not an airhead because I happen to care how I dress myself. Some of us dress to impress.''

Gave a Miranda worthy once over of Andy's lacking choice of clothes. Were those slippers?

Quieter to Andy as she pressed the elevator back on. ''I thought we were sort of friends once.''

''We were…err we still are. Em. If you want to be friends still? Ms. Charlton?''

Emily shook her head exasperated, her face brightening at Andy. '' I still like you Andy Sachs. I have no idea why that would be, but I do. Yes friends. How are you going to fix whatever you did and make this up to Miranda? As a warning Miranda is impossible if hurt.''

Harry Potter manuscript fetching wasn't going to work.

Emily glanced at Sachs. ''No not jewelry. That stupid wanker Stephen did that every time.''

''Flowers. James. Why do you think Miranda hates freesia.''

Beautiful and vicious and impossible just how Andy liked her ice dragon in Louboutins.

Andy smiled at Emily in way she knew Andy was up to something. '' I will make it up to her. Trust me now tell me Miranda's schedule, Em.''

Emily shared a smile with Sachs.

Only Andy Sachs could try to attempt making the dragon lady forgive her.

Andy was not letting Miranda slip through her fingertips. Not like Paris when she should have done something.

Here goes. Andy was a woman on a wire. No turning back. Wanted Miranda too much. Besides Miranda didn't know when Andy wanted something she let nothing standing her way.

''Hey Darcy. Can you bring Eion to 1221 6th Avenue on 49th.''

* * *

><p>Irv Ravitz attending was a surprise for this meeting, Miranda gave Emily a cold look at her, and she was late with her coffee by one minute. Nigel knew with Irv here and the Elias-Clarke board she'd once lullabied, Miranda was very much in Ice Queen Modus operandi.<p>

Nigel had noticed Miranda's vicious mood this late morning, being late was unheard of for her, he hoped Andy hadn't forgotten her wallet or stood Miranda up last night.

Nigel just knew it would be an interesting meeting with Jocelyn and Paul, Serena was sitting across from Lucia. Three clackers who had acted as if presenting a PowerPoint presentation and an overseas conference video call was strenuous as a class in advanced physics in turning it on.

Emily pressed the on button for them.

It was supposed to be a live feed of a new investor in London. Instead.

''Hi Miranda.'' Andy waved happily on screen. Outside the building. Nigel perked up. Six just made this boring as pulling teeth meeting on budgets most interesting. Was she live? Nigel hid a smile at this Six feat. Six was crazy. Crazy about Miranda.

Six was live. On live air.

Doug was just hanging up on a trader in Japan, glancing at the trader screens, sipping his mug. Stopped in mid sip and saw Andy standing in front of Runway.

''Darcy. Eion say Hi to Miranda.''

Andy's friends did so.

''Miranda please give me a chance.''

A few passer-by's being typical New Yorkers noticed nothing. One muttered walking by, right in Andy's frame. Pulling back with the interruption. ''Hey it's that dancing lady.''

A construction worker on his lunch hour with a thick Bronx accent. ''How ya doing Andy? I'm Joey. Wanna slice?''

Andy declined on air. Eating on air would look sloppy.

Another Con Ed worker with a Brooklyn accent. ''Hawarya Andy? Yooze guys look, I'm on TV? Hi Mom. I'm Tony from Williamsburg.''

'' As I was saying Miranda just give me half a chance to explain.''

'' Do you mean Miranda the Miranda from the show. She thinks who she is. Ms. Glacier, but she's a put together broad. Bit too rich for my blood. Nice legs. Yo Miranda give Andy here a chance.''

Tony smiled in the shot. ''Miranda's a babe and a stone-cold fox.''

Joey the bulky construction worker in a tool belt said to the camera. ''Miranda don't make Andy get the shaft. Tawk.''

''Thank you guys. So as Joey here said let's tawk…first I love you. Miranda.''

Andy was looking right at her in the camera.

''This morning you and I woke up together and you thought I was leaving the city. In truth I was. A few weeks ago I wanted to be as far away from you and New York as possible. Because of this.''

Zooming to Andy holding the diary up. Miranda sat so still in her seat. heading the meeting as if frozen. This was not happening. Her meeting postponed indefinitely.

Her blue eyes focused on Andy on the screen.

The Board were listening to Andy with great interest.

* * *

><p>''This is all I didn't say in Paris. Everything I didn't say in that room to you. I'm going to read these pages to you. The ones I tore out that night.'' Miranda swallowed hard. Gripping the arms of her leather chair.<p>

Andy began to read them to Miranda on air.

_Stephen did it again. Hurt Miranda. I can't fix a divorce. This Tomlinson is such a jack off. What is wrong with him? Here he has Miranda. Miranda Priestly with him. He wakes up with her. _

_Miranda deserves someone more than him._

_If Miranda was with me I'd never take her for granted. I'd never miss anything with her…oh Nate's right I've been living a lie._

_Who'd have thought I fell in love with my bitchy boss. _

_I should have listened to Gramps and moved to Crete to find a husband or Helen in HR and chosen tails for Auto Universe._

_Tonight Miranda telling me to do my job. I wish I for once didn't do my job. I should have kissed her. I should have told her all these words of wanting to be more to her._

_For a moment when our eyes connected I thought she felt how I felt._

_I should have told her just this, seeing her tears._

_For me, in whatever shape or form you may be, you are our simply the epitome of everything I have ever looked for in another human being. Miranda. Everything I have ever wanted to love yes love. I've seen you. _

_Stephen doesn't. _

_I've seen the way your eyes light up when a designer intrigues you and the way you look at the twins photo on a late night in your office._

_I've seen you._

_Miranda you're who I want._

_There that's what you mean to me._

_I probably would be escorted from her room and blackballed and have to go work at Dancing Zorba's till I'm forty..._

Finishing the second page to her.

Andy looked into the camera as if at Miranda.

''I'm sorry I wasn't there for you with Vere. Right now at 1:45, I want to spend my life with you. Be there. Grow old with you. See Cassidy and Caroline develop more into the great amazing women like you Miranda. Watch them keep everyone on their toes. Like you do to me.

Raise Vere. Become his second parent if you want me to be.

About staying in NY, I am. If you want all of me to. Tell me you want me to stay Miranda…not to leave. I'm standing right here. Waiting for you.''

''We could dance for a lifetime if you want us to? Tell me you want to.''

* * *

><p>Caroline was watching on her IPhone. ''Say yes Mom.'' This topped any romcom. Her class at break were Twittering about it.<p>

Cassidy over her shoulder at Dalton. Talking to the screen. ''Mom don't blow this.''

* * *

><p>Andy's Mom and Aunt Toula and Uncle Ian were watching the channel at Doug's place. Glued to it. ''What's wrong with her? She should be out there. Miranda Priestly is something all right. Making a fool of Andy like this.''<p>

It was cruel and deliberate. Mrs. Sachs would hail a cab and meet Andy.

''I told you Toula she's not good enough for Andy.'' Just leaving Andy waiting there.

* * *

><p>Andy was waiting. For Miranda.<p>

Andy saw a clacker appear out of one elevator. Stalking over.

Andy had her crew following her. Sal and Manuel in security let them through with encouragement for Andy.

''Go for it Andy. Show her whose boss.'' Sal encouraged lightly.

Manuel grinned. ''Go get Ms. Iceberg and thaw her out.''

The Clacker spoke to them. ''If you can all remove yourselves who do not work here from Elias-Clarke. At once.'' Looking at security. '' Get back to actually being security for the building.''

Sal and Manuel gulped.

Andy waited with her heart in her throat for the girl from Runway to say something like follow me. She briskly just turned and stepped back onto the elevator.

Slumped. So that was her answer. Terrific.

Miranda didn't want this. Didn't want her.

Miranda might as well have defenestrated her off the 17th Floor. Miranda wasn't exactly good at expressing her feelings. But this. Nothing. Not even Andy worthy of an answer.

Darcy took over. ''Heartbreak on 1221 6th Avenue.'' Turning off the camera.

Joey and Tony grumbled. ''That crummy high-strung…

Mouthing a low. ''Sorry Andy.'' Patting her friend's shoulder. Squeezing it, Darcy countered. ''You tried. Gave it your best shot. Wanna beer with me and Eion?''

Andy declined. ''I'll just walk.''

Darcy nudged her. ''I guess you'll still be taking that assignment for me?''

Andy nodded wordlessly. Sure was, anything in putting Miranda Priestly at a distance now

In a few days her place was Darcy's. Darcy was going to be housesitting for Andy while she was abroad.

Miranda had ripped her heart out with the answer of nothing.

* * *

><p>Should have taken the subway, instead of walking. Andy navigated the sidewalks like a true New Yorker. A NY 'er who couldn't find a tissue.<p>

* * *

><p>There Andy stood on the corner.<p>

Saw her from her tinted car window.

What was it about Andrea walking away from her always?

Miranda had almost got up to go to Andy. What in hell was she doing? Miranda Priestly couldn't go on air and behave like a swooning love-struck schoolgirl. For once in her life, she was scared to death.

This was love.

Everything she wanted in one Andy Sachs.

Nigel cleared his throat. ''Miranda? Andy's waiting.''

She knew that. The Board was not going to have a televised peak into her love life.

Miranda called for new _Emily._

Miranda had made a small mistake, yes not even Miranda Priestly was perfect she'd simply told her new _Emily_ to go downstairs.

New _Emily _stepped back into the meeting room. Without Andrea.

Miranda demanded. ''Where's Andrea?''

''Who?''

No wonder Miranda only ever had one amazing assistant. Andrea. Who was walking away thinking she didn't want this. Or her. Snapping out. ''Meeting is postponed. I have to go to someone more important than any of this.''

Irv Ravitz got up. ''Irv I cannot let this wait.'' Miranda icily spoke to him.

''Miranda I think I'll see you back at Runway say sometime next Monday. You do owe HR a few years of lieu days. Good luck.''

Nigel grinned at Miranda. ''Miranda it's time not to play so hard to get. Go get your Six.'' Waving his hands to go.

Pressing the elevator for down.

Miranda hated elevators, particularly taking a crowded one with employees returning from lunch or with smelly lunch.

Squeezing herself between a group of _Gamers World_, one grubby person from _New Alt Music _who wore a t-shirt with a profanity on it, a poor individual in flannel from _Angling & Hunting_ Miranda felt sorry for, a mousy girl from _Knitters Monthly_.

Only for Andy.

After a ride down stopping on every damn floor Miranda finally exited. Because someone from 'Mommy's World' with bring a toddler to work day pressed more buttons between the twelfth floor to the lobby.

Manuel nudged Sal both stood to attention. ''Ms Ice…Priestly can I help you?''

''Yes which way did Andrea go?''

''Sorry I didn't see.'' Sal said.

It was late lunch hour in Midtown. Crowds of pedestrians walking on the sidewalk.

Stepping outside onto the sidewalk. Which way would she have gone, hoped Andy hadn't taken the subway. Had to catch up with her. Miranda decided to move down 49th instead of up.

Honking disturbed her. From her own car. Roy waved to get in.

''Roy I need you to find Andrea for me.''

''Miranda I'll find Andy.'' Roy promised. Steering away from the curb.

''When you do I will double your salary Roy and pay your daughter's college tuition.''

Moving in the traffic, scanning the faces for her. Driving eight blocks down.

Saw the back of Andrea, stopping at the light waiting to cross.

''Roy. Let me off here. Do you happen to have a quarter?''

Miranda got out.

Rushing and pushing through pedestrians, something brushed Andy's arm. Stroking her sleeve, plucking at it for her attention. Softly asked her. ''Heads or Tails?''

Not turning around to her. Saw Miranda's refection in a blurry stalled delivery van.

''Heads.''

Eyes watery not looking at her. ''Miranda why are you doing this to me?'' Why not earlier like twenty minutes ago.

Flipping the coin.

Turning to her. Screw Andy's pride. Miranda had just callously hurt her by not coming. Now she was stupidly shedding tears over her. Andy felt like an idiot.

Shown it was Heads on the quarter.

Miranda steadily moved closer to Andy, brushing the strands out of her face.

'' Someone once chose Runway and me. Just like that. This person is my match in every way. We're meant. I was coming down to you I swear…I just couldn't…

Andy looked doubtful at her. '' Just what? Why didn't you?''

'' I was scared and I wanted this not to be on live television. Only just us. Please Andy I want this. I love you as well.'' Tracing Andy's tears with soft digits feathering her cheekbone.

''So much. I want us. I want everything.''

Andy stood on the curb as the light indicated to cross, crowds around them going. ''Please choose heads again.

''Say that again. Miranda.''

Miranda never felt more scared of Andy walking away again from her.

''Please choose me.''

Holding Andy's eyes.

''I love you Andy Sachs. I want us. I want everything.'' Andy gave a look at her processing all this, did Andy think she was going to let her just go.

''Andy may I have this dance?''

Andy asked. '' What. Here?''

Miranda nodded as if it was perfectly normal on a street corner.

''I don't know Miranda what would Tony at Con Ed think.''

Kissing her in reply.

Any true New Yorker, didn't bat an eye at a couple dancing on W. 49th, with one dark haired lady holding a woman with white hair like she was her world.

Slipping inside the silver Mercedes.

'' Now about this Portokalos saying what was it… that their lambs in the kitchen but tigers in the bedroom? _Mmmm_ I'd like to research this more. '' Pulled to Miranda by her jacket, blue eyes sparkling, sinking into the leather backseat.

''Roy drive us around the park.''

''Yes Ms Priestly.'' Pressing the divider.


	11. Chapter 11

They danced the Tango together on Dancing with the Stars with in Bruno's words passion and Len's words sex on the dancefloor.

Miranda did a split jump to Abba for movie night from Mama Mia which was an internet sensation. Andy was voted off on week eight. Danced to 'Shut up and Dance' with Derek.

Andy gave a speech worthy of Miss America in Doug's opinion about overcoming narrow-mindedness like Martha Taubenecks who'd refused to allow Andy to come inside when dropping off Cass and Car to visit their father last weekend.

Andy words ended up ruining Martha Taubenecks dreams of ever finding a decent wedding dress designer or planner, caterer or florist on the East Coast. M. Taubenecks of Newport was boycotted in twenty four hours.

Andy knew a great wedding invitation printer who goofed Aunt Toula's with printing Rodney and Harry instead of Harriet for Uncle Ian's mom.

They didn't win.

Vere made them a Paper Mache disco ball. Both loved it. Went right next to Andy's Edward R Murrow Award for International Reporting and Miranda's CFDA's.

Neither did Oona who lost to Ms Daytime Host, a perky dark horse who could out cha cha every one of them. She only had a piddly million followers on Facebook.

Watching Oona bitching at her partner throwing her off accidently seen by all of _Dancing with Stars_ viewers. Wailing at him for not lifting her right was ugly, he was given a right from her. The poor guy had to get his jaw wired. Jersey girls, Andy shook her head.

Irv Ravitz finally spoke back to his daughter for the first time. ''Why don't you be quiet for once.'' Needless to say Oona would be visiting her therapist more often. Her parent telling her _no_ could set her back years. Never in twenty five years had Oona been told _no_.

Christian finally fell on his face, he was discovered to be a plagiarizer on his last book. Andy was smug for a week and was honestly not the leak.

Doug and Nigel were dating now. Nigel was very happy to find out Andy's hunk was just friends. Both had lots in common liked singing Broadway musicals and die hard Nicholas Sparks fans.

Only odd thing moving in Andy was really confused about when Vere gave Andy a gift of floss. A lot of floss.

''So you and Mommy can floss together.'' Okay if Miranda was really into oral hygiene and doing it as a couple.

Andy put it down to one of Miranda's head scratching quirks. Later discovered what flossing really meant to Vere.

''Are you sure about this Miranda. It's going to be painful.'' They could turn back now. Still had time.

Miranda scoffed. ''Andrea.''

Andy knew that tone. No brooking. Grumbling as she held bags for Miranda. Why had she agreed to this?

Blue Eyes. Had done it. Miranda's. Cass's. Cars. Vere's. Outnumbered with plain brown.

''We are doing this. Andréa.''

Andy watched Miranda fussing, it was a Dean & DeLuca hamper not the Hope diamond, pressing the doorbell.

No turning back, they now knew they were here.

Andy groaned. Couldn't rush back to the airport and change tickets to Aruba. Andy tried to entice her family with sandy beaches, fruity drinks with umbrellas and best of all thousands of miles away from her family. She would upgrade with her Air Miles all of them flying first class and be sinking their toes in white sand in a matter of hours.

Priestly majority nixed that offer of sun and fun.

It all started when Andy's Mom invited them home. Andy had been out following up on a story about a NY prisons. Miranda had picked up. Mrs Sachs insisted they come and stay.

That evening Andy insisted it was terrible idea visiting her folks. Getting ready for bed, Andy was brushing her teeth. This was such a bad idea.

''Andy I am asking to meet and stay with your parents not take us to Mogadishu for a holiday.'' Her glasses tracing her lips. Miranda watched Andy pulling on a tank top.

''Miranda it's not fancy Ohio, you won't like it.'' Andy decided to be blunt.

''How do you know I won't, you came from there.''

Miranda watched Andy stomp over to their bed. ''I want your Mother to like me.''

Andy wrenched back her sheets on her side. ''Fine. When do you want to go.''

It was unanimous they were going to Ohio.

* * *

><p>''Andy this is going to be fine. Perhaps fun.''<p>

Fine and fun. Oh no no.

Shaking her head, Miranda didn't grow up with them. Insisting to the twins, they'd see Andy's house was next to her grandparents place on a Google satellite map, the house was painted the Greek flag colours. Swore you could see it from NASA.

Relieved no lamb on the front lawn. No swarming of relatives waiting for them.

Miranda and the kids had been warned do not repeat any words her Uncle Nick says.

Andy had Portokalos proofed The Priestly's of Manhattan.

Why had she let this happen, agree to stay for a week at her parents with her girls.

Welcomed and settled in, everything went to well.

Except the story about Andy making exploding Hershey chocolate milk, oh and the time she called collect begging to be freed from summer camp.

Also when her gabbing Mom telling her about her crush on Mrs Gummer.

Hissed lowly. ''Mom.''

Andy warned them Ohio wasn't exciting especially suburbs Ohio. This was March, her father would be glued to the TV for March Madness. Her mother must have bribed him.

Mrs Sachs watched them together at dinner, washing dishes as Andy eyes shone at _her._

Cass and Car had the guest room. Vere in the den and Andy and Miranda in her old room.

Andy couldn't believe it. Unbelievable. Her Mom thought this was normal welcome to the family behaviour for Miranda.

A teddy bear with rainbow flag, massage oil, a framed photo of Ellen and Portia greeting her. Ellen was great but she wasn't their leader.

''It's sweet.'' Miranda insisted. Smiling at the bed after she took in all of Andy's room. Walking by Andy saucily putting an extra sway to her hips.

Andy was often rendered speechless by her perfect pert posterior.

''Miranda we are not having sex in my room.''

''Oh no.'' Miranda teased. Fingers running over Andy's books. Adrienne Rich erotic poems. Anais Nin. ''That was for mandatory poetry class.''

Unpacking a suitcase. Miranda was taking out each folded item. Hanging them.

''Miranda you did pack warm things right.'' Andy asked not seeing any sign she had.

Shrugging at Andy airily. ''A few sweaters.'' Andy unzipped her luggage, got out thermals. Crossed her room to her closet rummaging to find it.

''Here.'' Handing it to Miranda.

Miranda was smoothing out a very thin nightie. Miranda would freeze in just that.

''I am not wearing that.'' Miranda indicated. Poking at the hockey jersey. ''Or those.'' Andy held out what looked like jogging bottoms. They'd already had one compromise, Miranda allowed Andy's North-western ratty sweatshirt in her walk in closet.

''Your parents do have adequate heat?''

''Yup but you may be cold.''

Miranda smiled wickedly. ''I think I can find someone to warm me up.''

''Enlighten me why your called Ms Sex.''

Andy gave a full grin. Miranda now knew why. Andy was called Ms Sex. Darcy had told her. Andy was on her first assignment in a warzone and Darcy told a militia commander Andy was to interview. ''This is Sachs.'' The way it is locally pronounced sounds like Sex. So one of the militia's men announced Andy as. ''This is sex.'' It stuck.

''Miranda we…can't do…hmm…kissing Andy in the way that usually meant bed now.

Her Ms Sex was very easy.

''Okay but we have to be very quiet.'' Nodding eagerly, Miranda playfully nibbled her ear.

Slowing sex down.

Miranda breathed heavily right beside her lover's lobe, whispering sensually into it, how she was hers and how she felt, sucking gently on Andy's ear and cheekily bit it.

Having a quiet orgasm took concentration.

It was nice to lay uninterrupted snuggling, spooning into Andy and not to wake up to "_MOMMY_, can I have ...", "_MOMMY_, I want ...", or Miranda's all-time favourite "_MOMMY_, give me…or MOM, Cass took my…."

Slipping out of bed.

Andy sleepily grumbled. '' Mir…get back in bed.'' Letting Andy sleep in.

Miranda eyed the ugly jersey. It was freezing. Slipping it on over her head. Just this once.

Padding downstairs.

''Good Morning.'' Mrs Sachs greeted brightly.

Smiling meekly, perfect Andy's mother wouldn't miss her only in a jersey. Should have brought a robe with her. Grateful it was oversized covering her up.

Now it was just her mussed hair that screamed I had sex last night. In your daughter's childhood bed.

Miranda looked shyly around the very warm but empty Sachs family kitchen.

''Richard's taken them sledding.''

Miranda blinked. ''It's very safe. Andy use to go there all winter.''

'Aikaterina in Greek, Katherine to friends and Kat to family poured Miranda a mug.

''I remember being on speed dial with Andy about your coffee. Something about hot and scalding.''

Miranda felt like she'd shrunk down to two inches.

''Andy was on the phone to me about you very frequently.'' Kat mused.

Miranda knew she'd been a boss from hell to Andy. Wished she could take half of it back. Fiddling with her mug.

''I…I behaved once very…I was so…Miranda knew how most described her.

''Difficult to Andy. Demanding to Andy. Impossible to my daughter.'' Kat's eyes pierced hers intensely.

Andy's eyes. Same just minus the full warmth to her.

Miranda felt Andy's Mom didn't like her before at the party. Saw it.

Miranda knew Mrs Sachs only knew her as Andy's horrible boss once. She hadn't particularly warmed to her. Her daughter's choice.

'' Miranda I know we didn't start out well.'' Both recalled the day at the dance studio when Katherine had all but called Miranda a bitch that day.

''I have something for you.'' Miranda had tried to let it not bother her when Mrs Sachs had all but spoiled her babies with lovely gifts.

Yet, nothing was given to her. No knitted jumper or even a hug.

Richard was welcoming. Very quiet but had Andy's easy going nature. Vere was fascinated with him because Richard woodworked and showed him a few _boys things_.

Gave Vere, Andy's cap from little league. ''Guess you'll grow into it.''

Cass and Car already had Andy's folks wrapped around their fingers. Miranda was shocked both had even turned off their phones.

Andy joked what was that sound. Blessed silence. No pinging and heads bent texting. Miranda had a sneaky suspicion Andy suggested the cooler gift of 5SOS.

Cass and Car loved the halved lockets they were given more by The Sachs.

Miranda knew she was being petty and illogical but Mrs Sachs had kept staring at her with Andy all through dinner last night. Miranda thought it was at the ring she now wore or disapproval of her. It had to be both. Or it was her age. Or Andy not finding a Mr Right and having lots of Greek babies.

Andy had assured her last night. ''Mom likes you.''

Doubting that last night and right now.

Kat took it from her writing desk drawer.

Nate hadn't been right to give this to.

No this was not meant for Nate. Kat decided one holiday he came home with Andy.

Andy hadn't met the person who should receive this.

But Miranda, Miranda was.

Kat handed it to Miranda. ''Andy says you don't think I like you.''

Miranda blanched. Thank you so much Andrea. After last night for this infraction there would be no more sex on this trip and maybe longer. Blabber. Now Katherine Sachs knew Miranda knew she wasn't liked.

Which meant this week was going to be uncomfortable. Mrs Sachs probably thought Miranda giving Richard season tickets and a boxes to some NBA and NHL team that Miranda was awarded in Stephen's divorce settlement it was with her money that Stephen bought it, was probably being pretentious and rubbing her vast wealth in their faces.

What she brought for Mrs Sachs not one damn word or compliment over it.

Maybe just a tiny part of Miranda wanted a homemade knitted sweater. Miranda's own mother hadn't been exactly homey warm or bubbly. Try emotionally distant and rigidly frigid.

It was obvious Mrs Sachs hated her.

This was going to be a _long _week. Should have possibly agreed to Aruba.

''This is something I wrote after Andy was born. Open it.''

_To the person Andy loves. It's true if your reading this Andy loves you. I'm so glad Andy found you. I hope it wasn't too difficult finding each other. _

_Besides my husband and child, you are the most important person in the world to me. All my daughter loves and cares about is you and who you are inside and out.__I hope you put Andy in awe._

_Every once in a while she'll look at you and pause thinking how goddam lucky she is..._

_Be imbued with her looking at you like that…don't ever take it for granted._

_Now I have to put your match down._

_Now your part of our family call me._

_Kat_


End file.
